Vacances chez un Malefoy
by Philoso
Summary: [mis de côté pour l'instant] Drago est obligé d'inviter le trio dans son manoir s'il veut vraiment être accepté dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais des imprévus surviennent... son père en colère, un étrange pouvoir, des mystère encore pour la plupart irésolus...
1. regards assassin

**! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§!§§! §§! §§! §§**

_**Salut les lecteurs!!**_

_**Si** **vous** **etes** **ici** **c'est** **que** **vous** **avez** **été** **tenté** **par** **mon** **résumé**... **alors** **lisez** **et** **donner** **moi** **votre** **avis!!!!**_

_**Bonne** **lecture!!**_

**§** _**Drago** **Malefoy** _**§**

_Résumé: Drago Malefoy arrive mystérieusement à l'ordre du Phénix... pour sois disant changer de camp... et comme y a plus de place à l'ordre.. que va faire Dumby _? . . _forcer la main de Drago à inviter les trois amis chez lui pour le reste des vacances!! _.

Vu de Drago Malefoy

**_§§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§!§§!§§!§§!_**

Chapitre 1 : « regards assassin... )

Tous me regardent comme un monstre. . . moi Drago Malefoy, sang pure de haute lignée! ...Ils me regardent, et à travers moi, retrouvent mon père. . . je leur ferai payer ses regards.

Je n'ai jamais demander ces regards, je n'ai jamais demandé à etre autant hais par tous. Car oui, je suis hais. Surtout par le brun qui me regarde avec haine et dégoût, ce brun s'appelle Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, beau jeune homme de 17 ans, yeux vert, cheveux bruns en bataille, assez musclé. .. vainqueur de tous les défis possibles: tel qu'échapper à Lord Voldemort depuis 17 ans... Harry Potter le bien-aimé... Harry Potter a un charme irrésistible, mais don il ne se sers pas... Harry Potter est fort, mais il n'abuse pas de sa force. Harry Potter est intelligent, mais ne le laisse pas paraître. Harry Potter a beaucoup d'amis... et moi il me déteste.

Il n'y a pas que Harry Potter... Weasley, Granger, Lupin, Fol'oeil, tous les Gryffondors, Serdaigle et Poufsouf!le et d'autres... même certains serpentards. .. Pourquoi suis je détesté? ... Parce qne je suis un Malefoy. Les Malefoy n'ont peur de rien, les Malefoy sont tous sang pur, les Malefoy sont tous cruel, les Malefoy sont tous méchant envers ceux qui ne sont pas de leur race. .. Les Malefoy n'ont pas d'amis.

Je suis un Malefoy.

Je doit etre cruel et méchant envers les Sang-de-Bourbe et les moldus... Je doit détesté tout les amoureux des moldus et les Sang-de­Bourbe... Je ne doit pas avoir peur et si j'ai peur, le cacher jusqu'au bout... Je doit etre digne de son rang et n'écouter personnes d'autre que ceux à son niveau, ses « amis »... Je n'est pas le droit... d'etre heureux.

J'ai maL.. ces regards de haine, de douleur, me font plus mal que les Endoloris donner gracieusement par mon père. Pourquoi ne me comprennent t ils pas? Suis-je aussi méchant que ces regards le disent? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas etre comme eux? Je ne mérite pas ma place parmi eux? ... L'on ma élever dans la haine. la méchanceté, la douleur et la tristesse... suis-je obliger de vivre comme cela? Un homme dont la seule phrase qu'on lui est répéter depuis l'age de cinq ans est «apprend à souffrir et tu feras mieux souffrir les autres. »Alors que l'on dit aux autres ces trois mots: «jet'aime »... d'ailleurs que veulent-ils dirent ces mots? ... qu'est ce que l'amour? Une chose que l'on a oublier de m'apprendre...

Ils chuchotent dans mon dos.. .Ils pensent tous que je suis comme _lui... _Que je le sers... non. Jamais. Comprendront-ils un jour? ... j'en doute.

Je les regarde. Des adultes. Des adultes qui ne comprendront jamais comment je suis arrivé ici. Des adultes qui se croient plus fort. Des adultes, au font, qui ne comprennent pas... Je serai bientôt un adulte... mais pas comme eux.

Il y en a _un. _Un qui ne me regarde pas comme un etre immonde. de la haine dans les yeux. Lui me regarde normalement, presque souriant. . . Il sait.

Il sait que le monde est rempli d'etre méchant et abjecte, mais que je n'en fais pas parti. Il sait que je suis ce que l'on ma demandé d'etre, mais point moi. ... Il sait qui je suis.

Son nom est Severus Rogue.

Severus Rogue a vu tous de suite que je n'étais point comme mon père, ce que tous le monde croit. Il ma vu et m'a accepter, aider. S'il n' était pas là je pense que je serai dà mort. Je me serai sûrementtuer.

Je veux changer. Je veux que l'on oublie le Drago Malefoy d'avant et qu'on accepte le nouveau. Je veux cesser d'etre ce Drago Malefoy méprisant, arrogant, lâche et cupide que tous le monde détestait et déteste... Je veux etre... aimer.

!** §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§**

_**Voilà ! fim dupremier chapitre!! Je sais c'est court mais a/ors lisez le 2ème please...**_

_**Votre dévoué,**_

**§ _Drago Malefoy _§**


	2. départ attendu

_**! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! **_

_**Re bonjour les lecteurs !!**_

_**Bon c'est sur vous allez vous dire après avoir lu le premier chapitre que celui ci n'a rien à voir... MAIS C'EST FAUX!! ... les deux histoires sont liées... d'ailleurs vais peut-être mettre du slash là dedans... Je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots !! j'ai dit Peut-Être!! C'est bien la suite du chapitre 1 même si ce n'est pas vraiment dans l'ordre chronologique... mais bon... (Et puis d'abord c'est moi qui décide) !!**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez !!**_

**_§ Drago Malefoy §_**

_REPONSES AU REVEWS :_

**Syrma :** merci de ton conseil !! je me suis enregistrer y a pas longtemps alors je découvre...

**Marrypier :** merci beaucoup beaucoup !! ... étant Malefoy c'est vrai que l'on me le dit souvent mais bon... cela fait toujours plaisir !!! comme tu la souhaitais ... (roulement de tambours) la suite !!

**Onarluca : **je ne sais pas si cela va finir yaoi... peut être... on verra !!! petite question... tu t'appelle Artémis ? ou ornaluca ?

**Micy :** merci micy. surtout que c'est la première fanfic que je publie !!! j'en ai fait d'autre mais qui ne sont pas encore sur fanfiction ... sinon je vous envoie à **_« Albus Dumbledore, sa vie »_** ma fanfic que j'ai aussi publier.

**Mirrabella :** merci !!! bah la suite est là ... lol ... j'espère que cela te plaira !!! ... sinon bah merci !! (je ne sais pas quoi dire.. plutôt écrire... et mais non je suis un Malefoy !!!) ...

_Résumé: DragoMalefoy arrive mystérieusement à l'ordre du Phénix... pour sois disant changer de camp... et comme y a plus de place à l'ordre... que va faire Dumby _? _forcer la main de Drago à inviter les trois amis chez lui pour le reste des vacances._

Vu de Harry Potter

**_§§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§!§§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§!_**

**Chapitre 2 « Départ attendu... »**

Harry était comme à son habitude, dans sa chambre, dans la maison des Dursley.

L'Ordre du Phénix l'avait prévenu un peu plus tôt par hibou qu'ils viendraient le chercher. . . _Ils..._

Il est bientôt 1 'heure. .. L'heure H du jour J comme l'aurait dit Dudley qui était passionné par ses séries stupides ou des gens sauvent le monde sans que personnes le sache... sauver le monde... cela lui rappela sa vie, ce qu'il devait faire _lui _sorcier de 17 ans... sauver le monde... tssss... comme si c'était aussi facile que ce que prétendais ces fichu séries stupides!!

Bon ils arrivent !! .. .je ne vais pas attendre 107 ans !! ... qu'ils m'énervent... Ils m'envoient des lettres et disent qu'ils compatissent... tu parle oui! comme si s'était important... et puis toujours le même manège... «Sa va Harry? S'il Y a quelque chose quine va pas dit le nous surtout..." ou encore« tu sais Harry nous sommes tes amis et nous serons toujours là... » ... ben voyons... Ils ne sont pas éternel et moi non plus!! ... éternel. ce mot sonnez bizarre... pouvait on être éternel? ... Voldernort avait bien réussi à contrer l'Avada Kedavra... oui mais cela là conduit à être un esprit. .. Rha mais ils en mettent du temps! ! !

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Harry était encore dans ses sombres pensées le bruit de la sonnette le ramena à la réalité... « Ha enfin !!" s'exclama Harry en allant vers l'entrée.

Oncle Vernon? Mes amis sont là... cria Harry

Il entendit un cri étouffé et une bousculade au premier étage, ne voyant personnes descendre l'escalier, décida de partir sur le champ.

Ha ! ... Potter ! passez de bonnes vacances? demanda Fol'oeil le regard pétillant.

Oui cela pouvait aller. . .

Harry!! ... Comment va tu ? demanda une jeune femme avec des cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux couleur de miel. . .

Très bien, merci Tonks.

- Tant mieux, dit elle le regard tout aussi malicieux que Fol' oeil.

- Heu... vous n'etes que deux?...

- Oui Dumbledore à décider qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop attirer l'attention...

Dumbledore. . .

Harry essayait d'oublier ce vieil homme... il en avait assez des « Dumbledore a dit... » « Dumbledore pense que ... » Dumbledore n'est pas le centre du monde!! ... Sirius... Ce n'était pas _que _de la faute à Dumbledore si Sirius...

J'aurai préféré qu'on vienne à plusieurs comme la dernière fois, mais non... Pourtant sécurité bien sur.

Harry? ça va? tu es tout pale... ? demanda Tonks, inquiète.

Non, non tout va bien. .. répondit Harry sèchement.

Il ne pense qu'a ma sécurité... comme si Voldemort allais venir la tout de suite dans le jardin ! ... remarque, cela ne me déplairait pas... comme ça il aurait une raison de s'inquiété...

Ils me regardent comme ont regarde un malade sur le point de mourir. .. Pourquoi? ... Ils me fixent s'en arrêt comme si j'allais m'évaporer ! je ne suis plus un enfant. . je suis presque un adulte... continueront-ils a me regarder et à me protéger ainsi quand j'aurais 18 ans ? ... ce serait bien probable. . .

- Dumbledore nous a donné un portoloin pour pouvoir aller où-tu-sais.Et voilà c'est reparti... Dumbledore ceci, Dumbledore cela... Tsss ... Merlin aidez moi à supporter ces gens !!

- Je suppose que tu sais comment cela fonctionne... bien allons-y... à trois...

_Est ce qu'ils croient que je vais jouer au gentil garçon sage pendant encore longtemps?_

Un...

_Ils se fichent de se que je pense. tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est que je tue Voldemort..._

Deux...

_Est ce que Sirius est mort?_ _Peut être qu'il est vivant et qu'il se cache? ou alors c'est eux qui ne veulent pas me dire la vérité..._

Trois... murmura Fol'Œil

_non... Sirius est bien mort... pourquoi chercher de l'espoir l'a ou il n 'y en a plus?_ _peut on espérer? l'espoir peut naître mais aussi mourir... il est là impossible de le rallumer._

Harry, Fol'Œil et Tonks arivèrent ensemble devant le 12 square grimmaurd... ou plutôt devant le 10 et le 11 car on ne pouvait voir le 12 que si l'on connaissais le mot d'entrée...

Harry pensa très fort au mot de passe, et pu voir la maison entre les deux, la maison de la famille Black.

Fol' œil frappa à la porte, doucement pour ne pas réveiller le tableau du hall, le tableau de mrs Black, que personne n'avait encore réussi à enlever.

Mrs Weasley ouvrit doucement la porte sans un mot. Ils avancèrent dans le hall vers la cuisine, ou apparemment il y avait du monde. Après avoir fermer la porte Mrs Weasley prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle en lui parlant:

- Ho Harry... tu nous a manqué... tes moldus net'ont pas trop maltraité j'espère? ... tu n'as mal nul part? ...

Harry ne répondit rien et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Mrs Weasley... peine perdue...

Quand Mrs Weasley consenti enfin à le lâcher il pu voir les personnes qui était dans la pièce... Il y avait Fol'Œil, Tonks, Ron, Hermione et Mrs Weasley.

- Bonjour Harry!! tu vas bien ?

Oui merci Ron.

Salut Harry! ! tu nous as manqué! ! tes vacances se sont bien passées?

Oui si on veut...

Tu as faim Harry? tu veux manger quelques chose? demanda Mrs Weasley

Non je suis fatigué... je préfèrerais aller me reposer...

Mrs Weasley fit la moue et voulu dire quelques chose mais Ron parla:

Tu sais Maman je crois que Harry est n'a pas faim... Tu viens Harry on va là-haut!

Mrs Weasley semblait réfléchir. . .

Harry remercia intérieurement Ron. Pour une fois qu'il disait quelque chose de bien !

- Oui après tous... allez là-haut.

- Bien, nous allons rentré aussi pense, dit Fol'Œil.

D'accord...

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce allèrent donc vers le hall d'entrée...

Tonks et Fol'Œil s'avançaient vers la porte quand Mrs Weasley poussa un cri. Tous se retournèrent et là ils virent... Drago Malefoy.

**_§§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§_**

_**... on se demande pourquoi Harry reste avec ses gens ... vraiment ils s'occupent trop de lui... qui sau ce qui va ce passer... ?**_

_**Bon je sais c'est un peu tordu mais bon...**_

_**Désolé que ce soit aussi court mais je vous promet que le trois sera plus long !!!**_

_**Revews si vous le souhaitais... merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !! ... la suite ... bientôt !!**_

_**§ Drago Malefoy §**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§**_


	3. Découverte

_**Chap. 3 comme prévu Il merci d'avoir daigné arriver jusqu'ici !!**_

_**§ Drago Malefoy §**_

_**« Attention, la lecture de ce texte peu infliger quelques séquelles à l'oreille interne, vu le nombre de lecteurs qui le lisent. Vous êtes priez de gardez vos enfants bien en laisse (et de leur mettre une muselière anti-bruit) et de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger les autres lecteurs. »**_

_**Ceci est un message de i"ANPS (Agence National pour la Promotion du Silence)**_

Résumé : Drago Malefoy arrive mystérieusement à l'ordre du Phénix... pour sois disant changer de camp... et comme y q plus de place à l'ordre... que va faire Dumby? ... forcer la main de Drago à inviter les trois amis chez lui pour le reste des vacances !! ...

REPONSE AUX REVEWS :

**Hermione 1992 :** merci Hermione !! je ne sais pas trop encore si je vais faire un slash ou pas... mais bon je prend en compte toutes les revews !!

**Marrypier : **merci beaucoup... mais je dois dire que comme je suis sang pur c'est déjà un prodige que j'accpete d'écrire pour vous... petite moldu ou Sang impur... (j'ai préféré ne pas mettre un autre mot commençant lui aussi par Sang... car bon je ne préfère pas perdre le quelques lecteurs attentionné qui m'écrive... mais je paris qu'en faite j'en ai pleins !!!)

**Onarluca :** merci beaucoup ...

Vu de Drago Malefoy

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§**_

**Chapitre 3 : « Découverte »**

« J'en ai assez... » tel étaient mes paroles quand je décida enfin de m'enfuir de chez moi. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mon père m'avait envoyé un message me disant que mon futur Maître l'avait libéré de Azkaban et que je deviendrais Mangemort le lendemain.

S'en était trop. Non, je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort. Non je ne voulais pas devenir comme cet être immonde qu'est mon père. ... je paniquais. Que faire? ... Il n'existait que deux camps dans le monde des sorciers. .. Ceux pour Voldemort et ceux Pour Dumbledore. .. Or je ne souhaitais pas devenir Mangemort... mais l'idée de devenir membre de L'Ordre du Phénix ne m'enchantait pas non plus... Car oui je connaissais l'Ordre du Phénix. J'avais trouvé pendant les grandes vacances de fin de troisième année une carte. Pas n'importe quelle carte. Non. Une carte du manoir de mon père et. .. Du manoir des Black.

Il y a un passage secret qui relie les deux manoirs. Un passage secret connu de moi seul. C'est grâce à ce passage que j'ai connu le Manoir des Black. Un grand manoir, mais plus petit que celui de mon père. J'ai découvert la carte alors que j'étais dans la bibliothèque, cherchant les ingrédients d'une potion interdite que j'ai trouvé un vieux livre parlant du manoir des Malefoy et de celui de Black. J'ai découvert ainsi le passage qui relie les deux manoirs. J'ai visité le manoir et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était plus habité depuis longtemps. Depuis j'y suis allé des dizaines de fois... quand tous aller mal ou quand mon père venait de me frapper.

A la fin de la quatrième année j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait du ménage de fait. J'ai d'abord pensé que Kreattur avait enfin décidé de faire le ménage jusqu'à ce que j'entende des voix... Ses voix parlaient de rénovation... Peut-être que la maison était vendue? Je priais que non...

Je décidais donc de revenir avec une cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas être vu de ses voix. Je revins donc et vu Mme Weasley commençant à faire le ménage du hall dans le plus grand silence... Ce n'était pas possible... ce n'était pas les Weasley qui avait acheté _mon _manoir! ... Pas eux! ...

Je ne revins plus au manoir. J'étais en colère... les Weasley avait osé toucher à mon île, mon paradis connu de moi seul !! ... On m'avait toujours tout pris, volé, je n'avais pas d'affaires personnelles, pas de souvenir joyeux à me remémorer... mon père trouvait cela stupide... j'étais aussi triste que quand on perd un être cher... enfin je crois... personne n'est cher à mes yeux...

N'y tenant plus je retournais au manoir pour en savoir plus.

C'est ainsi que je découvris L'Ordre du Phénix.

Et maintenant je suis là, dans le hall d'entrée du 12 square grimmaurd. Devant des sorciers qui me regardent avec mépris, ne comprenant pas ma peine.

Ils tiennent leurs baguettes, alors quemoi elle est encore dans ma poche, désarmé.

Que faire? ... leur parler ? Pour dire quoi ? ... je veux parler mais ma langue est liée dans ma bouche... Je suis un Malefoy bon sang !! ... oui pais les Malefoy ne sont pas connu pour être courageux... que j hais ces regards...

Enfin quelqu'un rompt le silence :

- Que vient-tu faire ici, Malefoy? dit une voix sifflante dans mon dos. Je me retourne: Fol'œil.

J'essais de répondre mais je n'y arrive toujours pas... moi qui dans tous les cas pourtant ne manque pas de répartit.

Je t'ai posé une question.

Enfin ma langue se délit pour parler d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas :

- Je. .. Je suis venu parler à Dumbledore.

La meilleure de la journée, je bégaie! ... enfin non peut être pas la meilleure de la journée... déjà venir à l'Ordre est un exploit...

- Comment connaissais-tu celte endroit et comment est-tu venu? demande Mon ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'air fatigué mais l'œil vif (un œil qui tourne dans tous les sens pour voir si je ne cache pas d'arme !!! ... sorcière évidemment)

Je connais un passage pour venir... dis-je simplement et innocemment.

Mais bien sur... et tu cois que je vais gober ça... il y en a qui m'en ont fait des meilleurs... mais non rien que ça : Monsieur connaît un passage pour venir... moi je ne vois qu'une solution pour être parvenu à venir ici... la magie noire.

Hein? ... la magie noire? ... vous plaisantez...

Pas le moins de monde mon gaillard... seul les personnes qui sont dans le camp de Dumbledore peuvent entrer ici... car l'entrée a été scellée par un très vieil acte de magie très puissant...

Oui mais voyez vous je ne suis point entrée par l'entrée. .. dit Drago ironiquement.

Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi... qui t'a fait venir...ton _maître _sûrement.

Je suis mon seul maître.

- Tout le monde sait le goût que ta famille pour la magie noire, Malefoy... pas la peine de nier... alors c'est fait... tu es avec Voldemort ?

Harry Potter... je le déteste... en plus il m'enfonce encore plus... que vais-je faire? ... j'ai été bête... ils ne me feront jamais confiance... oui. vraiment stupide, personne ne fait confiance aux Malefoy même pas les «amis».. .

Pour ton information, Potter, sache que je ne suis point avec Voldemort et que je souhaiterai parler à Dumbledore au plus vite.

Beaucoup sursautèrent en entendant le nom du terrible mage noir. ..

Voilà, parfait, digne d'un Malefoy... toujours laisser un froid et avoir le dernier mot...

C'est quoi ces histoires? demanda Fol' œil, la vérité ou je demande au professeur Rogue du Véritaserum.

Cela ne servira 'pas à grand chose, Alastor.

Le professeur Dumbledore était à l'entrée de la grande cuisine et avait un regard dangereusement malicieux.

Professeur Dumbledore... murmura Drago sans montrer la joie qu'il avait de le voir

- Mr Malefoy. .. que nous vaut cette visite inattendue de votre par? demanda Dumbledore.

Hé bien...

Ne l'écouter pas, Albus. C'est moi qui ai enfermé son père et une bonne partie de sa famille et je peux vous dire que ces gens là sont pires...

Taisez-vous Alastor. Dit sèchement le directeur, alors" Mr Malefoy?

Je suis venu ici, car je pensais. . .

Les mots se perdaient dans ma gorge... que fallait-il que je dise? ... que j 'avais peur et que j'étais venu ici pour me cacher de mon père et du seigneur des Ténèbres? ... non ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

Je pris une grande bouffer d'air et dit :

Je suis venu car mon père souhaite que je devienne Mangemort alors que je n'en ai aucune envie. Que si j'étais resté chez moi le seigneur des ténèbres m'aurait sûrement déjà tué et que... j'ai un marché à vous proposer.

J'avais dit cela d'une seule traite, sans m'arrêter. De peur que quelques chose ou quelqu'un m'interrompe encore... Ils me regardaient avec suspicion, je voyais le doute dans leurs yeux. .. leurs yeux. . .

Bien. Je suis sur que nous serons sûrement mieux pour discuter assis devant un bon thé. .. Molly?

Oui, oui. . . j'en prépare un tout de suite.

Nous nous installâmes tout autour de la table et ce ne fut que quand le thé fut prêt que le directeur rompit le silence.

- Mr Malefoy, ce que vous venez de dire est d'une importance capitale... Vous avez, si j'ai bien compris, décider de changer de camp?

Un silence se fit lourd après ces quelques phrases.

Pas de changer de camp, monsieur... Je n'ai jamais été dans le camp de Vous-savez-Qui.

Menteur! cria Harry. Tu as toujours aimé tous ce qui touche à la magie noire et tu as toujours été du coté de ton père. .. du coté de Voldemort.

Tu ne me connais pas, Potter. Ne donne pas de jugement sans savoir de quoi tu parles...

Je ne donne pas de jugement je dis la vérité !! tu aimes la magie noire et faire du mal au gens... tu crierais presque de joie et de fierté que ton père sois Mangemort... cela doit te rassurer que ton père te trouve à la hauteur ... hein Malefoy ? ...

La colère m'envahi... Je senti le mes muscles se crisper face à ces mots... il ne savait rien ... rien du tout... il n'a jamais souffert lui, ou alors un peu mais pas autant que moi... il a toujours eu ce qu'il souhaitait avoir... toute l'attention était toujours vers lui... de quoi se plaint-il, hein? ...

Tais-toi, s'il te plait Harry, dit Dumbledore sèchement. Donc vous voudriez nous aider. . . je ne crois pas que cela soit possible... vous etes trop jeune...

Je regardais Dumbledore dans les yeux... je vis de la lassitude... beaucoup de lassitude... mais aussi de la compassion et de la tristesse... Compassion ne veut rien dire pour moi... cela égale plus à de la pitié... je déteste la pitié... la pitié c'est pour les faibles. Je ne suis pas faible.

- Vous renvoyer chez vous seul serait trop risqué. .. Mmh... c'est que nous n'avons pas la place de rajouter de personnes ici non plus... d'ailleurs il va y avoir du monde qui va arriver et il va falloir que vous partiez... dit il en regardant Harry Ron et Hermione.

Que... nous partions? ... mais Pourquoi? demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

- Il va y avoir du monde ici pour parlez de l'avancement de la guerre, et des alliés viendront dormir ici pendant quelques temps... mais le manoir n'est pas assez grand pour accueillir tant de monde. . .

Nous pouvons peut être allez au Terrier? demanda Harry.

- Trop risquer... Mmh... Mr Malefoy?

- Mais je ne suis rien dit monsieur.

En etes vous sur? ...

Je me senti pâlir... comment : savait-il r ... sûrement une méthode pour lire dans les pensées... mon père m'en avait parlé une fois...

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

Toujours nier quoi qu'il arrive... enfin peut être pas toujours mais très souvent oui... cela sert beaucoup de savoir bien mentir...

Mr Malefoy. .. je sais que les Malefoy ne baissent jamais leur _garde _mais là il faut convaincre ces gens autour de la table que vous n' etes pas avec Voldemort. Je vous fais confiance mais eux apparemment ne sont pas pleinement convaincus...

Il y eu un frisson autours de la table... «Convaincre ces gens» ... plus facile à dire qu'a faire... je n'allait pas donner mon idée sûrement pas! ... surtout que je ne le supporterais pas...

Allez-y, je vous pris. encouragea une dernière fois le directeur.

Je palissait sûrement à vu d'œil vu le regard qu'il portait sur moi... Que faire ?.. bon tant pis... même si Potter et Weasley doivent rire pendant des heures pas graves...

Comment faite vous ??!! je n'ai rien dit !! il est hors de question que...

S'il vous plait... Je sais que cela sera dur mais c'est la seule solution...

_Je_... j'était coincé... Que faire ??? ... _NON !! non je ne peux pas je le supporterais pas et eux non plus !!!_

Je suis sur du contraire... exposer votre idée...

Ce n'est pas mon idée... elle ma traverser l'esprit... c'est tout !!

Bon et bien tant pis... voyons voir... il n'est pas possible que vous ailler à Poudlard... je crois que si vous alliez pour le reste des vacances à Gringott travailler... en plus d'être protéger vous gagnerez de l'argent !! ... n'est ce pas une bonne idée ? ...

Vu la tête que faisait les personnes autour de la table je regratta tous de suite ce que j'avais dit... mon idée était beaucoup plus intéressante que celle là... bon alors je me lance...

Bon d'accord vous avez gagné... _nous_ pourrions peut être aller à mon manoir pour le reste des vacances... mais attention...

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. .. dit joyeusement le vieux fou. . .

- Vous n'y pensez pas Professeur! Ron aller pendant un mois dans le manoir d'un Mangemort ?? ... c.'est de la folie... s'exclama mrs Weasley, remarque elle avait entièrement raison sur ce point... surtout que se serai peut être moi qu 'il l' égorgerai s'il devient trop énervant. . .

- Je ne pense pas. . . pas si nous mettons des systèmes de sécurité. . .

Quoi? allez vivre chez Malefoy? ... mais. . .

Ils ont raison, professeur. C'est très risqué surtout que si mon père l'apprend et rentre au manoir...

- Ne vous en faite pas et puis je pense que le manoir est très bien protéger, n'est ce pas? dit le regard _très _malicieux ce qui voulait dire « attention très gros danger pour un certain Drago Malefoy... »

Oui... mais...

Bien la discussion est close...Ron, Hermione et Harry vousirez vivre pendant un mois chez Mr Malefoy tout u plus...

Les trois amis restait sans voix. . . je les comprend... enfin je crois que je les comprend... vivre pendant un mois avec son pire ennemi. .. le problème c'est que Potter _est _ce pire ennemi. . . normal que je les comprends. .. eux ils vivront comme des rois chez moi et moi je devrai les supporter...

Professeur vous pensez franchement que. . .

Oui Mr Malefoy. .. et de toute façon. .. voyez vous une autre solution? ...

Non... mais... ho et puis... dis je, lassé.

Bien alors vous partirez dans une demi-heure le temps de préparer vos affaires... des questions?

Nous fîmes tous les quatre non de la tête.. .je n'en revenaient pas encore... devoir passez le reste des vacances en compagnie de mes pires ennemis.. . pire ennemi, façon de parler vu que maintenant nous étions dans le même camp.. .

Parfait... à dans une demi-heure alors... et il sortit de la cuisine. Suivit de quatre adolescents sans voix, et de deux aurors effarés...

_**§§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! **_

_**Ouf !! là je me sis surpassé !! 6 pages Word !!!**_

_**j'espère que cela vous aura plus car c'est quand même assez long...**_

_**S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez... vous etes j'en suis sur plus de 9 à connaître ma fanfic !! ...**_

_**A bientôt !!**_

_**§ Drago Malefoy §**_

_**P. S : IMPORTANT !! je n'ai pas de temps précis pour mes chapitres ... pour l'instant j'écris vite mais il se peut qu'a certain moment vous ne voyait un chapitre avant une semaine pour cause de non-idée (page blanche quoi...) mais bon cela fait 4 jour et y a dejà trois chapitre !! c'est bien !!**_

_**! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! **_


	4. Départ

**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§**

**Salut les lecteurs !! (et lectrices...)**

**Comme vous le voyer c'est le chapitre quatre de « Sorcier, Sang-pur, Malefoy » ou deuxième titre (selon les préférence) : « Pouvoir, Destin, Mangemort » ... oups excusez moi me suis trompez de fic !! ... mille excuses... oubliez ce que vous avez lu hein ? ...**

**Bon bah voila la suite !!**

**Sincèrement mais cruellement ennemi,**

**§ Drago Malefoy §**

_Résumé: Drago Malefoy arrive mystérieusement à l'ordre du Phénix... pour sois disant changer de camp... et comme y a plus de place à l'ordre. que va faire Dumby _? ... . _forcer la main de Drago à inviter les trois amis chez lui pour le reste des vacances!! _.

REPONSE AUX REVEWS :

**Marrypier :** merci beaucoup marrypier... t'es la seule qui m'a écrit pour le chapitre trois ... snif... une chose : tu peux me tutoyer tu sais !! ....

Je dédis ce chapitre à **_Marrypier._**

Vu de Harry Potter

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§**_

**Chapitre 4 : « Départ...»**

Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qui c'est passé. .. tout est passé si vite... et me voilà avec Ron a faire ma valise pour partir au manoir Malefoy !! ... horreur. Qu'est ce qui a pousser Dumbledore à faire cela... mais surtout qu'est ce qui a fait que Malefoy dise cela? ... incompréhension... il est vrai qu'aller à Gringott c'est pas géniale non plus, mais quand même !! Au manoir Malefoy !! avec ce bouffon!!

- Vous vous dépêchez les garçons? ... on nous attend en bas. Dis une voix que je connaissais bien.

Oui, Oui, Hermione on arrive... dis Ron d'une voix monocorde.

Bon je vous attends en bas alors. ...

Et elle partit. Tant mieux. J'en ai assez de ces deux là. .. vraiment son énervant. .. toujours à ce mêler de tous . . . peut être que là-bas je serai peut être mieux qu'ici? ... surtout que je n'aurais plus l'Ordre sur le dos et que je vivrai comme un roi... mouis, c'est finalement peut être mieux que d'aller à Gringott ou je serai tout le temps surveillé ... mais qu'est ce que je pense moi? ...ce sera chez Malefoy... c'est sûrement un piège et Malefoy senior et Voldemort m'attendent bien sagement au manoir... ho j'aimerai bien que ce soir vrai !!! ... je pourrai enfin accomplir mon destin ou mourir... dans les deux cas je suis gagnant... mais qu'est ce que je pense !! je ne dois pas mourir... même si parfois le monde me sidère complètement... sont tousse obnubiler par « Tu-sais-Qui... « ou encore par « Le survivant »... pff ...

Ou alors...? Malefoy ne peut pas avoir dit vrai... lui, Drago Malefoy, le sang pur, mon pire d'ennemi, l'une des rares personnes pour qui j'ai encore de l'estime... tout simplement impensable.

J'avais fini ma valise, Ron aussi. Nous descendîmes ensemble en bas, dans la cuisine.

Là nous vîmes: Hermione qui lisait un livre (toujours en train de bouquiner celle là ! !), Malefoy qui lui regardait ses ongles à une distance respectable des autres, contre le mur et Dumbledore et mrs Weasley qui attendaient patiemment debout à coté de la grande table.

Je posais la question qui me brûlais les lèvres :

- Comment va t on y aller ?

- Excellente question Harry! dit le directeur joyeusement, Mr Malefoy va sûrement vous expliquer !

Il parle comme si nous partions en vacances... c'est des plus exaspérant... est il un peu fou ou complètement fou ? ... parfois je me demande encore...

Malefoy se racla la gorge.

Pourquoi vous expliquerais-je quoi que ce soit? ... les secrets de famille n'ont pas à être révélé.

- Ecoute Malefoy, comment veux-tu que nous puissions venir chez toi si on ne sait même pas comment nous y rendre! s'exclama Hermione.

- Désolé de te décevoir, Granger, mais vois-tu premièrement c'est avec une grande gentillesse que je t'invite chez moi alors un peu plus de respect, deuxièmement, je peux vous emmener sans que vous sachiez comment.

- Ha oui Malefoy? ... comment être sur que tu nous emmènera au bon endroit ?

- Drago a signé un papier confirmant qu'il est avec l'Ordre maintenant, s'il décidait de vous emmener à Voldemort et bien il lui arriverait, disons, quelques séquelles que seul moi pourrait enlever. . .

Drago frissonna à cette phrase. .. qu'est ce que Dumbledore avait forcer Malefoy à signer pour que cela lui fasse peur? ... remarque Malefoy est un peureux alors... oui mais quand même on n'a pas le droit de maltraiter les gens comme ça !! ... Mais !! je devient fou !!! sa y ai c'est confirmé !!!Je protège Malefoy... au FOU !!! ... non je dois me reprendre... je suis peut être stressé à l'idée d'aller las bas ? ... oui sûrement... et puis je crois surtout que je me change les idée juste pour ne pas penser à lui... je voudrais que cela cesse maintenant... car si Voldemort n'attaque pas bientôt je vais réellement devenir fou... « on a peur hein ? « dit une voix dans ma tête qui ressemble à ma conscience mais que je ne prend même pas la peine de vérifier... « même pas en rêve » ... répondis-je

... et puis voir Malefoy défigurer serait quand même une consolation si jamais il nous arrive quelques chose... .

Bien... vous êtes tous là ? ... il est temps de partir maintenant... .

Nous fument rapidement nos adieux à Mrs Weasley. .. ce qui fut quand même une épreuve vu qu'elle nous seraient très fort.

- Bien Malefoy nous pouvons y aller. Dis je.

Il me regarda d'un regard dédaigneux. Il s'approcha du mur et je l'entendit murmurer des mots.

- Suivez-moi. Dit Malefoy l'air exaspérer.

Je pris mes bagages et avança devant Malefoy.

- Et après?

Malefoy me regarda comme un fou sorti de l'asile.

- Bien nous allons y aller ensemble. .. tenez-vous les mains.

Je pris sa main alors que lui ne cachait son dégoût à me prendre la main. Je la lui serrai plus fort « tiens sa t'apprendra pour toute les fois que tu ma insulter... remarque c'est pas assez pour cela... La FERME CONSCIENSE !! »

- Bien maintenant nous allons marcher vers le mur.

- Vers le mur? Mais on va se cogner! dit Ron avec une mine qui en disait long.

T'ai un sorcier oui ou non? ... magie crétin!! dit Malefoy.

« ça c'est bien vrai »

Ron le regarda d'un regard meurtrier alors que Malefoy lui semblait n'avoir rien vu.

Bien à trois... un ... deux ... trois!

Nous marchâmes tous les quatre vers le mur, pas très rapidement avec nos valises dans la main...

Je senti comme une cascade d'eau glacée me tomber sur le corps. C'était très désagréable. .. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes déjà nous étions arrivé.

- Bienvenu chez les Malefoy. .. Murmura Malefoy.

Nous étions dans un immense hall d'entrée presque aussi grand que celui de Poudlard. .. Que devait être le reste du manoir. . .

- Wouha ... c'est là que tu habites Malefoy?

Oui ...mais...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'un elfe de maison accourait vers _eux._

- Liptis ! Comment va-tu?

- Bonjour Monsieur, Liptis est très heureux de voir que monsieur rentre si tôt. Mais monsieur n'a pas a s'inquiétez de la santé de Liptis monsieur. . . Et monsieur à inviter des amis! ...

L'elfe de maison avait de longues oreilles pendantes avec un nez long et droit, Il portait une serpière avec une armoiries dessus... sûrement l'armoiries des Malefoy. . .

- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes en mon absence Liptis ?

Le dénommer Liptis se tortillait sur place à présent. . .

Hé bien monsieur. .. Conol à brûler le repas prévu pour ce soir monsieur. .. Alors Conol c'est brûler les mains sur le feu monsieur. .. Mais monsieur peu encore punir Conol s'il le désir. . .

Malefoy fronça des sourcils en regardant le petit elfe qui avait l'air mal à l'aise. .. Il mi sa main dans sa poche et voulu se pencher vers l'elfe l'air menaçant ... .mais Hermione ce mi entre _eux _deux.

- Ne le touche pas Malefoy !! Il n'a rien fait! ! Tu n'as pas à le punir!! Ou alors il faudra que tu me passes sur le corps! !

Malefoy était abasourdi...

- Pousse-toi Granger. .. aller pousse-toi !!

Il la poussa sur le coté et moi et Ron sortons nos baguettes, prêt à agir.

- Lance un sort à ce pauvre elfe et je te préviens tu es mort! cria Hermione qui avait elle aussi sorti sa baguette... Il nous regarda étonné, puis continua de marcher ver le petit elfe qui se préparait à recevoir sa sentence. . .

Il se baissa et tendit un petit flacon à l'elfe et dis:

Tiens, donne ça à Conol... pour les brûlures...

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§**_

... **_Fin... j'abandonne cette fic... snif... NON !! je me reprends !! il est vrai que depuis le début je suis assez humilié dans cette fic... Moi Drago Malefoy, sang pur, de haute lignée !! ... c'est un comble..._**

**_Vous inquiétez pas... peut être que ci j'avais plus de personnes pour lire cette fic cela irai mieux... lol moi du moment qu'elle est là et qu'au moins une personnes la lit !! ... bon je m'arrête on va pas lire un roman... au et puis SI !! 200 pages Word la prochaine fois !! si si je vous jure !!!_**

**_Peut être arrogant mais pas avec vous (seulement avec les fan de_**

_**monsieur-j'ai-une-cicatrice-alors-je-suis-le-meilleur...héhéhé...) **_

_**REVEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**§ Drago Malefoy §**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§**_


	5. Le manoir Malefoy

_**! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§!§§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§!§§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! **_

_**Salut les lecteurs !! j'espère que vous aimerez... **_

_**Amicalement chers lecteurs,**_

_**§ Drago Malefoy §**_

_Résumé: Drago Malefoy arrive mystérieusement à l'ordre du Phénix... pour soi-disant changer de camp... et comme y a plus de place à l'Ordre... que va faire Dumby _?... _forcer la main de Drago à inviter les trois amis chez lui pour le reste des vacances _.1.1 .

REPONSE AUX REVEWS :

**Marrypier :** merci pour tes revew régulière !! vraiment c'est sympa j'ai toujours une reveuweuse qui m'écrit !! je suis sur qu'au moins une personnes lit ma fic régulièrement !! c'est vraiment sympa !! ... mais tu sais c'est pas parce que l'on ne donne pas de revews que l'on est un mauvais lecteur... il y a des fois j'ai pas du tout le temps d'écrire alors je lis mais je ne donne pas mon avis... mais generalement je le donne !! d'ailleurs il y a beaucoup de Fanfic pas connnu alors qu'elle sont : bien écrites et passionnante !! ... je n'est qu'une chose à rajouter sinon les lecteurs vont me taper : merci.

**Naw :** ha oui je sais ... mais pour faire une bonne fic y faut que le lecteurs soit attirer par la suite !!! ... alors je coupe toujours au bon moment ou le suspens s'installe... gniark gniark gniark ...

**Onarluca :** merci pour tes encouragement !!

**Paprika Star :** merci Paprika... et oui je suis humilié... mais pas trop encore dans cette fic... mais d'en d'autre... HAAAAA !!!! ... parfois je fais des chose pas net avec un Weasley... un WEASLEY !!! ... beurk ... quel horreur...

**Hina Maxwell :** merci beaucoup Hina... je trouve aussi que c'est originale sans me vanter. Je trouve que maintenant c'est trop répétitif les fic... toujours le voyage dans le temps pour aller au temps des maraudeur... toujours le prefet et la prefete en chef drago/hermy .. on c'est vraiment pas originale... J'ai une fic a vous conseillez c'est :**_le refuge. _**Vraiment l'une des fic les plus originale et la plus ressemblante vu des caractères des persos. JE vous la conseil vivement.

**_Je dédis ce chapitre à moi, moi et moi. Car ils m'ont beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre._**

Vu de Drago Malefoy

_**! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! **_

**Chapitre 5 : « Le manoir des Malefoy »**

-Lance un sort à ce pauvre elfe et je te préviens tu es mort !

Mais... de quoi parle t elle? ... lancer un sort a Liptis ? ... pourquoi ferais-je cela? ... ho... je comprend... elle croit que je vais lui lancer un sort parce que le dîner est brûler... toujours à me prendre pour mon père à ce que je vois... on va s'amuser... quelle sera sa réaction quand. . .

-Tiens. Donne ça à Conol... pour les brûlures...

... encore gagner. Il me regarde avec des têtes d'ahuris... il faudrait prendre une photo...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je d'un ton dédaigneux.

Granger vira au rouge ... elle bafouilla:

- Mais... mais... _tu-ne-le-puni-pas?_

- Pourquoi?

Elle devint encore plus rouge... amusant... et Weasley qui a la bouche ouverte... et je vais passer un mois avec... _ça?_

- Ho merci maître... c'est trop gentils maître... dis Liptis d'une voix aigu.

- Ne m'appelle pas maître... dis je agacé.

-Oui monsieur, comme vous voudrait. .. Liptis va monter les valises des amis de monsieur dans les chambre, monsieur ?

-Nous ...

- Nous les monterons nous même, c'e&1 très gentils de ta part. dis Granger qui a retrouvé a peu près sa Couleur normal

-Ecoute Granger. .. ici c'est moi qui décide d'accord? ... alors tu n'as pas à donner des ordre aux elfes !

-Mais nous pouvons très bien monter nous même nos valises! !

-Je n'est jamais dis le contraire le seul problème c'est que tu m'a coupé la parole!

Granger revira rouge.

-Nous monterons nous méme les valises... va plutôt donner la lotion contre les brûlures pour Conol... dit lui qu'il nous prépare les restes d'hier... dis-j e à Liptis.

-Bien monsieur, oui monsieur.

Et il partit vers les cuisines.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Weasley.

- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres et les pièce principales... sinon tu te perdra avec ton sens innée de l'orientation...

- Je sais me guider seul merci!! répliqua celui ci.

- Ho mais comme tu as 1 'habitude de vivre dans une pièce j'ai pensé que tu te perdrais chez moi. . .

Weasley devint rouge... parfait... voyons voir s'il va résister... ,

- Laisse Ron ... bon tu nous fais visiter Malefoy ? demanda Potter... toujours à se mêler de tous. .. comme je suis chez moi j'aurais pu l'envoyer à plat de coutures ce sale rouquin. . .

- Suivez-moi. Dis-je, glacial.

Je m'en vais sans me retourner vers le deux grands escaliers en marbre gris ce rejoignant au premier étage. Je les entends derrière moi... il ont du mal avec leurs valises... arriver en haut je me retourne et prend un sourire amusé.

- Wingardium leviosa, dis- je pointant les valises. Elles se lèvent en l'air devant les têtes encore plus ahuris de mes« invités»

- Malefoy tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école! s'exclama Granger.

Parfait je vais la rabrouer.

-Sache Granger, que chez moi l'on peut faire de la magie comme bon nous semble, il y a des protections très forte qui rend le manoir : incartable et sous aucune emprise du ministère de la magie.

J'ai fait mon petit effet... Ils se taisent, tant mieux je ne veux pas qu'ils posent trop de questions...

Je continue de monter avec les trois autres derrière moi. Nous arrivons dans le large couloir est. Je m'arrête devant la porte du bureau de mon 'père'

-Je vous interdit formellement d'entrée ici.

-Des choses à cacher Malefoy ? ...

Je continu mon chemin sans répondre à la provocation... cela ne servirait à rien ... je m'arrête devant deux chambres de l'aile est.

- Bien... nous voilà arriver dans vos appartements... Granger c'est ta chambre... la c'est la tienne Weasley... Le diner à 19 heures précise dans la salle à manger rez-de-chaussée... Viens toi.

- Pourquoi Harry n'est pas avec nous ici?

-Parce que tous simplement Weasley, la troisième chambre de l'aile est n'est pas du tout adapté à Potter... Viens Potter.

Il se renfrogne. .. c'est vrai que je lui parlent un peu comme quand je parle avec Goyle. . . non c'est complètement différent. . .

Je contine de marcher rapidement vers les chambres nord.

Je m' arrete devant sa chambre.

- Voilà ta chambre. 19 heures... dis-je en m'en allant.

- Malefoy attends !

Je me retourne et prend un air de non-interessé

-Qu' est ce que tu voulais dire par « pas adaptée» ?

Je le regarde et colle sur mon visage une sourire sarcastique.

- Tu voulais peut etre une chambre rose avec une garde robe de dentelle?

Il me regarde avec malice.

-Bon a tout à l'heure...

Je m'en vais rapidemment... pas de temps à perdre... Je vais dans l'aile Ouest du premier étage et ouvre la porte de ma chambre avec une formule magique...

Enfin seul... Je n'en pouvait plus de tout ces regards pleins d'interrogation... il ne me font pas confiance non... mais je ne leur demande pas autant... je veux juste qu'ils me fichent la paix et que nous ne nous voyons que très rarement... tout les repas ma l'air d'etre une bonne idée... Il faudra que je leur montre les salles du château... Granger sera contente quand elle vera la bibliothèque.. Granger ? ... j'ai pensée à mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ? ... je dois etre fatigué pour pensé à elle...

Pour me rafraichir aussi bie le corps que les idées je prit une douche longue dans ma salle de bains privée...

« Potter et cie risquent d'avoir des surprises pendant ce séjour... oui beaucoup de surprises... Ils ne connaissent pas les Malefoy. »

_**! §§!§§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! §§! **_

_**C'est bon ne me jeter pas de regard noir... je sais que c'est court mais bon... pour l'instant j'en suit à un chapitre par jour !!! ... c'est quand meme pas mal... je donne de mon précieux temps !!!**_

_**J'ai une faveur à vous demander... pourriez vous regardez ma fanfic « Albus Dumbledore, sa vie » et me dirent ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ? ... merci !!**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**§ Drago Malefoy § **_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§**_


	6. déjeuner mouvementé

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

**_J'ai décidé cas partir de maintenant les chapitres serai plus long et que je les posterai sûrement moins souvent... enfin il y a peut être des fois ou les chapitres seront assez court mais cela voudra dire que j'ai pas d'inspiration sur le moment... pis de toute façon c'est moi qui décide !!_**

**_Sincèrement chers lecteurs,_**

_**Drago Malefoy**_

_**REPONSE AUX REVEWS :**_

**Ange-noire :**désolé de ne pas avoir mis Ginny mais je n'aime pas trop ce personnage, mais comme tu l'a remarqué : 1 c'est ma fic, 2 c'est mois qui décide... je plaisante évidemment... sinon les couples... couples ? Qui a parlé de couples ? ... JKRowling a écrit 5 tomes sans jamais qu'il y ai de couples... pourquoi maintenant ? ... peut être qu'ils y en aura mais il ne faut pas vous attendre à ce que cela se transforme en un livre à l'eau de rose !! ... sinon merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !!

**Sinwen **: merci pour ta revew !! ... bien fait pour fougère... (Sadique !!!) ... non, sinon je ne crois pas qu'il y auras slash... peut être mais comme je l'ai déjà dit au dessus ... pas quelques chose de trop, disons, « énervent comme ces histoire parfois trèstrès énervante (plus qu'énervante) ou le sujet de l'histoire est gâché par un slash ou un lemon stupide !! » (Exemple : moi et un WEASLEY !!! faut être complètement dingue quand même...)

**Marrypier :**merci encore et merci toujours... franchement merci pour tes revews !!!!

**Amanda89 :**... tiens tiens... ne serais-ce pas ma sœur ? ... SI !!! Que vient elle faire dans ma fic hein ? ... tssss ... je suis sur que j'ai été adopté !!! ... non merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire très chère sœur si chère (détesté) à mes yeux...

**Onarluca :**encore merci !! C'est bon de voir qu'on a des revewers qui ne vous lâchent pas...

**Hina Maxwell**: merci beaucoup !! ... j'essais de faire ressembler le lus possible les persos à ceux de JK ... c'est pour ça qui aura peut être pas de Slash car je trouve que les persos ne vont pas ensemble en fin de compte...

**U. $.Hermy :** merci beaucoup j'espère que cette suite te plaira !!

Je dédit ce chapitre à ma sœur si attentionné qui à daigner lire cette fanfic quoique parfois j'ai envie de l'étrangler, de la tuer, de la lacérer, de la mutiler, de la...

_**Vue du petit pote Potter.**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 6 : « déjeuner mouvementé... »**

- Voilà ta chambre. 19 heures... dit il en s'en allant rapidement

- Malefoy attends !

Il se retourne et me regarde d'un regard que seul les Malefoy peuvent faire... faudra que j'essaye un jour... QUOI ? Faire un regard comme Malefoy ? ... suis-je encore malade ? ...

-Qu' est ce que tu voulais dire par « pas adaptée» ?

Il me regarde toujours de la même façon mais avec un sourire sarcastique

- Tu voulais peut être une chambre rose avec une garde robe de dentelle?

Je le regarde malicieusement... Je suis sur qu'il y a autre chose...

- Bon a tout à l'heure... me dit il en repartant toujours aussi rapidement.

Je regarde la porte... elle est e chêne avec une poignée sûrement en or... et une plaque du même métal ou est gravée : « Chambre du dormeur »... nom des plus stupide.

J'entre... Wouha ! ... c'est grand !! ... c'est grand, beau, luxueux et d'un goût raffinée... dommage que les dortoirs de Poudlard ne soient pas comme ça...

Il y a un grand lit à Baldaquin d'une couleur bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles, un bureau en chêne, une table et des chaises en encore chêne, une grande armoire toujours en chêne... et pour finir un canapé avec une table basse installé devant une cheminée... Vraiment, c'était une très belle chambre... Est ce que toutes les chambres étaient ainsi ? ... ou alors Drago Malefoy l'avait installé dans une chambre spéciale ? ... qu'est ce que je pense ? ... jamais il ne se serait donné cette peine... c'est sûrement la plus miteuse connaissant Malefoy... si c'est ça miteux je veux bien finir ma vie dans un endroit miteux !! ...

Il y avait une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Je m'approche : « Salle de bain » est écrit sur une plaque d'or... j'entre. Encore du luxe. C'est si beau. Il y a une grande baignoire en marbre bleu qui ressemble plus à un grand jacuzzi qu'autre chose... Deux lavabos toujours en marbre sont contre le mur avec juste au dessus un grand miroir avec une bordure gravée en bois. Il y a même une douche avec, pour la pudeur, un mur arrivant à l'épaule face à la douche.

Vraiment, Je ne vais peut être pas passé un si mauvais séjour que cela... je regarde ma montre... 18 heures... j'ai encore une heure... Je décide de prendre une douche.

Je reste sous l'eau très chaude et réfléchi à ce qui vient de se passer... c'est assez confus... Malefoy qui nous invite chez lui... Jamais, je ne m'était permis à mon imagination d'aller jusque là... et pourtant ce n'est pas un rêve... nous sommes bien chez mon pire ennemi qui nous accueil dans des chambres qui sont à l'équivalent des chambres dans les hôtels IX étoiles... si cela existe... non vraiment cela ressemble plus à un rêve qua la réalité... à un cauchemar plutôt ... Il faut rester sur ses gardes... cela me parait maintenant si loin ces moments ou j'était avec les Dursley... tant mieux. ... cela n'empêche, je ne comprends pas la réaction de face-de-snobinard ... oh mais il est vrai que de toute façon Monsieur-je-suis-la-plus-grande-noblesse-de-ce-monde ne peut pas rester un mois à Gringott... Il faudrait travailler et ça monsieur ne connais pas...

Malefoy... ce nom résonne bizarre quand on y pense... je le hais. ... c'est un monstre d'orgueil et d'arrogance... pourquoi faut il que cela tombe sur moi ? ... enfer et damnation. ... surtout que je vais devoir le voir tous les jours... tout le temps... alors que son père à aider à tuer la seul personnes qu'il me restait... je ne le supporterais pas.

Je sors de la douche et m'essuie avec une serviette bleu foncé puis la mets autour de la taille... je vais ensuite dans la chambre et ouvre ma valise... je choisi un pantalon noir avec un tee-shirt bleu marine délavé et bien trop grand pour moi ... 18h30 ... il me reste encore du temps... J'ouvre donc les tiroirs du bureau pour voir ce qu'ils contiennent... des plumes, du papier à lettre, de l'encre et un tampon assez étrange... Une rose rouge croisée avec une baguette noir... le sceau des Malefoy je présume... Je regarde ensuite dans l'armoire... Des vêtements. Pas n'importe quel vêtement : des robes de soirées, des robe de sorcier... des vêtements moldu !! ... des pantalon noir plissée et des chemises... des cravates, des écharpes, des ceintures, des mouchoirs, des gilets, des pull à col en V ... et toutes sorte d'accessoires indispensable pour une famille du rang des Malefoy.

Je prends mes affaires que je mets dans une place laissée vide dans l'armoire... Il est 18 heures 45 ... je décide de partir... le temps que je trouves la salle à manger...

Je prends donc une cape noir et sort de la chambre en la fermant à clé... réaction stupide... qui pourrait me voler quoi que ce soit ? ... Malefoy à bien tous ce qu'il lui faut...

Je refais le même parcourt que nous avions fait avec Malefoy... Je fais un peu plus à mon passage au tableaux et tapisseries qui ornent les murs... Des tableaux de sorciers et de sorcières à l'air aristocratique et le regard dur, froid qui fait la particularité des Malefoy... Un tableau attire particulièrement mon attention... Severus Malefoy. Severus ? ... c'est donc cela... les Rogue doivent aristocratique depuis longtemps les Malefoy et pour leur faire hommage il ont décidée d'appeler l'un des leur Severus...

Le tableau montre un homme au regard froid et noir, au cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval portant un livre dont le titre est inscrit mais impossible à déchiffrer... après avoir contemplé le tableau sur toute les couture je continu ma marche un peu plus rapidement.

J'arrive enfin au deux grands escalier de marbre gris emmenant au rez-de-chaussée ... je descend pratiquement en courant les escalier... tout est ciré impeccablement ... Je me retrouve avec deux possibilité ... sois le grand couloir de droite ou l'autre couloir tout aussi large... je choisi finalement celui de droite... J'arrive à un petit salon avec plusieurs portes en bois très foncé... Je compte il y en a 3 ... je m'approche de la plus proche et pose une main sur la poignée quand c'est elle qui s'ouvre sur un Malefoy qui me regarde amusé gisant sur le sol me frottant le nez... mais il remet vite un visage impassible à la place de son sourire amusé...

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? demande il toujours aussi froidement.

-Je vais à la salle à manger.

-C'est de l'autre coté idiot ! tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici.

-Il me semble que tu ne nous à rien dis sur les endroit que nous ne devions pas aller et que tu ne nous à pas non plus montrer la salle à manger alors il est normal que je me perde dans ce manoir trop grand.

Il me regarde avec dédain puis m'entraîne dans le hall

-Bien alors on va être clair... le couloir de droite est interdis Potter... si tu y va je te mets dehors et crois moi il te trouveront bien vite...

-Quand tu dis _ils_... tu parle de tes petits amis les Mangemorts n'est ce pas Malefoy ?

Il me plaqua contre le mur la haine remplissant ses yeux gris...

-Je te préviens Potter sois tu coopère sois c'est moi qui vais te tuer sans attendre que Voldemort vienne te chercher... siffla il.

J'ouvrait de grands yeux ... il avait dit le nom du mage noir... il n'en avait pas... peur ? ...

Je jetai Malefoy au sol dans un craquement.

-Tu sais Malefoy... Je ne crois pas que Voldemort viendra ici... et puis s'il vient je suppose que tu t'agenouera à ses pied et les lui baisera comme le fait si bien ton _père_...

Il me plaqua au sol et me donna un grand coup de poing dans la machoire... je me débattis... nous roulâmes sur le sol nous donnant mutuellement des coups toujours plus forts...

-HARRY !!!

C'était Hermione... Elle sortit sa baguette et nous paralysa tous les deux au sol, moi sur Malefoy.

-HARRY !! mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faite... Vous etes complètement fou !! ... nous allons cohabitez ensemble pendant un mois et vous, vous vous battez comme des gamins !!

Comment pouvait elle dire cela... j'en avait assez... je voulais en finir avec ce sale fils à papa qui ne pensait qu'a lui-même... je voulais lui faire payer les années de railleries qu'ils m'avait faite subir à Poudlard... me venger de son père qui avait en quelques sortes tué la seul personnes qui me restait... me venger du mal qui me prenait chaque jour... me défouler sur cet homme que je connaissais et qui lui ne me considérais pas comme « le Survivant » mais comme une personnes au propre nom... je voulais me défouler de tout...

-Hermione lâche moi qu je donne une bonne correction à cet espèce de...

-Harry tu vas arrêtez à la fin !! ... ce n'est pas comme ça que...

Elle ne finit pas ça phrase... Malefoy, sur le dos, la bouche en sang étouffait, ne pouvant esquisser un mouvement...

-Hermione relâche moi bon sang !! ...

Elle ne bougeait pas comme paralyser elle aussi...

-Hermione !!!

Drago suffoquait encore plus... il était aussi pale qu'un mort et on le voyait qui toussait...ses yeux qui ne reflétais plus la haine mais... un relâchement ? ...

Hermione enleva le sort enfin et Drago put se redresser. Il crachais du sang à présent... et moi je devais avoir une belle bosse sur le front...

Il me regarda... moi aussi... je vu dans son regard de la tristesse et en même temps de la sympathie... J'ai dit sympathie ? ... nous avions besoin tous les deux de nous défoulez en quelques sorte... je me sentais mieux maintenant... la pression qui était sur moi pendant ces quelques semaines était partie...

-Je me releva et tendis une main à Malefoy qu'il ne la prit pas... trop de fierté... et puis il était beaucoup trop tôt.

Hermione nous regardait maintenant l'un après l'autre l'air terrifié de ce qu'elle avait fait...

-heu vous devriez aller vous soignez.... Dit timidement Hermione ...

-Oui ... demandez à Liptis de vous servir ... nous arriverons bientôt... sur ce il partit, moi derrière.

Il nous conduit à une petite salle de bain avec, dans un placard miroir, une trousse à pharmacie. Il me donna une pommade pour mon front et il avala une potion puis se rinça la bouche...

-Je suis désolé... murmurais-je à mon propre étonnement...

Il me regarda intensément... comme pour lire quelque chose à travers mes yeux...

- ... tu n'es pas le seul fautif Potter... Ma conduite était complètement déplacé et entièrement stupide... après tout... vous etes mes invités... murmura celui-ci.

Je ne sais quoi dire... Merlin !!! Est ce que je fais un rêve ou Malefoy me fait ce qui ressemble assez à des excuses ?

Malefoy regardait ses ongles intensément... ses cheveux en bataille cachant ses yeux... Je dois peut être dire quelque chose ? ...

-Malefoy... je ne me suis pas contrôlé... n'en parlons plus... et puis de toute façon...

Il releva la tête. Son regard était indéchiffrable... Il y avait beaucoup d'émotions dans ces yeux... je me tus. Je ne savais pas quoi dire...

-Reprenons depuis le début... Il se racla la gorge, comme l'a dit Granger, je crois qu'il serait temps de mettre nos querelles de coté pour un temps... Il avait dis cela lentement... le regard brillant étrangement... je ne savais une fois de plus quoi répondre...

-Oui ... murmurais-je ne pouvant dire autre chose.

Mais que les choses soit clair, Potter, je le regardais à présent dans les yeux... après, tout redeviens comme avant.

-C'est évident, dis-je en souriant d'un sourire sincère. Je le surpris à sourire lui aussi pendant quelques seconde puis à faire revenir son visage si ... impassible.

-Bien alors allons manger.

J'aquiesais... cela ne faisait à peine quelques heures que j'était avec Malefoy et pourtant maintenant j'en savais plus sur lui qu'en 6 longues années...

Je le suivis à nouveau en dehors de la petite salle de bain, après nous être arranger les vêtements.

Hermione et Ron était assis à table se parlant vivement tout en mangeant.

Quand ils nous virent ils se turent. Un elfe vient vers nous et fit une petite courbette.

-Voulez-vous dîner monsieur, ou Liptis enlève le couvert de monsieur ?

-Non, nous allons manger...

-Bien monsieur.

Je senti le regard de mes deux amis sur moi et Malefoy... Je m'assis sur la chaise que me présentait le petit elfe et attendis.

L'elfe arriva avec un plateau et déposa dans mon assiette avec un plat fumant. Du saumon et du riz accompagné d'une sauce blanche et de légumes vert.

-Voulez vous quelques chose en particulier, Monsieur ?

-Non c'est bon Liptis...

-Bien monsieur...

Il fit une autre courbette et s'en alla. Je regardais Malefoy. Il se servait des ces couverts avec une délicatesse incroyable... c'était déroutant vu que j'avais souvent Ron en face de moi pour manger...

Personnes n'osait interrompre le silence... enfin quelqu'un décida à parler.

-Comment trouvzr vous les chambre ? demanda Malefoy.

-Elles sont très belle... il y a une sacrée garde-robe ! répondit Hermione.

-Oui... généralement se sont des vêtement de famille... vous pouvez les mettre si vous le voulez...

-Vrai ? ... j'ai vu qu'il y avait aussi d'autre vêtement...

-Oui... des vêtements moldu... il y a un temps incertain notre famille était en association avec un ministre moldu... alors il y a des vêtements moldu...

-Ha bon ? ... les Malefoy avec des moldus... jamais je n'y aurai pensez ... dit pensivement Ron.

-Oui... c'est assez étonnant je dois dire. Dit Malefoy impassiblement.

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de pièce... es que par hasard ?...

Malefoy regarda Hermione étrangement...

-S'il y a une bibliothèque ? ...

Hermione acquièsa avec une expression incertaine. Il ricana.

-Effectivement, il y a bien une bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas s'il y a autant de livres qu'à Poudlard, car mon père n'aime pas trop la lecture...

Hermione souriait à présent...

-Je vous montrerais les pièces que vous utiliserais surement... il y a : une bibliothèque, un salle de sport, une salle à la pratique de la magie, une volière, une piscine...

-Une piscine !!

-Oui une piscine Potter... cela fait longtemps qu'elle est là mais je ne crois pas que mon père l'a déjà utilisé...

-C'est quoi une pisine ? demanda Ron le front plissé.

-C'est comme une grande baignoire sauf qu'elle est beaucoup plus profonde et grande... répodit Hermione

-hoo... cela doit être bien...

Malefoy affichait un drôle de sourire...

-Il y a aussi des pièce ou je vous interdit d'aller... dit il d'une voix glacial.

-Je l'ai déjà dit à Potter, le couloir de droite du rez-de-chaussée vous est interdis...

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Parce que ce que tu y trouverais ne t'intéresserais surent pas t de toute façon, je vous trouves à fouiner la bas et vous ne resterez pas une minute de plus ici. Dit il, menaçant.

-Fouiner... tiens tiens... je croyais que c'était toi qui était spécialiser là dedans Malefoy, dit Ron avec une voix innocente.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis... siffla le concerné.

J'observais la scène... nous avions dit que nous laisserions nos querelles de coté...

-Ron, s'il te plait, arrête. Nous avons conclus, Malefoy et moi, qu'il était stupide de nous quereller pour un rien alors que nous allons passez un mois ensemble...

Ron d'un air complètement stupide... puis retourna à la contemplation de son assiette.

Le repas se finit un peu tendu, mais au moins nous savions l'essentiel sur le manoir... La fin des vacances allait être long...

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ _**

_**Désolé d'avoir écrit si tard... mais j'ai eu des empêchement... alors voila !! À la prochaine !! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donnez votre avis !!!**_

_**Sincèrement votre,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ _**


	7. Souvenir et décision

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**_Salut les lecteurs !!! Alors ? Comment allez vous ? ... moi je dirai... que je vais bien !! ... bon vous allez dire que c'est rare ... mais bon... faut bien l'être de temps en temps !! ... bon je m'arrête sinon je vais parler du beau temps... pas si beau que ça... bon STOP !!_**

**_J'espère que vous aimerez je ne vous demande qu'une seul chose : donnez moi vos idées !!!! ... j'ai un peu d'idées mais je veux aussi les vôtres !! (Je les prendrai peut être pas mais vous pouvez toujours dire ce que vous aimeriez qui ce passe...)_**

_**Sincèrement vôtre,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Sinwen** : et oui je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi... la fougère vient avec toi ? ... remarque je crois qu'elle préfèrerais rester ici pour lire mes fics au lieux d'aller à Trou Perdu ville... vrai que comparer à mes fics... !! je plaisante naturellement... merci beaucoup !! c'est vrai qu'il y a des fi qui sont vraiment bien avec des slash...

**Marrypier** : merci toujours en encore... Marrypier !! ... 

**Onarluca :** tu sais je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec ces fics qui disent que les Dray/Potty sois super super... d'abord je ne vois pas Drago Malefoy (moi le plus grand des sorciers !!!) et Potty homos (mais c'est pas à moi de juger...) ... mais il y a des fics qui sont super sur justement un slash Potichedeservice/Drago ... sinon je sais pas trop encore... PAR CONTRE je suis contre tout ces clichés érotiques qui sont je dois dire : particulièrement stupide. (Sans vouloir être vulgaire et en respectant les personnes qui aiment ce genre d'écrit et les auteurs de ces écrits...) enfin moi je trouve... après c'est à vous de voir... MAIS SACHEZ que je respect toute personnes meme si elle n'a pas les meme avis que moi sur les écrits...

**U. $.Hermy** : c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vu de garçon sur fanfiction point net... ou alors très peu... les garçon n'aime généralement (j'ai bie dit generalement !!)pas écrire... plus occuper à faire du _foot_... sinon je ne te répondrais pas... je souhaite rester un peu comme : _anonyme... _comprend moi j'espère !! ... mais bon je pense que tu peux deviner...

**Hina Maxwell** : ... très bien ce que tu dis !! ... un Drago/Harry ?? ... je ne sais pas trop... pas de faux espoir... vous verrez bien la suite !! ... sinon c'est vrai que l'on en sais pas beaucoup sur : Drago, Rogue, Lucius, Voldemort et d'autres...

mais je ne suis pas d'accord !!!!

ECOUTEZ BIEN MA THEORIE : je pense que Drago n'est pas comme tout le monde le pense : « un gentil » ... d'ailleurs cela se voit que dans tout les tomes : il hais Potter, il le menace, il est avec son père et pas du tout avec Dumbledore !! c'est un problème d'éducation !! si on vous dit depuis que vous avez 2 ans que les Moldu et les Sang de bourbe c'est que des abrutis indigne... et bas on y croit !! ... peut etre qu'il peut encore changer... mais tout ce que je dis n'est peut etre pas vrai et Drago a peut etre véritablement un bon coté... en attendant moi je l'ai mi contre son père dans cette fic mais personnes n'est sur que cela sera vrai dans les autres futurs tomes... VOILA !

**Micy :** comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne sais que trop encore si je fais un slash Pott/me... peut etre... peut etre pas... mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il ni aura pas de lemon !! ... je n'aime pas les lemons... mon avis je l'ai déjà donné au dessus.

**Syrma **: merci !! et oui des fautes d'orthographe... je suis sur que j'en fait beaucoup s'en m'en rendre compte car quand j'écris je nen fait que très peu... mais à l'ordi... moi aussi je vois beaucoup les fautes des autres et pas les miennes !! ... sinon merci de rester fidèle à ma fanfic !!

**Orlando.B** : merci beaucoup laureen !! j'espère que cela te plait !! ... vas-tu écrire des fanfics ? ... je les lirais si tu en écrit !! merci encore !!

_Je dédis ce chapitre à **Hina Maxwell**..._

**Vu d'un des plus grand sorcier de tout les temps j'ai nommé : Drago Malefoy.**

_**Italique souvenir ou flash back**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 7 : « Choix »**

Je me redresse dans mon grand lit vert en acajou foncé... il est 5 heures du matin... j'ai encore rêver de _lui_... de lui et des Mangemorts... de son _maître..._ Il a fallut que je sois le fils de ... _ça_ ?... Je soupir. Je n'ai plus peur... non et pourtant à chaque fois je me souviens de la douleur... de la tristesse que j'ai eu... et du plaisir qu'il a eu lui à me montrer et faire subir cela...

Je me remets sous les draps. Je ne comprends pas... avant... non. Il n'y a pas eu d'avant... c'était toujours ainsi... Heureusement, lui était là pour me soutenir et m'aider... je me souviens encore...

**Début de l'été, Juin, fin de journée.**

_Je suis dans une chambre bleu... **la** chambre... ma chambre d'enfant..._

_Je m'ennuie. ... je n'ai pas de compagnon de jeu... j'avais un chien mais..._

_« Drago ? ... ha tu es là... Viens... je vais te présenter à un ami..._

_ - Bien père._

_Je le suis, intrigué... Mon père ne vient presque jamais me chercher ... généralement il envoie des elfes de maison..._

_Il me conduit dans le hall d'entrée ou un homme qui n'a l'air ni vieurx ni jeune attend. Il a des cheveux noirs qui lui arrive sur les épaules et un nez crochu... mais comme mon père me l'a appris je suis poli :_

_ - Bonsoir monsieur..._

_ - Bonsoir...Tu es... ? dit il en regardant mon père._

_ - Drago, dit mon père avec une note de fierté qui me donne courage._

_ - Je suppose que vous etes Monsieur Snape ?... Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dis-je en baissant la tête._

_ - Ton fils est bien élevé. Dit l'homme dont mon père m'avait déjà parlé en regardant mon père._

_ - Oui... je suis assez fier de lui... dit il en me regardant d'un sourire qui reste, meme aujourd'hui, toujours froid... Allons dans le salon._

_Et je les suis, mon père et cet homme en robe noir. Nous allons vers le salon... cet endroit ne ma jamais plus... sûrement a cause des drôles de bruit qu'il y a las bas... alors je n'y vais pas très souvent... sauf quand mon père me le demande._

_Arriver là bas il s'assois dans les grand siège de ce sombre salon. Je ne m'assois pas, je n'y suis pas invité._

_ - Bien ... Drago assied toi là, me dis mon père._

_Je m'assois sans quitter mon père des yeux. Il me fixe tout les deux comme si voulais voir à travers moi... je n'aime pas être regardé ainsi... _

_ - Drago... j'ai pris une décision... tu es très jeune... peut être même que tu n'arriveras pas ce que je vais te demander..._

_Soumis je répond que je ferai tout pour son plaisir..._

_- ... il est temps que tu apprennes les bases de la magie...Mr Snape accepte de te donner des cours pendant les vacances si, bien sur, tu es bonne élève... Car Mr Snape, ici présent, ne s'encombrera pas d'un petit garçon qui n'a pas de faculté spécial... mais je pense que tu es assez doué..._

_ - Je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper de votre fils. ... Mais j'attendrai de votre part, jeune homme, dit il en me regardant sévèrement, de la discipline et un travail acharné._

_Je les regarde e silence, ne sachant que dire._

_ - Tu ne dit rien, Drago ? demande mon père en fronçant les sourcils._

_ - Je serai honoré d'être votre élève, Mr Snape._

_ - Bien... alors je crois que cette affaire est réglée... Drago tu vas nous laisser... nous avons à parler._

_ - Bien père... Mr Snape... dis-je en baissant une fois de plus la tete._

_ - A partir de maintenant ce sera professeur, Mr Malefoy. Dit il avec un petit sourire._

_ - Bien... professeur, père, je vous souhaite le bonsoir._

_Je m'en vais du salon pour retourner dans ma chambre... si mon père décide de me donner des cours c'est qu'il pense que je suis bon. Je souris à cette idée... mon père me complimente en public mais pas en privé... je ne sais pas si je compte pour lui...Je rentre dans ma chambre ou sont installer des jouets... j'en ai beaucoup... mais je préférerais jouer avec quelqu'un... alors je m'invente mon monde... un monde magique mais ou il ni a que des gentils sorciers qui joue tout le temps avec moi... ou alors un monde ou il y a des chevaliers..._

_Mais tout cela n'est que imaginaire... je n'ai pas d'ami... en fait je ne crois pas avoir rencontrer d'enfants de mon age... si dans les rues des magasin ou j'achète mes vêtements sur mesure... mais sinon, non._

_Je décide de sortir de ma chambre, lassé de ce décor imaginaire. Je me dirige vers la salle à manger... c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner._

_J'entre sans bruit dans la pièce...elle est très grande cette pièce, pour moi petit garçon de 7 ans... il y a des tableaux qui ornes les mur et le blason de la famille Malefoy sur pratiquement tout les objets... un elfe mets le couvert sans bruit._

_ - Bonsoir, dis-je très doucement._

_L'elfe sursaute et fais tomber quelques couverts._

_ - Maître Drago ! ... je vous pris de m'excuser je ne vous avez pas vu... dit il en se protégeant la tête... _

_Je ne comprend pas les elfes...ils se protèges de moi comme si j'allais les frapper... mon père le fait souvent._

_Il Ramassa ses couverts les remis sur la table et repartit vers les cuisines... Je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. Mon père dit que si j'y vais je serai sévèrement puni. Mais j'y vais quand même de temps en temps quand mon père est au ministère et que ma mère est occupé._

_ - Drago ? Que fais-tu ici ? demande une voix dans mon dos._

_Je me retourne et dis en baissant les yeux._

_ - Je pensais qu'il était bientôt l'heure du souper, père. _

_ - Tu as raison il est bientôt l'heure... Liptis !!_

_L'elfe appelé accouru vers mon père._

_ - Vas chercher Mrs Malefoy, nous allons souper._

_ - Bien maître, Dit il en repartant, toujours en courant._

_Je me mets derrière ma chaise et attends que ma mère arrive._

_ - Assied toi Drago... me dis mon père alors que ma mère arrive à table... _

_J'acquiesce et m'assois. Le dîner arrive alors, apporter par les elfes. Les dîner ne sont jamais très mouvementé chez les Malefoy... mon père pale un peu avec ma mère mais sinon c'est le silence._

_Le dîner finit je vais dans ma chambre et m'endors assez rapidement. Un peu tendu, demain c'est mon premier cours avec Mr Snape._

_Un elfe vint me réveille le lendemain pour me dire que j'aurai mon premier cours dans une heure et demi._

_Je vais me laver dans la grande baignoire de ma chambre puis m'habille avec de nouveaux vêtements. Je descends ensuite déjeuner tout seul. Ma mère se lève très tôt et mon père et sûrement déjà au ministère._

_A la fin de mon repas il reste encore un quart d'heure avant qu'il n'arrive. J'ai hâte et en même temps j'appréhende ce moment... L'homme n'avait pas l'air commode._

_Enfin il arriva. Il me vois et je lui dit bonjour de la manière habituelle, toujours en baissant la tête. Il est de rigueur de baisser la tête à un adulte, cela je m'en suis rendu compte il y a longtemps. D'ailleurs mon dos s'en souvient encore..._

_ - Bonjour monsieur Malefoy...Ne vous occupez pas de ma santé, elle ne vous regarde pas. Ou allons-nous travaillez ?_

_ - Heu... Hé bien... mon père ne pas parler de pièce spécial... Je pensais que vous saviez..._

_Il n'avait pas du tout penser à l'endroit ou il aller travaillez..._

_ - Bien... à ce que je vois vous etes assez tête el l'air et vous n'avez même pas eu l'idée de demandez à votre père ou nous irions. Dit avec mépris._

_Je baissa la tête..._

_ - Et cessez cette manie de baisser la tête quand on vous parle ! ... vous devez regarder la personne dans les yeux. C'est un minimum de respect._

_Je le regarde dans les yeux. Ces paroles me font mal. Mais je suis habitué. Mon père me tiens ce genre de propos tout les jours... cela aussi je m'en souviendrai._

_Nous partons sur l'ordre de mon nouveau professeur dans un grand bureau. Il doit connaître le manoir pour savoir ou il se trouve._

_ - Bien... j'espère que vous etes bon élève... dit il en s'asseyant dans le siège en face du bureau. Que connaissez vous sur la magie ? _

_Je réfléchi... je ne mi connais pas en magie. En histoire de la magie et de la famille oui. Mon père me rappel tout le temps que nous sommes des sang-pur et tout le reste en suis..._

_ - Je ne connais pas grand-chose, monsieur._

_ - Professeur. dit il en pinçant les lèvres, votre père ne vous a jamais rien dit sur la magie ? _

_ - Ho si, professeur...Mais je n'est jamais fait de magie._

_ - Je ne vous est pas demandé si vous saviez faire de la magie je vous est demandé si vous connaissiez quelques chose à la magie ! dit il d'un ton sec et sans réplique. Je baissa naturellement la tête, Et arrêtez de baissez la tête ! ... vous etes un Malefoy pas un elfe de maison !!_

_Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux... j'en ai assez des reproches constant... restons fier..._

_Je relève la tête en remettant mon masque froid et distant._

_ - Voila qui est mieux... bien à ce que je vois vous ne connaissez rien à la magie... Tout d'abord il existe plusieurs sortes de magie._

_ - Plusieurs ? mais je croyais..._

_ - Ne me coupez pas la parole ! siffla t il. Je me tus donc et un silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes. Je disais donc qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de magie : la magie sorcière, qui est l'une des plus puissante, la magie des elfes... beaucoup plus basique. La magie de la nature, les fées et les plantes... la magie aquatique que l'on ne peut utiliser que dans l'eau... L'ancienne magie, la magie Wylane et la magie noire._

_Je connais la magie noire et la magie des elfes et la magie sorcière mais le reste..._

_ - Nous, nous nous contenterons de la théorie de la magie sorcière et, si vous etes doué, de la pratique._

_Un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage... la pratique... J'ai toujours rêver de faire de la magie... c'est si ... mystérieux et ... magique._

_ - Professeur ?_

_ - Oui ?_

_ - Qu'est ce que la magie Wylane ?_

_ - Ha ce que je voit vous etes pressé dans savoir plus... nous aborderons ce sujet plus tard. Vous etes trop jeune._

_ - Bien professeur._

_Il parla donc ainsi de la magie sorcière pendant quelques heures qui passèrent très vite... même s'il était dur et froid je l'aimais bien ce professeur. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieusement sympathique. ... 0 la fin du cour j'avais hâte d'être à demain pour le cours suivant... _

Quel professeur... je l'aime beaucoup... personnes ne connait vrai visage... dommage qu'il ne vienne plus ici... j'avais quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi...

Je sens que j'ai une envie folle de taper sur quelques chose ou quelqu'un... Je cour vers la salle de bain et me met sous la douche encore tout habiller... une douche ... froide.

Rien de bon pour remettre les idées en place... mon père à tort... je ne veux pas faire honneur à mon rang si mon rôle est de faire du mal aux autres... juste pour la lois du sang.

Je me sèche et m'habille... Je sors de mes appartements et là vois... mes _invités._

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? dis-je d'un ton froid et menaçant.

- Nous avons le droit d'être ici je crois non ? ... tu ne nous pas interdis cette aile non ? réplique Granger...

- Que faite vous ici ? dis-je en l'ignorant.

- Nous... cherchons la bibliothèque... dit Potter.

- Je vous l'ai montrer hier... dis je le regard noir.

Il me regarde cherchant une excuse...

- ... bon... vous avez déjeuner ?

Il paraisse très étonné par ma question...

- Heu... non....

- Bon bah allons y... dis-je.

Ils restent un moment en arrière puis me suivent.

- Malefoy ? demande Granger au bout d'un temps alors que nous traversons le manoir.

- Oui ? ... dis-je sans m'arrêtez.

- Heu... ce n'est pas par là la salle à manger...

Je m'arrête et la regarde dans les yeux... elle à l'air intrigué et aussi ... un espèce de lueur dans le regard... un lueur d défi.

- Granger... dis moi... tu habites dans ce manoir depuis ta naissance ? demandais-je sarcastique.

- Non... mais tu ne nous a jamais montrer cette partie du manoir... nous ne l'avions pas vu e visitant les pièces ...

- En visitant les pièces ? ... alors c'était ça que vous faisiez ? ... ou etes vous allez ?

- Heu... dans les salons... les chambres... les bureaux... la bibliothèque...

- C'est bon ça va... tu ne vas pas me dire toutes les pièce du manoir ! ... ici c'est l'aile nord... je ne crois pas qu'il y a grand-chose pour vous intéressez... enfin bref cela rejoins la salle à manger...

Ils me regardèrent avec un visage sans expression... même pas la décence de m'écouter !! ...

Je repars dans ma course rapide vers le grand escalier... et là un hibou grand duc de la famille fonce vers moi.

Il arrive sur le bras que je lui tend et regarde la lettre...

_ Drago Lucius Malefoy_

_ Manoir des Malefoy_

_ Foret des destins_

Je regarde le sceau... J'étouffe une exclamation... le sceau de mon père...

Les trois autres ont regardé avec attention... et Granger ne peu contenir une question...

- C'est ton père ? ... ho non...

Je ne répond pas... je n'ai plus faim et n'ose ouvrir la lettre... je la mets dans ma poche...

- Je n'ai plus faim... vous continuez tout droit et vous arrivez à l'escalier... Liptis vous servira...

Je fais mine de m'en allez mais Potter e barre la route...

- Qui a-t-il dans cette lettre ? ... demande il les yeux pétillant.

- Cela ne te regarde pas...

- Si je crois bien... cela nous regarde puisque cela vient de _ton_ père...

- Oui et alors Potter ? ...

- Hé bien je te signale que c'est lui qui te poursuit, d'après ce que tu dis, et qu'il est partisan de Voldemort qui _nous _poursuis.

Je ne dit rien pendant un instant... ne sachant quoi dire en fait... je me reprend.

- Effectivement cette lettre est bien de mon père mais elle ne te regarde en rien ... j te signalerai toi aussi que ce n'est point ton nom qui est sur l'adresse... alors tu voudras m'excuser mais je n'es pas envie de perdre mon temps à continuer de t'écouter parler...

- Fait comme tu veux Malefoy, me coupa t il, mais fait attention... si tu nous cache quelques chose...

Puis il s'en va... je reste sonné sur cette réplique alors qu'il parte dans la direction que je leur est indiquée... « Cache quelque chose... » ... Il est chez moi je lui rappelle !!

Je décide d'aller dans ma tour... mon lieu de paix... Je passe derrière une tapisserie, monte un petit escalier et donne le mot de passe au tableau de probablement l'un de mes ancêtres... je n'ai jamais parler avec les tableaux... il sont trop... bavard.

Arriver dans mes appartement secret je m'assois sur le canapé et regarde la lettre intensément... c'est belle et bien : le sceau de mon père...

Après quelques minutes de réflexion je l'ouvre d'une main un peu tremblante...

_Drago,_

_Tu ma beaucoup déçu. J'attendais de toi beaucoup de chose... Mais apparemment tu as choisi ton camps... le camps des perdants, Drago._

_Je te croyais plus ambitieux que cela que de vouloir te traîner au pied de Dumbledore._

Il peu parler lui avec Fudge !! ... lâche, il est, lâche, il restera...

_Vraiment tu m'a déçu... et tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me décevoir... le maître avec grande clémence te donne une dernière chance... sois là Vendredi à notre lieu convenu peu avant... _

_Sache que le maître à beaucoup d'espoir en toi jeune impertinent. Comment oses tu le décevoir des la première fois ! ... Si tu ne viens pas, sache que sa colère sera terrible mais peu, comparer à la mienne._

_Choisi la bonne solution Drago._

_Lucius Malefoy._

« Choisi la bonne solution » ... je crois cher papa que tu ne m'a jamais été de bon conseil... alors la bonne solution est déjà toute choisi...

Je m'assois sur le canapé... c'est assez amusant de savoir que j'ai mes pires ennemis dans mon manoir... et oui mon manoir puisque père à fait de la prison cela me revient de droit... il aura servi au moins à une chose dans sa vie... je le hais.

S'il m'avait aimé peut être que nous n'en serions pas là... cela me fait penser à Dumbledore... c'était hier et pourtant cela me parait loin...

_Monsieur Malefoy... etes vous sur de vos dire ? ... votre père ne connaît pas les nouvelles barrières ? ... je ne voudrais pas courir de risque inutile..._

_Je puis vous assurez que mon père ne rentrera pas chez moi... à moins qu'il ne mais pas tut dit sur le manoir. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible qu'il y est un autre passage..._

_Bien... dans ce cas... Je vais vous demandez d signer ce papier._

_Papier ? ... dis-je en lui prenant des mains. Ho... quoi ??mais... c'est horrible !!_

_Mais c'est nécessaire, Mr Malefoy._

_Je le regarda longuement... Sur ce papier il était inscrit que si je vendait Potter et Cie à Voldemort, je mourrai subitement... _

... Oui peut être serai-je avec lui en se moment si _il _c'était occupé de moi...

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§**_

**_Et bien et bien... ce fut long !! ... je vous l'ai dit maintenant ce sera long à attendre mais aussi avec comme compensation un long chapitre !! ... neuf pages Word quand même !! ... _**

_**Je n'avait pas trop d'idée alors c'est un peu un chapitre de transition...**_

... **_un petite revew se ne serai pas de refus... ?_**

_** Sincèrement et à la prochaine,**_

_** Drago Malefoy (ancien mage noir)**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_


	8. Défi

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

**_Encore un chapitre... même si pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop d'idée... mais par contre j'en ai pour la suite... car pour l'instant on ne sait pas vraiment ou cela mène !!_**

_**Bon je vous laisse lire !!**_

_**Sincèrement et Amicalement chers lecteurs,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Micy : **MICY !!! comment peux tu dire m'avoir blessé !!! Je ne suis point du tout blessé !! on peut avoir des avis différents voyons ... moi JE crois cela (voir chapitre 7 RR) et toi TU pense autres chose... on a le droit d'avoir deux avis différent !! ... mais sinon... bah merci beaucoup c'est très sympa de me dire ce que tu pense !! non c'est vrai que dans celui là y a pas beaucoup d'action... un peu un chapitre de transition...

**Hina Maxwell :** toujours de bonne idées Hina !! ... tu verras au cours du chapitre... bon bah sinon c'est vrai que Drago n'est pas un « gentil » encore que l'on ne le connaît pas trop... on ne le vois que du coté de Harry alors Harry pense que : Drago est un petit snobinard pretentieux et orgueilleux... mais tout le monde à un bon fond. Tous le monde sans exception sa je peux vous l'assurer. ... alors je ne sais si Drago va aller vers Voldemort ou Dumby... Voila !! fini la philosophie pour aujourd'hui... je plaisante ...

**Marrypier :** merci beaucoup !! ... et oui Lucius n'est pas le gentil papa attentionné ... enfin dans les bouqins de JKR il l'est peut etre... Ho NON !! je ne vais pas encore repartir la dedans !!! Je m'arrete car je vais continuer sur trois pas ge une analyse des livres de JK... sinon grand merci !!!

**U.$.Hermy **: heu... que répondre à une telle revew ? ... j'en sais rien du tout... bon bah merci !!

**Vu du Pseudo-Survivant qui ose prétendre pouvoir battre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps !! (... impossible... je vais faire une thèse sur la question... « Comment battre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en 10 leçon, par Potter la Pottiche » ... pas mal comme titre... mouis je me surpasse en ce moment...)**

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 8 : « Défi... »**

Je me réveille en sueur dans les draps de mon grand lit à baldaquin... Jai encore rever de _lui_... Il ne peut pas me lacher de temps en temps... Il vient de montrer la mort de quelques moldus... reve ou réalité ? ... je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

Je me lève de mon lit et vais directement dans la salle de bain... je me mets sous la douche et y reste très longtemps... j'ai toujours aimé les douches.

Malefoy... Malefoy... se nom sonne bizarre... nous avons fait un pacte disant que maintenant nous essayerons de ne pas nous disputer ou encore... se battre. Mais nous n'en avons pas beaucoup parler avec Hermione et Ron... comme si cela pouvait les interesser... Ils font de toute façon toujours tout pour le faire enrager... correction : _Il_ fait tout pour les enrager et cela tourne en pugilat...

N'empêche je ne sais pas si ce pacte va durer longtemps... avec Malefoy ? ... nous nous détestons... Et si Voldemort venait quand meme ? ... et si Malefoy devenait un peu plus... agréable à vivre ?... mais bon prions pour qu'il fasse un effort... fasse un effort ? ... mieux vaux demander la paix dans le monde ou la mort de Voldemort ... se serait plus crédible.

Je sors de la douche et vais m'habiller... il a dit hier en nous montrant les pièce que nous pouvions mettre les vêtement que nous voulions... alors voyons voir... non franchement ces habits là ne vont pas m'aller, trop... aristocratiques.

Je m'habille donc d'un jeans délavé et d'un T-shirt noir trop grand. J'essaie e coiffer mes cheveux mais comme toujours en vain.

Il n'est pas tard, 8 heures. Je continu de fouiller un peu partout... j'ouvre et un placar et je voie... des jouets !

Pas n'importe quels jouets... des jouets magique ! ... qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? ... il devait y avoir un enfant dans cette pièce...

Je regarde de plus près les jouets presque à l'état neuf... ils n'ont pas du beaucoup servir.

Il y a des petits balais qui peuvent voler dans la pièces avec le terrain de quidditch et les balle miniatures en suppléments... je ne savait pas que cela existait. Il y a aussi des petite figurines de sorciers lançant de petits sort, de l'encre prenant vie sur le papier quand on dessinait, des cubes changeant de couleurs... et beaucoup d'autre chose encore en état de marche. Tout cela devait coûter cher.

On tape à la porte... je dis machinalement 'entrée'. Un petit elfe de maison apparaît.

- Bonjour monsieur, monsieur à bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien... tu es ? ...

- Nippens monsieur. Je suis l'elfe de maison qui s'occupe du ménage monsieur. Monsieur Drago nous a dit qu'il y avait des invité et que Nippens devait prendre le linge et faire ce que les invités demanderait a Nippens.

- Bien... heu... je reviens.

- Je partis chercher mon linge salle et le donna à Nippens qui le mit dans un sac en toile.

- Monsieur désir quelque chose ?

- Non merci...

- Est-ce que Nippens peu faire le ménage ou alors monsieur veux rester dans la pièce ?

- Heu... je vais partir... mais dis moi .. par ou c'est déjà l'aile est ?...

- L'aile est est à droite monsieur, après le grand escalier de marbre monsieur.

- Merci beaucoup, Nippens.

- Je suis là pour ça monsieur. Dit il en faisant une courbette.

Je sors donc assez vivement de la chambre et vais à droite... je marche vite sans m'arretez je n'ai pas envie de regarder les tableaux...surtout qu'il ne me regarde pas de façon sympathique.

J'arrive dans l'aile est et là je vois Hermione en train de fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Je m'approche doucement et lui tapotte l'épaule, elle sursaute.

- Harry !! tu m'as fait peur !! ...

- Ca va Hermione ? ... ou est Ron ?

- Bien... je ne sais pas... surement encore dans sa chambre.

- Bon bah on va le reveiller... dis mystérieusement.

- Hein ?... et puis... d'accord.dit elle un grand sourire sur le visage.

Nous rentrammes à pas de loup dans la chambre et vimes... personnes.

- Il est surement en train de déjeuner... il a toujours faim !

- Oui tu as rasion, dit Hermione son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ces lèvres.

- Nous partîmes de la chambre après avoir vérifier la salle de bain et partîmes vers le grand escalier.

En nous approchant nous remarquammes une silhouette assez grande regardant avec attention un large tableau au couleurs clairs.

- Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Hein ? ... ho salut Harry, salut Hermione, j'allais déjeuner mais je suis tombé sur ce tableau.

Je regarda le tableau de plus près. C'était une belle jeune femme qui contrairement au autres tableaux souriait d'un charmant sourire à faire fondre les iceberg.

- Je me disait que celui-ci était différent... il est... plus joyeux que les autres tableaux.

- Oui tu as rasion... qu'est ce qu'il y a marqué sur le tableau ?

- Rien... n'y le nom de l'auteur d'ailleur... en tout cas cela change de cette élément si sombre... un manoir aussi grand, vide, c'est sinistre. Dit Hermione en frissonant.

Nous hochâmes tout les deux de la tête... c'est vrai que le manoir était beaucoup trop silencieux et vide... Il était très beau ce manoir, mais, mettait Poudlard sans aucuns élèves et vous le trouverait sinistre.

- Cela vous dirait de visiter un peu les alentours avant d'aller manger ? ... Malefoy ne nous a pas montrer tous le manoir. Dit Hermione, les yeux malicieux.

Nous nous regardames.

- Pourquoi pas ? ... dit Ron

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux avec espoir.

- OK ... je suis pour. Malefoy ne nous a pas montrer l'aile Ouest je crois...

Ils sourirent tout les deux.

- C'est exact. Allons y !

Nous partimes don joyeux vers l'aile Ouest meme si nous avions encore du mal à nous reperer. Nous arrivames devant une porte ou il y avait marquer : « Bureau de Lucius Malefoy ». Malefoy nous avait interdis d'aller là. Nous nous regardames. Je secoua la tete.

Nous avons dit hier à Malefoy que nous ne ferons rien de ce qu'il nus avait interdit... Je crois que pour pouvoir etre neutre avec lui mieux vaut ne pas entrer ici. Meme s'il doit y avoir beaucup de chose interessante ici. Dis-je en regardant la porte.

Il m'approuvèrent en silence et nous repartimes dans le long et large couloir Ouest.

Nous nous arretions de temps en temps pour regarder un tableau ou une tapisserie interessante.

- Dites vous n'en avait pas marre de voir ds portes partout... si on les ouvraient pur voir ? ...

- Non Ron... Tu sais pour l'instant nous avons vu des salons, des chambre, des bureaux... rien de très interessant...

Je ne les écoutaient pas... Je regardais la porte que nous avions en face de nous. Devant mon manques de réaction à la question poser il regardèrent eux aussi la porte :

_ Chambre de Drago Lucius Malefoy_

Ecrit sur une plaque d'argent sur une porte en acajou foncé. Nous nous regardames. Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence :

- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait.. jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Non Ron !! ... est ce qu'il va voir dans tes affaires lui !

- Oui peut etre Hermione, mais...

Il fut coupé par la dites porte qui s'ouvrai justement.

Et là il apparut. Toujours impeccable dans une robe de sorcier noir, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés et le visage froid et impassible. Drago Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? dit il d'un ton toujours froid et distant. Je n'aime pas cette voix... elle me fais penser à celle de Voldemort.. meme si celle de Voldemort est encore plus glacial.

- Nous avons le droit d'etre ici non ? réplique froidement Hermione, tu ne nous a pas interdit cette aile non ?

- Que fait vous ici ? dit il de la meme voix froide sans faire attention à Hermione. Qu'il peut etre enervant avec ses grands airs supérieurs...

- Nous cherchons la bibliothèque, dis je sans réfléchir, j'aurai du.

- Je vous l'ai montré hier. Réplique t il. Oui stupide réponse...

Je ne sais que dire et regarde Ron et Hermione... une excuse vite.

- Bon... vous avez déjeuner ? dit il simplement. Il veut changer de sujet ou quoi ? ... cherchant des réponses à mes questions je ne fais pas attention à la conversation et suis le groupe... jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou vole vers Malefoy.

Je sort de mes pensées et regarde la lettre que tient Malefoy... c'est...

- C'est ton père ? demande Hermione.

Il ne répond pas... alors c'est lui.

- Je n'ai plus faim... aller mangez sans moi.

Il avance vers moi pour repartir mais je lui barre la route. La curiosité m'emporte.

- Qui a-t-il dans cette lettre ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas... dit il rapidement.

- Si cela nous regarde, puisque cela vient de ton père.

- Oui et alors Potter ?

Je le regarde perplexe.

- Et bien je te signale qu c'est lui qui te poursuit, d'apres ce que tu dis, et que c'est un partisant de Voldemort, qui nous poursuis.

- Effectivement cette lettre est bien de mon père mais elle ne te regarde en rien ... j te signalerai toi aussi que ce n'est point ton nom qui est sur l'adresse... alors tu voudras m'excuser mais je n'es pas envie de perdre mon temps à continuer de t'écouter parler...

- Fait comme tu veux Malefoy, le coupais-je, mais fait attention... si tu nous cache quelques chose...

Je le laisse s'en aller pour me tourner vers mes amis.

- Vous croyez qu'il fallait le laisser partir... on ne sait pas ce qu'il mijotent...

- Non tu as bien fait Harry... Dumbledore a fait le necessaire je crois... il ne nous laisserai pas avec lui s'il n'était pas sur d'etre dans le meme camps que nous...

- Oui, tu as surement raison Hermione.

Nous allâmes en silence dans la salle à manger pour déjeuner. J'était une fois de plus plongé dans mes pensées... je ne savas qu'elle attitude avoir avec Malefoy... nous étions apparement maintenant dans le meme camps...

Je ne dis rien du repas alors que Ron et Hermione eux avait une discution animée sur je ne sais quel sujet...

Après le repas je retourna dans ma chambre pour etre un peu tranquille. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'etre d'accord mais je pris comme joker la fatigue meme si c'était faux bie entendu. Je voulais etre seul un peu.

Arriver à ma chambre je m'ettendis sur mon lit ne sachant que faire de la journée...

Je retourna dans le placard à jouet et là je vis un livre que je n'avais pas vu avant.

« D.L.M. » je l'ouvris. Il y avait écrit à l'interieur d'une écriture ronde et belle : « Carnet de Drago Lucius Malefoy »

Je tourna un page, intrigué. Il y avait en titre « les differentes sortes de magie »... Ce la parlait de la magie sorcière, elfe, noir, aquatique... ces jouets appartenait donc a Malefoy !! ... cela expliquait tout... son père avait du lui payer ce qu'il voulait...

Je tourna encore les pages du carnet pour trouver des pages remplis d'explications sur différents sujets... c'était une écriture enfantine... cela avait du être écrit il y a longtemps...

Avant Poudlard peut être ? ... cela expliquerait ces bonnes notes...

Je lu le carnet pendant tut le reste de la matinée... puis le remis dans le placard. C'était interessant mais cela me rappellais trop Poudlard...Que pouvais-je faire maintenant ? ...

Je mangea un peu de ce que Liptis avait apporté il n'y avait pas longtemps sur un plateau et décida d'aller à la salle de sport faire un peu de Quidditch... Malefoy nous avait permis d'y aller quand on le souhaitais sous la seule conditions de respecter le matériel.

Je pris mon éclair de feu de ma valise et partit vers le grand escalier, le descendi, pris le couloir de gauche, celui de droite étant interdit.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de sport et eu le souffle coupé. Que la pièce était grande ! ... elle aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Poudlard et était vraiment très haute de plafond. Elle avait surement était modifier pour etre aussi grande. Je regarda plus attentivement et vis les trois anneaux pour le Quidditch et... Malefoy !

Malefoy était sur son balai et envoyais le souafle dasn les anneaux et le rattrapais avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

Je pris mon éclair de feu et m'elança dans les air vers Malfoy.

- Malefoy !!

Celui-ci sursauta tellement fort qu'il faillit tomber de son balai mais ce rattrapa.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit il avec hargne.

- La meme chose que toi je suppose, repondis-je.

Il ne répondit pas et envoya encore une fois le souafle dans un anneau pour le rattraper peu après.

Ne sachant ou était les balle je lui posa la question.

- Dans la boite là bas, dit il sans me regarder.

J'atterrit sur le sol en douceur et sortit un petit vif d'or de la boite je le lacha dans la grande salle et remonta sur mon balai en essayant de l'attraper.

Je l'attrapit assez facilement puisque je savait ou il se trouvait et recommença plusieurs fois avant de m'apercevoir que l'on m'observait.

- Un problème Malefoy ?

Il tourna la tete rapidement et retourna à son souafle.

Je laissa partir le vif d'or en fermant les yeux mais je l'attrapait toujurs au bout du compte. Cela devenait lassant.

- Hé Malefoy !

Il se retourna et me toisa un sourcil levé.

- Ca te dirait de jouer avec moi ? demandais-je à mon propre étonnement... il allait forcément dire non.

- Qu'est ce qui te dis que j'ai envie de jouer avec toi, Potter ?

- Mh... l'idée de perdre peut etre ?

Je le vit pincer les lèvres.

- Très bien Potter...

- Le premier qui attrape le vif d'or à gagner...

- C'est tout ?... non Potter moi je parle d'un vrai défi... en six manches. Celui qui gagne le plus de manches à gagner. D'accord ? à moins bien sur que se soit trop dur pour toi...

- Compte là-dessus Malefoy... sa marche. Six manches. Sept si nous sommes à égalité.

- Mais je doute que cela arrive mon cher Potter...

- A trois.

- D'accord... cela va aller vite.

- Un.

Je lache le vif d'or qui s'en va vers le fond de la pièce, nous nous mettons en place.

- Deux.

Je me concentre le plus possible sans quitter des yeux le vif qui va dans tous le sens.

- Trois.

Nous nous lançons tous les deux sur nos balais vers le vif d'or je me mets le plus possible en avant... Malefoy me colle de quelques centimètres... Je l'attrape alors qu'il partait vers la droite.

Je sourit en regardant la petite balle dpré dans mes mains. Malefoy pince les lèvre et fronce les sourcils. Hé oui Potter mène encore Malefoy !! ...

- Un à zéro... dit il dans un murmure.

- Prêt à recommencer ou tu abandonnes ?

- Jamais !

Je sourit... trop de fierté pour s'avouer vaincu.

- Un.

Je relache le vif d'or.

- Deux

Nous nous lançons des regards tout en regardant le vif d'or s'éloigner.

- Trois.

Nous nous élançons encore vers le vif d'or tout proche l'un de l'autre mais je lui fait une queue de poisson qui le déstabilise et rattrape le vif d'or.

Il ne cache plus sa colère maintenant, ces lèvres sont très très pincé et ses yeux jettent des éclairs...

- Deux à zéro pour moi. Dis-je en souriant.

- Plus pour longtemps. siffle t il.

Nous recommencçons le compte à rebours... puis nous élançons vers le vif d'or. Je vais très vite sur mon balai et m'abaisse pour donner encore plus de vitesse.... Mais tout à coup le vif d'or vire à gauche et je ne l'avais pas prévu Malefoy est plus rapide et l'attrape sans problème. Il a gagné... Je m'attend à recevoir des railleries mais elle ne vienne pas. Il sourit tous simplement. D'un sourire sincère et franc.

- On continu Potter ? demande il les yeux pétillant.

- On continu. Répondis-je.

Et nous recommençames encore t encore jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la dernière manche... nous sommes épuisé... mais nous continuons à cause de notre fierté.

C'est la dernière partie. Nous somme à égalité coté point. Cette partie sera décisive.

Nous lachons le vif d'or et nous mettons à sa poursuite. Il vire à gauche puis à droite... je distance Malefoy mais il revient très vite et nous sommes côte à côte donnant toute la puissance de nos balais pour pouvoir gagné cette balle de match. Je me baisse encore un peu plus et mon balai va à une vitesse que je ne pensais pouvoir atteindre tellement c'est rapide.

Je tends mon bras... je l'ai presque... j'entend Malefoy juste derrière moi qui ne peut aller plus vite... j'y suis presque... dans un ultime effort je tend mon bras alors que je uis complètement épuisé... Et je sens dans ma paume une petite balle qui se trémousse dasn tout les sens pour sortir de mon poing. Je l'ai.

Je sourit et m'écroule presque au sol en atterissant. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'entrainement aussi intense. Malefoy ne met pas longtemps à me rejoindre, haletant.

Je m'assois sur le sol la petite balle toujours serrer dans mon poing.

- Ce... n'est... pas... juste... tu... as... un balais... plus performent... dit Malefoy entre deux respiration.

Je mets du temps à comprendre...

- Quoi ?! Mais enfin j'ai gagné !! ... tu n'avais qu'à le dire au début...

Il me toise les cheveux un peu en bataille et les deux grands lacs gris de ces yeux me regardant d'une manière... indescriptible.

- Ouais... bon d'accord ... de toute façon je ne suis plus en état de rejouer... dit il en s'asseyant lui aussi.

Je le regarde un sourire franc sur le visage. Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que Malefoy s'avouerait vaincu je ne le croirais pas.

- Mais la prochaine fois... c'et moi qui gagne Potter !! dit il en souriant encore une fois ce qui est assez rare.

- ... l'heure du diner est passé depuis bien longtemps... dis-je en entendant mon ventre gronder

- Oui... je vais demander à Liptis de nous apporter à manger... bon...

Il se leva et ramassa son balai au sol qu'il alla mettre dans une petite remise dans la grande salle de Sport.

- Je suppose que tu veux prendre une douche ? demanda t il froidement.

- Heu oui...

- Suis moi.

Je le suivit avec mon éclair de feu sur l'épaule. Il ouvrit une porte dans le fond de la salle et la je vis une grande piscine avec plongeoir dans le centre de cette autre salle.

- La piscine... dit il simplement.

- J'avais remarqué.

Je le suivit par une autre porte et là il y avait un vestiaire et des douches de couleur bleu.

- Tu iras mettre ton éclair de feu dans la remise. Dit il avant de prendre une serviette un peignoir et des habits propre et de me les donner.

Je le regardait, sceptique.

- Et je vais pas te le voler ton balai ! ... bon... si tu as faim après se sera servit dans la salle à manger.

J'acquièsa et le regarda partir avant de dire :

- Hé Malefoy !! c'était un très bon match !!

Il me regarda surpris avant de sourire et de repartir vers la porte.

J'enlevis mes vetements et me mi sous la douche en repensant àce bon moment de passer avec Malefoy.

J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre... sûrement. Il continuera jusqu'à réussir à me battre. Alors mieux vaut toujours gagner ! ... c'était vraiment un très bon entrainement. Faudra que je dise à Ron de venir aussi à trois on pourra mieux jouer... Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que Malefoy pouvait etre quelqu'un avec qui l'on pouvait s'amuser. S'amuser est un bien grand mot... je lui est lancé un défi il ne pouvait qu'y répondre. Si cela n'avait été qu'un moment de jeu il aurait refuser... la fierté Malefoy ! ...

Je sortis de la douche et m'habilla de la robe de sorcier que m'avait donné Malefoy. Malefoy me pretant des vetements !! c'est vraiment risible !! ... et pourtant c'est vrai.

Je sortit de la pièce en traversant la piscine et la salle de Sport sans oublier de déposer mon éclair de feu dans la remise ou il y avait assez de balai pour toute une équipe de Quidditch... le petit Malefoy était bien fourni ! ... je remarqua qu'il y avait un ... un éclair de feu ?! ... pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas pris au lieu de prendre son nimbus 2001 ?... mystère.

Je traversa le couloir et rentra dans la salle à manger. Malefoy était devant la cheminée et regardait les flammes danser.

- Ho salut... dit il en me voyant, j'ai vu tes amis tout à l'heure, il finissait de manger... il te cherchais.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu...

- Le diner est servit... dit il en ne quittant pas les flammes des yeux.

- Oui... tu ne manges pas ?

Il me regarda bizarrement puis dit :

- Si...

Il partit vers la table et s'assit à sa place. La table était éclairé grâce à des chandelles sur la table, ce qui donnait un aspect assez féerique à la pièce.

Je vient m'asseoir à la table et mangea à ma faim... Le silence commeça à devenir lourd... Je décida de la briser.

- Malefoy... tu as un lien de parenté avec les Snape ? demandais-je.

- Non, me dit il sans lever les yeux de son assiette, mais ma famille aurait bien voulu.

- Ha bon ? ... pourquoi cela ne c'est il pas fait ? ...

- Parce que je suis le dernier descendant de la famille Malefoy et le dernier descendant des Rogue c'est Severus Snape notre professeur de potion... hors il y a une net différence d'age mais je ne pense pas que cela aurait gêner ma famille si j'avais été une fille ou plutôt si Severus Snape avait été une fille car ma famille veut à tout prix retransmettre le nom.

Je réléchis à ce qu'il bien de me dire et eu l'image de Severus Snape en fille avec des tresses et une robe rose... j'éclata de rire à cette idée.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Malefoy.

- Ho non rien... juste l'idée de Snape en fille avec des tresse et une robe rose.

Malefoy eu un petit sourire à cette idée... Le dîner après cela fut un peu moins lourd mais sans pourtant qu'il y est beaucoup de paroles d'échanger.

_!**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Alors ? C'est long là non ? Et j'ai fais vite pour mettre la suite en plus... alors un petit merci par écrit cela ne serai pas de refus !!**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_** Drago Malefoy**_

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ _**


	9. Entrainement Magique

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

_**Chapitre de chapitre !! ... et oui encore et encore !!! ...**_

**_Bon je voulais vous dire que j'irai sûrement jusqu'à la fin de la 7ème année... alors cela va être long, très long._**

_**J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, car sinon il faut me le dire. N'hésiter pas.**_

**_Je tiens à préciser, si vous en avez eu l'idée en lisant le chapitre qui suit, que Severus Snape et Drago Malefoy ne sont que des amis. Pas plus ni moins. C'est tout._**

_**Sincèrement vôtre,**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**U.$.Hermy :** merci beaucoup charmante reveweuse !! ... vraiment merci c'est très gentil.

**Micy :** merci merci !!! ... tu l'aimes tant que ça ?... ça fait plaisir.

**Marrypier :** grandiose ?... oula là !!! ... je vais finir par rougir... hé mais non !! Un Malefoy ne montre pas ce qu'il pense !! ... et de toute façon le rouge ne me va pas au teint...

_Je dédis ce chapitre à U.$.Hermy, la première a m'avoir envoyé une revew pour le chapitre précédant._

**Vu de moi, votre excellence Drago Lucius Malefoy, sang pur, héritier de la famille Malefoy. **

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 9 : « »  
**

Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser... j'ai jouer au Quidditch avec Harry Potter, mon pire ennemi depuis la première année, contre lequel j'ai perdu et nous ne nous sommes pas battu ni disputer à un seul moment. Cet homme, Harry Potter, contre lequel j'ai accepté de perdre sans broncher, et avec qui j'ai dîner en ayant une conversation décente bien que courte. Non, vraiment, je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé.

Cette journée n'était pas si terrible que ça. « Grâce à Potter » fit une voix dans ma tête ... non pas grâce à Potter. Elle était agréable parce que je l'avais décidé. Severus me l'a toujours dit, c'est nous qui décidons si le moment que nous vivons est agréable ou pas. Cela dépend du comportement que nous avons. ... Oui mais avec Potter quand même !! ... Décidé demain c'est moi qui gagne.

Je mit mon pyjama et m'allongea dans mon lit, mes pensées remuantes beaucoup trop. Je fini pas avoir mal à la tête. ... Il y a de quoi. J'ai passé une journée vivable après avoir reçu cette lettre chargée de menace, venant de mon père. « Père » est un titre qu'il ne mérite pas. Cela me ramène toujours à Saint Potter... non il n'y a pas que cela. Je n'ai croisé qu'une seule fois aujourd'hui la belette et miss-je-sais-tout. Ca y est aussi pour quelque chose.

J'espère que les futures journées seront comme celle là. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais... je me suis toujours senti seul. Dans ce manoir. Toujours. Les jouets et la magie n'y ont rien changé. J'était et je suis toujours seul. ... c'est vraiment horrible de devoir s'avouer à sois même que l'on a passé trop de temps seul... il y avait bien Severus mais il n'était pas là tout le temps... seul. C'est le mot parfait pour me décrire. Seul et confronté à des choix qui n'ont rien d'alléchants. Les _gentils_ contre les _méchant_. C'est pathétique.

Severus ma toujours appris que dans notre monde, il n'y avait pas de gentils n'y de méchant. Il y a des choix.

Des choix, c'est sur ça qu'est basé notre monde. Le futur change selon les choix. Le comportement choisi par une personne peut changer le monde.

Comme Voldemort. Voldemort a choisit de vivre en destructeur, s'amusant de la destruction. Sans Voldemort, il y aurait beaucoup de choses de changés. Des gens qui ne se seraient pas rencontré, des gens qui n'auraient pas décidé de se battre et de servir à quelque chose même s'il devaient en mourir. En quelques sortes Voldemort a fait que les choses change. Que les gens voient les choses différemment, qu'ils changent de point de vu sans pour autant changer de camps.

Oui, Voldemort a changé le monde des sorciers. Son travail est finit. Et pourtant il n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette voix là. Faire du mal aux gens c'est se faire du mal à sois même. Je ne peux pas croire que Voldemort n'a pas de remords pour tous ses crimes... Quelqu'un devra en finir avec lui ... Ca c'est le rôle du balafré. Et voila qui me ramène encore à Potter...

Et moi dans tout ça ? ... Severus dit aussi que toute personnes a une place dans le monde et qu'il est stupide de mettre fin à ses jours. Il a, comme d'habitude, raison.

Mais cela ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire. Severus m'a dit qu'un jour je trouverai ma place dans ce monde. La sienne c'est de servir l'Ordre et Dumbledore pour aider les autres a en finir de Voldemort... moi je voulais donner aussi mon aide à l'Ordre mais Dumbledore m'a dit que j'était trop jeune... peu importe si je meurs, car si je meurs se ne sera pas en ne faisant rien pour que les choses changent.

C'est cela mon rôle. Aider les autres autant que possible pour que les choses changent. Aider les autres jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut, mais au moins si je meurs je ne serai pas mort pour rien. Car plus rien ne me rattache au sol. Je n'ai pas d'amis, sauf Severus, des ennemis, je ne tiens à personnes à part à Severus et personnes ne tient à moi à part encore Severus. Voila pourquoi je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Pour lui, pour Severus. Pour que les autres vivent mieux et que je trouve d'autres raisons à ma vie. Oui, c'est cela mon rôle.

Sous ces pensées réconfortante je m'endormi d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain je me réveille alors qu'il fait grand jour. Je n'est pas fait de cauchemar... un sommeil long, sans rêve... cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi... je devrais réfléchir plus souvent.

Je me lèves et vais prendre ma douche. Je m'habille ensuite et descend prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je rentre dans la salle à manger et revois encore une fois mes _invités _et... Potter.

Je m'assois sans dire bonjour et prends un croissant et un café.

- Bonjour... dit tranquillement Granger. Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils cherchant la moquerie sur son visage. Il n'y en a pas.

- Bonjour... marmonnais-je.

Je mange dans le silence alors que les trois _autres _parlent vivement. Comme tout bon Malefoy, j'écoute avec attention en ayant l'air de ne pas m'intéresser à la conversation.

- Je suis sur que tu feras un très bon auror Harry... moi par contre je ne sais pas si je dois devenir auror ou défenseur magique.

Il vise de hauts postes le Wysly... Haut postes? je débloque!!... c'est plus dur d'aler dans l'administration ou d'etre ministre...

- Défenseur magique. Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Potter. Potter enfin !! ne pas savoir ça !! ...

- C'est comme la police sauf qu'elle défend les gens d'un endroit jusqu'à un autre... par exemple tu veux livrer des balais en grosse cargaison, tu as peur de te faire voler, tu emplois des défenseurs magiques.

Et comme d'habitude, notre chère miss-je-sais-tout national à raison !! ... -20 points pour Gryffondor...

- Ha d'accord... oui c'est pas mal. Mais je préfèrerais devenir auror...

Je m'étouffe en avalant mon reste de croissant. Ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu...

- Quelque chose ne va pas Malefoy ? demanda Granger.

Je tousse puis me reprends.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire?... répliquais-je.

Potter... auror ?... c'est vrai que beaucoup de monde s'attends à ce qu'il devienne auror... mais je n'y croyait pas. Je ne crois pas les rumeurs. Pas comme cette espèce de dindon sur patte de Parkinson... Je ne voyais pas Potter auror... enfin... si. Il sera sûrement un super auror avec pleins de pouvoirs... Je ne pensais pas que Potter se prenait pour un héros pour choisir cette voix là... je pensais que la célébrité ne le touchait pas... en fait si. Je me suis trompé. Une fois de plus. Ne jamais suivre les rumeurs.

Cela doit être bien d'être auror... enfin... battre les _méchants _pour que les _gentils _nous aiment... plus que pathétique.

Non je ne serais jamais auror. Non je ne serai jamais auror. Non je ne serai...

- Malefoy ? Pourquoi dis tu cela c'est très bien auror !

J'avale une fois de plus de travers... j'ai parlé tout haut.

- ... heu... cela dépend du point de vu... m'asardais-je. Mais qu'est qui me prend ? j'ai qu'à l'envoyer paitre !...

- Cela dépend du point de vu ? ... De tout point de vu auror est un bon métier, commença Granger, c'est bien payé, c'est un métier fascinant, c'est...

- Je ne parle pas de ces points de vues ! sifflais-je à mon propre étonnement, c'est un métier pathétique, stupide, facile, cela donne une célébrité stupide...

- Ce n'est pas un métier stupide ou pathétique !! siffla Weasley.

- Ha oui ?... si j'ai bien compris Weasley, tu rêves de mettre des _méchants _en prison et ensuite d'avoir une célébrité qui ne vaux rien ?... c'est en effet pathétique.

- Ha oui ?... et toi qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?... Mangemort pour sa seigneurie tete-de-serpent ? répliqua Potter.

- Mangemort ?... non se métier n'a pas d'avantage... baiser les pieds d'un homme qui n'en ai pas vraiment un et qui te donnes le doloris si tu ne baisse pas assez la tête ?... désolé mais je ne penche pas pour esclave.

Ma réponse semble les choqué. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il m'a demandé si je voulais de venir Mangemort je lui est répondu.

- Alors... que veux tu devenir ? demanda timidement Granger.

- Qu'est ce que cela peux te faire? Tu vas pas me faire croire que cela t'interesse!...de toute façon avec la guerre qui se prépare cela m'étonnerai que l'on ai un travail du genre fonctionnaire ou encore dresseur de Dragons...

- Tu te trompes !! Il faut toujours espérer des jours meilleurs et à un avenir meilleur !!! tempêta Granger, il faut toujours garder espoir quels que soit les circonstances !!

- Ha oui ?... avenir superbe tu ne crois pas ?... on me répète depuis l'age de cinq ans que quand « Voldemort reviendra tu deviendras un fidèles Mangemort »... quelle avenir Granger !!...

Sur ce je m'en vais de la table avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Je n'aurai jamais du rentrer dans la conversation... maintenant je regrette... je n'aurai jamais du me dévoiler ainsi.

Je vais m'enfermer dans ma tour pour que personnes ne sache ou je suis... de toute façon qui viendrai me chercher ?... tu te fais des idées mon pauvre Drago...

Je réfléchi. Je ne trouve pas de réponse à mon comportement. Pourquoi est ce que je n'aime pas les aurors ? Ou encore les Mangemorts ? ... les Mangemorts c'est simple ils font souffrir des personnes innocente... innocente !!! Je deviens pire que Granger avec sa S.A.L.E !! ... qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?... surtout que maintenant que j'ai choisi mon camp je vais devoir supporter toutes ces têtes d'aurors bien né... mais qu'est ce que je dit ?... Je n'aime pas les aurors ?... Pourquoi ?... Peut être parce que Potter et sa clique rêve de le devenir et que moi... je ne pourrai jamais. Je déteste savoir qu'une chose me sera toujours inaccessible... cela donne un goût de faiblesse dans la bouche... je comprends mieux les autres, ceux qui ne sont pas né dans des familles riches ou qui ont du effacer des crimes dans le passé... comment pourrai je les comprendre alors que moi même je suis un « bien né » ?...

Je ne me comprends même plus... est ce la voix de la folie ?... cela ne m'étonnerai pas... et pourtant je ne suis pas fou «toute personnes qui se dit fou l'est moins que celui qui le nie ».. Encore une belle phrase... je n'aime pas ce qui est beau... je n'aime pas les couleurs... je les trouve... fade. Fade car ces couleurs sont placées pour faire jolie et cacher les défauts en ne montrant jamais la vérité... les serpents et les plantes les plus venimeuses sont les plus colorés.

ASSEZ !! ... j'en ai assez de réfléchir à tout cela... mine de rien cela m'épuise... je ne me sens plus... je suis enfoncer dans mes pensées sans penser au chose qui m'entourent... alors que c'est le sujet de mes pensées !! ... oui je penche pour la folie.

Je sors enfin de mes pensées qui m'ont données un mal de tête terrible... et quoi de mieux pour se débarrasser de ces soucis qu'une bonne séance de Quidditch ?... « Tu fuis la réalité dit une petite voix dans ma tête » ... non je ne fuis pas la réalité puisque la réalité c'est justement cela. Le bonheur partagé. Mais cette chose agréable que je ressens en faisant du Quidditch je ne la partage pas, je la garde pour moi... Non hier je l'ai partagée avec Potter. Potter... je suis toujours et encore ramenée à cette homme... il est bizarre de dire homme en parlant de Potter... nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant plus de six ans...

Je descendis dans le vestiaire par une autre porte et me déshabilla pour mettre mes affaires de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui on va cogner les cognards. Cela va me défouler de toutes ces sombres pensées.

Je sors du vestiaire, traverse la piscine, rentre dans la salle de Quidditch... NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Non... non... non, NON !! ... pourquoi faut il qu'ils soient toujours là quand je veux être seul ?... pourquoi leur ai-je dit qu'ils pouvaient utiliser la salle de Sport ?... foutu bonté naturelle !!

Et oui, encore et toujours, Potter et la belette... j'ai dis Potter ?... je voulais dire le balafré.

- Salut Malefoy... toujours d'attaque pour mon défi ? dit l'idiot numéro un auquel on a donné le nom de Harry Potter en venant vers moi.

Je le toise avec mépris... c'est vrai que j'ai laissé mes manières de bon Malefoy de coté ces temps ci...

- Alors ?... tu viens jouer avec nous ou tu reste au sol ?... redemande Potter avec sourire détestable.

- Tu crois que je suis venu pour te regarder jouer ? demandais-je ironiquement.

- Non bien sur. Répondit il en souriant encore plus. _Potter je te hais. Je hais ton petit sourire..._

Je monte sur mon nimbus 2001, et m'envole dans les airs en restant éloigné de la belette et du balafré... manquerais plus qu'il me demande jouer...

- Hé !! Malefoy tu viens ?

Je rêve ou il vient de me demander de jouer ?

Non... Non... NON !! ... répond non... répond non... conscience Malefoyenne tu es pire que l'impero !!!!

- Heu... Harry... tu es sur qu'on peut jouer avec..._lui ?_

Voila... c'est bien Weasley... aller fais demi tour Drago... va t en... tu n'as pas envie de jouer avec eux... non jamais... LA FERME !!

- Mais oui... et puis de toute façon Malefoy n'est pas un trouillard ?...

J'était sur que cela cachait quelques chose... tu vas voir Potter...

- Tu sais Potter, je crois que vous allez vous passer de moi aujourd'hui... comme Weasley est là tu n'as qu'à jouer a tes jeux stupides avec lui...

- Ho... Mais dites moi... ne serai-ce pas un petit Malefoy peureux que nous avons là... le petit Malefoy aurait il peur de relever mon défi ?... ho mais j'oubliais qu'il était tous trouillard dans cette famille...

Je rêve ou Potter vient de me rabrouer à la façon Malefoy là ?... non pas à la façon Malefoy et les Malefoy sont bien plus délicat... et il ne ma pas rabrouer !! Attention second round...

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais... je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant de jouer aujourd'hui...

- Faire... faire semblant de jouer ?! dit Potter avec un peu de mépris (pas encore à la hauteur de la phrase qui tut façon Malefoy...) et qui avait perdu son sourire.... Tu faisais semblant de jouer hein ? c'est sa ?... alors cela ne te feras rien de jouer vraiment aujourd'hui pour voir lequel est le meilleur un Malefoy ?... ho mais je suppose que jouer contre moi est trop humiliant pour toi ? ... c'est ça Malefoy ?...

- Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de faire de défi contre toi aujourd'hui Potter.

Non... Non... il n'y avait pas le moindre mépris n'y le moindre mensonge dans cette phrase... Potter me fais perdre la tête !! J'ai dit cette phrase tout naturellement !!! ... ce n'est pas possible... Ho non... vu comment il me regarde il doit savoir que j'était sincère... « UN MALEFOY N'EST JAMAIS SINCERE DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY !! »... hum conscience... cris moins fort d'accord ?...

- Bon... alors... tu veux bien jouer au Quidditch au moins ?

Je rêve encore ou il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix ?... j'en ai marre de rêver... que ce cauchemar ce finisse... voyons voir... il ne sourit plus il a sa mine de chien abattu là. ... peut être que si... « Un Malefoy n'as pas pitié... un Malefoy n'a pas pitié un Malefoy... »

- Bah... Bon, Potter soyons clair. J'ai deux possibilités. Sois je joue avec toi et l'autre là, dis-je en montrant Weasley, sois je relève le défi...

« Le défi... le défi... un Malefoy est digne... » bon pour une fois conscience je suis d'accord avec toi...

- Bon... Weasley tu joues comme tes pieds et j'ai pas envie de repartir de la pièce avec quelques membres en moins parce que tu auras visé Potter et que le souafle sera arriver sur moi... alors va pour la poursuite d'attrapeur.

Potter sourit à pleines dents... J'ai fait sourire Potter en quelques phrases... je vais finir Psychiatre sorcier moi!!. Non Psychiatre c'est nul comme métier... supporter les problèmes des autres en plus des siens...

Nous nous mîmes en place alors que Weasley boude en se battant contre un cognard.

Nous recommençons la même chose qu'hier... j'ai encore perdu.

- Alors on fait moins le malin, hein Malefoy ? Peut être que si...

- Ron, la ferme.

C'était un très beau match... Potter qui me défend ?... je pense que moi aussi je l'aurai défendu si on l'avait insulter, car s'était un très beau match. ... Une seconde... retour en arrière... ' ...Je l'aurai défendu...' « UN Malefoy ne défend PERSONNES... Un Malefoy ne... »

Je te déteste Potter, je te déteste Conscience Malefoyenne...

Je vais ensuite prendre ma douche et vais prendre mon déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Avec _encore_ les trois imbéciles de Gryffondors qui me servent d'invités...

Je vais ensuite m'entraîner. Je m'entraîne souvent. Mon père m'y à forcer pendant longtemps et maintenant je suis habitué... j'aime même ça.

Je vais donc dans la salle d'entraînement magique et m'installe comme à mon habitude au centre de la grande pièce en position. Je mets une main au dessus de ma tête et l'autre au niveau de ma taille en me mettant de profil... et lance un sort. Sans baguette magique évidemment.

La magie sans baguette ne peut être effectuer que par un sang pur t plus difficilement par un sang mêlé. Mais pas par les Sang-de-bourbes...

Mon père et Severus M'apprennent depuis l'age de 7 ans la magie Wylane. C'est comme cela qu'elle s'appelle cette magie sans baguette. Wylane. Peu de gens connaissent son existence. Dans les grandes familles de sang Pur comme la mienne on apprend à la maîtriser. Mais seul quelques rare élus y arrivent. Car les sorcier au pourvoir Wyllanien son rare.

Je m'entraîne donc depuis l'age de sept ans au sortilège Wyllanien. J'avais appris avant tout les autres sortilèges évidemment. Mais Severus ma toujours dit de ne pas utiliser de sortilège de cinquième année alors que j'entrée en première... cela ferais beaucoup trop de soupçons...

Je sais faire pas mal de sort en magie Wyllanienne. Bien sur je n'apprends pas ces sortilèges débiles que l'on peut faire avec une baguette magique en un tour de main. Non moi je fais des sortilèges assez gros. Je m'entraîne aussi au Impardonnable. Comme le manoir est protégé personnes ne les détecte. Maintenant je sais faire avec une baguette le Doloris et l'impero mais pas encore l'Avada Kedavra. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie de l'apprendre... il faudra pourtant, comme je me suis révolté contre mon père et Voldemort cela ne m'étonnerai pas que cela me retombe dessus... tant pis.

Je m'entraîne donc a envoyé des sortilèges juste avec ma magie Wyllanienne. Le Wingardium leviosa, le rictusempra... des sortilèges de métamorphose... je suis même capable de me rendre invisible.

Mais là, je me lance dans de la magie puissante. De la magie noire et de l'ancienne magie, que je lance avec ma magie Wylane. C'est très très dur... déjà qu'il est dur de lancer de sortilège de magie noir et encore plus dur d'ancienne magie avec une baguette alors sans...

En ce moment j'essaie de lancer un sortilège de magie noir sans baguette très compliqué. Le but de ce sortilège est de faire que ses adversaires s'évanouissent pour plus ou moins longtemps, rien que par la pensée.

Je transforme un coussin en petit chien et essaie sur lui. Mais cela ne marche pas très bien, vu que le cerveau d'un chien n'est pas du tout le même que celui d'une homme.

Le chien ne ressent rien. Super. Drago tu t'améliores... il ne ressens rien du tout !!... je me suis pourtant concentré comme le bouquin le disait !!... bon recommençons...

Je me concentre sur le chien qui c'est tranquillement allongé sur les oreillers de la salle... _tu as mal à la tête_... aller... _tu t'évanouis... tu n'y peux rien, tu t'évanoui..._ tient il bouge la queues... HAAA !!! Je perds contrôle !!... _évanoui... évanoui... évanoui..._ bon d'accord ça marche pas !...

Essayons autrement... c'est un chien... comment un chien peut il s'évanouir ?... heu... les chiens s'évanouissent ?... un chien ne peut pas penser vraiment, ça les médicomages chercheurs nous l'ont prouvés. Ils ont des instincts mais n'agisse que par apport à leur envie et besoin... sont égoïstes les chiens !... alors... il faut qu'il est besoin de s'évanouir pour pouvoir s'évanouir ?... cela n'a pas de sens... «la magie a un sens ?» redit une petite voix dans ma tête... pour une fois t'a raison.

_Quand tu sera évanoui tu te sentira bien..._ regard dubitatif de la part du chien... _il y a des forets avec des chiennes et des lapin... _regard on ne peut plus explicite du chien. Je l'aime ce toutou... _aller... évanouis-toi !! ... satané chien._

Bon alors qu'est ce que ne vas pas ??... il devrait aimer que je lui dise qu'il y a des forets !!... c'est beau les forets !!... oui mais avant ce chien était un oreiller alors je sais pas s'il a déjà vu une forêt... essayons autre chose...

Je me concentre sur l'animal... _tu dois t'évanouir... Tu vas mourir si tu ne t'évanoui pas... tu vas mourir... évanouis-toi..._Le chien dresse l'oreille... il m'écoute ?... hé... _si tu t'évanoui tu te sentira bien... tu ne mourras pas si tu t'évanoui... _

OUI !!!! il est évanoui !! C'est l'instinct de Survie !!! tu es super fort Drago !! capable d'évanouir un chien à distance !!... hé mais... Il se réveil.

Pourquoi il se réveille ?... je ne suis pas assez puissant. Il ne c'est évanoui que quelques temps... cela va être encore plus dur avec un humain... d'ailleurs qui sera mon cobaye ?... Potter.

Oui, Potter est le cobaye parfait. Un bon chien qui m'obéira.

Quelle vision parfaite... Potter tient-toi prêt à t'évanouir à distance !!... ses _amis_ ne remarqueront rien puisque _monsieur le Survivant_ s'évanouis souvent... hé hé... je suis sadique... «Bon Malefoy...»... pour une fois que ma conscience me fait un compliment.

Je continu de m'entraîner sur différents animaux puis crever par cette séance de magie intensive, je vais dans mes appartements. J'appelle un elfe et lui demande de m'apporter à dîner. Après avoir mangé je vais me coucher en repensant à mes plans diaboliques...

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§  
**_

**_Finished !! _**

_**Bon... je sais que en ce moment c'est un peu plat mais maintenant les choses sérieuses vont commencer !!**_

_**P.S : plus y a de revews plus j'écris vite !!!**_

_** Sincèrement,**_

_** Drago Malefoy**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_


	10. Anniversaire

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

**_Je suis désolé si le chapitre précédant ne vous a pas plus, car sans action, d'après vos dires..._**

**_Mai j'essaierai de me rattraper dans les chapitres suivants !!_**

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Amanda89 :** merci frangine !!... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!... je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec tes idées et tes conseils... qui sont très bon !!

**Micy :** Oui je sais... pas très intéressant... allez je me rattrape !! Promis !!... pauvre petit Harry...Merci !!!

**U.$.Hermy :** Je suis méchant hein ?... et oui parfois ma conscience malfoyenne reprend le dessus... comme je l'ai dit : _pauvre petit Harry..._ Merci !!

**Marrypier :** merci encore !!... hé oui que veux tu... Je suis forcément meilleur...c'est un sang mêlé... par apport au Sang-pur...

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Micy... merci Micy pour tes revews !!_

**POV de Harry Potter alias « My Servent »... je vous assure qu'il le sera bientôt !!...**

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 10 :« Anniversaire.... »**

Je sors de la douche un peu plus réveillé qu'à la sorti du lit... hier, Hermy Ron et moi nous sommes coucher asse tard... nus avons enfin réussi à convaincre Hermione de ne pas s'en faire côté Malefoy ou Mangemort ou encore de se coucher tard le soir...

Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, comme tout les matins depuis fort longtemps... C'est mon anniversaire.

Je viens de m'en rendre compte, là, à l'instant, j'ai 17 ans.

Cela ne me fait rien et en même temps... passer ses 17 ans chez son pire ennemi... _pire _si l'on veut... il y a : Malefoy, Voldemort, Malefoy, Snape, Malefoy, Lestrange, Malefoy, Crabbe ; Malefoy, Goyle, Malefoy... je ne crois pas que Drago Malefoy est autant de frère jumeau.

Bon c'est vrai que... ce n'et peut être plus mon pire ennemi... on va dire que nous sommes passer du stade « même couloir, champs de bataille » à « même couloir, indifférence »...

« Vraiment ?... » ... Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que nous avons un peu évolué... nous pouvons maintenant, avoir une conversation respectable sans avoir recours au mains ni à la baguette et Malefoy ne sors presque plus de remarques vaseuses... nous pouvons même jouer au Quidditch !!... il faut dire que jouer à trois c'est toujours mieux qu'à deux.

Je suppose que c'est parce que nous sommes plus mûr... sûrement cela. Et puis, nous avons fait un pacte. Nous essayons de ne pas trop nous quereller mais après... tout redeviendra normal.

Normal... Pourquoi ?... à vrai dire quand on y pense... on peut jouer au Quidditch normalement avec Malefoy et même, y prendre du plaisir. Je suis sur que l'on pourrait... non. Je dois me sortir cette idée de la tête... Malefoy il est, Malefoy il restera.

Mais il est vrai qu'il est un peu moins snobinard et un peu moins « Vous-etes-que-des-imbéciles-de-bas-rang-et-moi-je-suis-votre-maître »... mais il ne faut pas trop forcé quand même. Malefoy il est toujours.

Allons nous jouer au Quidditch aujourd'hui ?... il ne m'a pas encore battu. Alors sûrement. J'ai publié de lui demander pourquoi il n'utilisait pas son Eclair De Feu... je lui demanderai plus tard.

Je me lèves de table et vais chercher mes affaires de classe... et oui, les professeurs nous ont donnés du travail... surtout que cette années nous passeront les ASPIC alors, il ont cru bon de nous surcharger de travail... et j'ai décider de passer mes matinées au travail et mes après-midi au Quidditch.

Je vais dans la bibliothèque... elle est magnifique. C'est l'une des plus belle pièce de tout le manoir. Elle est immense de plafond et de grandes échelles parcourent les rayons en hauteur. La pièce est immense, spacieuse. Des grande baies vitrées avec Balcons sont installés... les rideau sont d'un beau et tranquille vert foncé... ainsi que le revêtement de la pièce. Il y a des chaises et des tables dans la salle, ainsi que lampes à huile. De grandes étagères contre le mur et quelques rayons au centre de la pièce... la bibliothèque du Manoir Malefoy égalerai facilement celle de Poudlard... surtout que les titres des livres y sont beaucoup plus alléchants.

Je parcours les rayons à la recherche de livres sur les métamorphoses... métamorphose... Voila.

_«Transformer facilement»_... cela ne me servira pas... _« Changer la matière de l'objet »_... intéressant mais or sujet...... _«Métamorphoser n'importe objet ou être vivant »_... intéressant... je prend aussi ..._« transformer pour mieux voler »_... complètement or sujet... _« Défiguré son_ _adversaire en un tour de main »_... hum, tentant de l'essayer sur Malefoy, mais non... _«L'histoire de la métamorphose »_... je prends... _« Comment devenir un animagus ?»_

Super !! Bizarre que Malefoy ne l'ai pas encore utilisé... il a l'air vieux ce bouquin... remarque je n'ai jamais vu Malefoy dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard alors pourquoi viendrait il dans celle là ?...

Je vais m'installer à une table et ouvre mon exercice Métamorphose... _« Rédigez un texte_ _sur tout ce que vous savez sur les métamorphoses du XVème siècle. (4 rouleaux de parchemin) »_ Le livre sur l'histoire des métamorphose tombait bien..._« Donnez les différents types de transformation possible sur un homme depuis_ _ce jour. (2 rouleaux e parchemin) » _Oui mais sous quel formes ? Les loup-garou compte aussi ?... _« Faire une recherche des animagus et sorcier célèbres pour leurs transformation diverses et variées. » (6 rouleaux de parchemin) ... _Heu... Hermione m'éclairera sur le sujet...

Je laissa échappé un soupir... Et ce n'était que pour les métamorphose... comme c'était une option que j'avais choisi l'année dernière et qu'il fallait que j'ai Optimal à la sorti, Mc Gonagall nous surchargeais de travaille...

J'essaya de me mettre au travail mais rien n'y fit. J'était tenté par le livre _« Comment devenir un animagus ? » _... j'aimerai bien devenir animagus... cela doit être agréable de pouvoir se transformer en oiseau et de voler avec le vent... ou en fauve et de courir dans l'herbe...

Je laissa dérivé mes pensées et commença à lire le livre.

_Choisir son animal._

_Théorie pour se dématérialiser._

_Comment mettre en pratique la théorie._

_Théorie pour se transformer._

_Se transformer progressivement_.

Cela avait l'air passionnant... je remis mes devoirs de Métamorphose à plus tard et commença à lire ce livre merveilleux.

_Pour pouvoir choisir son animal, faites une liste de vos défauts et de vos qualités, de vos points forts et de vos points faibles, de vos particularités physiques._

_Comparer les par apport à la liste ci-dessous. (Animaux principaux, chercher ensuite les branches qui relis les animaux nommés)_

_Défauts :_

_Têtu / âne ou chien _

_Susceptible / Hippogriffe ou Lion_

_Paresseux / Paresseux ou Lion_

_Calculateur / Serpent ou Singe_

_Lâche / Chacal ou Serpent ou Rat ou Taupe_

_Arrogant / Lion ou Vipère ou Singe _

_Colérique / Taureau ou Cheval_

_Hypocrite / Rat ou Chacal ou Serpent_

Rat... cela convient parfaitement à Quedver... Quedver le lâche... Quedver l'hypocrite...

La liste continuais pendant encore longtemps... Puis il y avait les qualités.

_Courageux / Lion ou Aigle _

_Téméraire / Loups ou Chien_

_Calme / Chat ou Faucon ou Chouette_

_Intelligent / Singe ou Dauphin_

_Aimable / Cheval ou Aigle _

_Obéissant / Chien_

_Loyal / Hibou_

_Franc / Serpent ou Tigre _

_Sincère / Chat ou Chien ou Serpent_

_Chanceux / Serpent ou Mouton_

_Chanceux ?_... aucune chance pour que je sois chanceux... je ne serai donc ni serpent ni Mouton... aucun des deux ne me plaie de toute façon...

Je lu pendant encore longtemps le manuel, puis, la faim me tiraillant l'estomac, parti pour le déjeuner.

Arriver là-bas, je vis Malefoy apparemment concentrer assis en face de l'âtre de la salle à manger.

- Malefoy ?...

Il sursauta violemment. J'ai dû le déranger dans ses pensées... pas grave.

- Potter ? demanda t il je pense, assez nerveusement, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est l'heure du déjeuner je crois...

- Hein ?... ha oui...

Il se leva rapidement et appela Liptis pour qu'il viennent apporter le déjeuner... amusant, il ne m'a pas encore dit la moindre petite phrase blessante depuis le début de la journée... j'espère que cela va durer.

- Liptis !

- Oui monsieur Malefoy ? demanda l'elfe.

- Va chercher le rouquin et sa fiancée pour le déjeuner.

Trop beau pour être vrai... fiancé?....

- Bien, monsieur Malefoy. Dit il en partant dans un pop retentissent.

Il se mit à table sans un mot de plus. Je viens m'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui... c'est mon anniversaire et je souhaite qu'il ne pourrisse pas ce jour, où, pour la première fois de ma vie, je serai avec mes amis.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit joyeusement Hermione en arrivant, au fait Harry.... Joyeux Anniversaire !!

Je souris... il ne l'ont pas oublier, cela fait plaisir.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione...

Malefoy n'a rien dit... tant mieux, je ne souhaite pas qu'il dise la moindre chose... ou alors je ne dit plus de mes actes.

- Salut la compagnie !! dit Ron en arrivant tout aussi joyeusement qu'Hermione. Joyeux Anniversaire Harry !!!

- Merci beaucoup Ron !!

Ils sourirent tout les deux... Malefoy ne dit rien ?? Merci Seigneur d'être aussi bon avec moi pour mon anniversaire !! Merci mille fois !!

Nous nous mettons à table les conversations menant bon train... Sans que Malefoy ne fasse d'interruption !! Que ce jour sois marqué d'une pierre blanche !!... nous arrivons au dessert.

Un gros gâteau à la crème avec 17 bougies arrive, apporté par Conol, l'elfe charger de la cuisine.

- C'est vous qui...

Je les regarde puis regarde Malefoy...

- J'ai demandé à Malefoy ce matin si nous pouvions demander à Conol de faire un gâteau pour ton anniversaire.

Je souris. Non il est évident que jamais Malefoy n'aurait demandé un gateau de son chef. Et puis il ne connais pas ma date d'anniversaire.

- Merci beaucoup les amis... merci Conol.

Le petit elfe trapu fait une petite courbette puis va vers Malefoy.

- Conol peut il servir le gateau, monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui... grogne Malefoy.

Je souffle les bougies, émut. C'est la première fois que je le fais. Puis j'ouvre mes cadeaux un sourire sur les lèvre... s'il on m'avait dit que Malefoy serai là pour mon anniversaire de 17 ans... il ne dis rien... C'est sûrement le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai eut... s'il n'y avait pas Malefoy... mais bon, c'est déjà bien qu'il y ai mes amis.

A ce qui parait on a jamais eu d'anniversaire de sa petite vie, Potter ? fait celui-ci avec une petite moue faussement attristée.

- La ferme Malefoy...

- Tu n'ouvres pas tes _cadeaux_ Potter ?... tu ne dois pas en avoir _souvent_... profites en...

- La ferme Malefoy... sifflais-je en serrant les poings sous la table. Cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai... Pourquoi faut il que cet abrutis de première se sente le besoin d'en rajouter ?

- Tais-toi Malefoy. Où tu le regretteras... dit Hermione, étrangement calme.

Malefoy fait un petit sourire dont il a le secret, puis s'en va en rajoutant au passage, dans un murmure pour que moi seul entende.

- Moi aussi j'ai un _cadeau_ Potter...

Puis s'en va. Je sens que cette journée ne va pas être aussi bien que je l'espérais... non. Il suffit que je m'éloigne de Malefoy et tout ira bien.... Enfin avec la chance que j'ai, on peu toujours rêvé. C'est son manoir ici...

J'oublis mes pensées puis ouvre mes nombreux cadeaux.

Un vif d'or !! De la part de Ron !!... cela a dû lui coûter une fortune !!

Je lui dit mille fois merci, lui, devenant tout rouge sous tant de merci, et ouvre un autre cadeau.

Hermione m'a offert un livre sur les potions « pour m'aider »... Remus un petit carnet que moi seul peu lire, Mrs Weasley des gâteaux, des chocolats et tout pleins de bonnes choses... les frères Weasley des farces et attrapes toutes nouvelles... et...

- Harry... cela te dirait d'aller faire du Quidditch dehors aujourd'hui ?...

Je lui répond que oui et mets le dernier petit cadeau dans ma poche.

- Hermione fit la moue...

- Cela ne vous dirais pas plutôt d'aller visiter le parc ?... demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Moi je suis d'accord... Ron lui aussi trouve l'idée intéressante. Nous partons donc nous promener dehors, alors qu'il fait très beau.

Nous allons en bordure de forêt et nous installons en dessous d'un grand arbre en lisière.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!

Je cris tellement la douleur est grande... je me tiens la tête en me mettant à genou sur le sol... non... j'ai mal... si mal... que cela s'arrête.... Je n'ai jamais eut aussi mal, sauf avec le Doloris...

J'entends des voix qui me disent des choses... je n'en peu plus... je m'évanoui.

Je me réveille dans une grande salle blanche... l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?... je n'y vois rien je n'ai pas mes lunettes... je tends la main à droite pour prendre mes lunettes sur la table de chevet et ma main rencontre du vide... je ne suis pas à Poudlard.

Je tends ma main à gauche.... Ma main attrape quelque chose... mes lunettes. Je les mets et vois Hermione et Ron dans un grand fauteuil... le _même _fauteuil... j'ai trouvé un moyen de charrier futurement Ron... Malefoy de dos en train d'écrire quelque chose. La scène avait tout d'amusant...

Malefoy se retourna et me regarda surpris.

- Tu es réveillé... murmura t il.

- Oui... Pourquoi ? J'aurai du rester endormi ?.... dis-je, sarcastique.

Il me regarda bizarrement, ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione parla avant lui.

- Harry !! tu es réveillé !!...Dit elle d'une voix encore ensommeillé en sautant sur ses pieds...

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant le crie d'Hermione.

- Harry... tu es réveillé... qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda celui-ci.

- Je ne sais pas Ron... je viens de me réveillé... je me souviens d'une chose, j'avais mal à la tête... Où suis-je ?

- Dans la petite infirmerie du manoir... répondit Malefoy, ses yeux brillaient bizarrement... en fait, il était bizarre. Il avait l'air... inquiet.

- Hé bien Harry... tu criais puis t'es évanoui alors nous t'avons fait lévité et Malefoy est arrivé sur son balai... nous sommes rentré vite au manoir et _il_ t'a donné des potions...

Je les regarde... surtout Malefoy... il a l'air plongé dans ses pensées...

- Au fait Malefoy... comment as-tu su que nous étions là ?...

- Hein ?... ho, j'ai entendu Potter crier...

Nous le regardâmes... il à l'air vraiment mal à l'aise... Pour briser le silence lourd qui s'installe dangereusement, je parle :

- Et... cela fait combien de temps que je suis là ?...

- Plusieurs heures...

Je regarde l'horloge... 23 heures... j'ai dormi pendant longtemps... et pourtant je ne ressentais pas Voldemort au moment où es survenu la douleur... que c'est il passé ?

- Je vois... ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je en voyant mes amis se regardant, inquiet, je vais bien... je vais même d'ailleurs sortir du lit dès maintenant !! je me sens en pleine...

- Il n'en est pas question !!! s'exclama Malefoy.

- Hein ?... Malefoy ?...

- Il est hors de question que tu quittes le lit c'est clair??

- Malefoy... Pourquoi ? demandais-je assez froid mais étonné.

- Tu ne dois en aucun cas sortir de se lit !!... tu ne sais pas les effets secondaires du sort que tu as reçu... alors pas bouger et rester un gentil griffy...

- Nous le regardons plus qu'étonné... c'est bien la première fois que je vois Malefoy plaisanté dans un moment comme celui-ci... et maintenant il veut prendre soin de moi !!...

- Excuse moi Malefoy... mais qui te dis que j'ai reçu un sort ?...

- C'est tout simple... je t'ai ausculter alors que vous dormiez... tu as tout les symptômes.

- Les... les symptômes ?... et depuis quand t'occupes tu de ma santé et depuis quand t'ai-je autorisé à me toucher ?

- Ne joues pas les gamins... dit il en levant les yeux au ciel... grâce à moi tu n'est pas dans le coma...

- Dans le coma ?... j'était... dans le coma ?...

-Oui...

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ??? demanda Hermione ébahi.

- Vous l'auriez laissé ici en sachant qu'il était dans le coma ?... non c'est sur. Donc je n'aurai pas pu le soigner par moi-même...

- Par... toi-même ?...

- Oui. ... tu te souviens Granger « et toi qu'est ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? »... Médicomage. C'est ce que je veux devenir... alors c'était une chance inespérée, j'avais un patient dans un état grave...

Je commence à comprendre... j'ai eu peur un moment qu'il ne veule prendre soin de moi... mais non. Un Malefoy est un Malefoy... il a fait sa pour son plaisir personnel.

- Tu veux dire que tu as risquer la vie de Harry pour... Pour... pour pouvoir t'entraîner à ton futur métier ? demanda t elle d'une petite voix.

- Exactement Granger... et j'ai réussi.

- TU AS RISQUE LA VIE DE HARRY POUR POUVOIR T'ENTRAINER AU METIER QUE TU VEUX EXERCER PLUS TARD ???... MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !!! hurla Hermione hors d'elle.

- Calme, Granger... j'ai réussi de toute façon...

- OUI !! ET SI TU N'AVAIS PAS REUSSI EN PARFAIT PETIT MALEFOY QUE TU ES HEIN ?? ... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FERAI ???...

Malefoy ne dit rien... il contempla Hermione d'un air indifférent qui ne fit que monter sa colère.

- Calme, Hermione... je m'en fiche... je suis toujours vivant non ?... Quand à toi, je parlai maintenant à Malefoy avec dédain et haine, touche moi encore et...

- Ho... Et quoi ?... je viens de te sauver la vie, et toi, tu me menaces...

- Malefoy je te prévient... sifflais-je, continu tes petits jeux et cela risque de très mal finir...

- Malefoy me regarda d'un air «Tu-peux-dire-ce-que-tu-veux-je-m'en-fiche... »... je le hais.

Il partit en claquant la porte.

Je regardais à présent mes amis. Hermione était devenu un peu plus calme même si la colère n'avait pas disparu de son visage. Ron lui tenait les épaules dans un effort de la calmer... mais lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très calme non plus.

Nous parlâmes un peu puis, épuisé, je m'endormi dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vient dans la chambre et prit la température de Harry. Il lui fit boire une potion dans son sommeil, marqua quelque chose dans le carnet laisser dans la pièce et l'emporta avec lui.

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**_Fini !! Cela m'a prit du temps mais bon... je n'avais plus trop d'idées..._**

_**Donner votre avis please !!!**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Lucius Malefoy.**_

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§_**


	11. Résister

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§ !§§ !**_

_**Salut les lecteurs,**_

_**J'ai reçu beaucoup de revews et je vous en remercie (8 en tout)**_

**_Un nouveau chapitre, je vous l'accorde, un peu en retard._**

_**Mais, chers lecteurs, j'ai une excuse. La page blanche.**_

**_La page blanche est un phénomène, ou aussi appeler par les chercheurs moldu une 'maladie', qui n'est attrapée que par les auteurs. L'auteur qui est atteint de se phénomène se voit dans l'impossibilité d'écrire la suite de l'ouvrage qu'il a commencé et donc, est en retard dans son travail et fait attendre une foule d'admirateurs qui, apprenant que l'auteur est dans l'impossibilité de continuer son récit, sont capable de choses comme : le meurtre, le suicide, l'espionnage, l'approche incongru et désolé de l'homme-qui-aurait-du-rester-sobre... Comprenez mon désarroi chers lecteurs, et ne me juger, pas avant de connaître la totalité des faits. _**

_**Je vous prie d'agrées, chers lecteurs compréhensifs, **_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Danielove :** merci beaucoup ... la suite !!

**Ange.Lou : **merci beaucoup !!... heu... sans paraître indiscret... tu devrais te coucher moins tard... non je plaisante, puisque c'était en lisant ma fic alors tu peux même ne pas aller travailler ou aller à l'école !!(Je sais pas ton age alors...) en tout cas cela fait plaisir que ma fic te passionne autant !!.... the suite.

**Sinwen :** mes deux petites reveweuses détestées... non je plaisante, vous êtes toujours les bienvenues dans cette fic... comme vous dites (ce qui est évidemment faux) 'Dragounet' ne s'occupera jamais, et j'appuie sur ce termes, de 'Harrychou'. _Jamais. _Sauf... si un homme à la tête de serpent et aux yeux rouges lui ordonne de le faire avec une baguette sous la gorge ou qu'un vieux fou de directeur (d'ailleurs on se demande comment il fait pour être directeur...) décide de mettre son contrat à exécution s'il ne le fait pas. (Lire _'Vacances chez un Malefoy'_ une excellente fic.) Cet un honneur de lie cette fic et j'espère que vous en prenez conscience... je vous fais une faveur... (Trop drôle Malefoy...)

**Orlando.Bloom :** ho mais qui voilà... ne serai-ce pas une élève connu de ma personnes ?... je pense que oui, malheureusement, je connais cette personne... (Prendre un tel pseudo !!... comme si moi on prenait mon pseudo !!...) Premièrement pour la proposition que tu as faites... non je ne crois pas que cela va aller. J'ai demandé conseil au près de personnes qualifié et, les vieilles villes finisse en 'ville'. Mais il faut réfléchir encore au sujet... sinon merci cher patriote dans cette guerre sans merci !!... je m'égare là... une dernière chose qui me tient à cœur et qui est pourtant sans importance : Thanks. (en souvenir à la défunte Madame Letout... (Voldemort l'a tuée par ce quelle avait un accent épouvantable... Lucy aussi je crois...))

**Marrypier :** merci... c'est que cela fasse toujours plaisir car c'est la vérité : je suis The best... Non je rigole !!... et cela fait, quoi que l'on dise, toujours plaisir !!

**Hina Maxwell :** merci Hina !!... j'essaie de mettre du suspens mais... je le coupe toujours !! gniark gniark !!... sadique ?... oui !!

**U. $.Hermy :** Tsss... je sais qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe et de frappe mais... à vrai dire je l'ai relu mais, rapidement car je n'avait pas beaucoup de temps... désolé... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même.. En fait je vais être franc : je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mon chapitre. Dis moi ce que tu en penses !!

**Micy :** Merci micy !!... les Malefoy ont toujours eu un bon sens... The preuve : Drago ne savait même pas que c'était l'anniversaire de Harry quand il a décider de lui jeter le sortilège... hé oui je sais, nous sommes trop doués... mais nous sommes Sang-Pur alors cela explique des choses... comparé à des Sang-de-... erm...

_Je dédis ce chapitre à O. Bloom... une très sympathique reveweuse... (Je me demandais O.B : quand vas-tu me payer enfin !!!...)_

_POV de Drago Lucius Malefoy, futur mage noir._

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

**Chapitre 11 : « Résister... »**

Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Non...Que c'est il passé ?... j'ai cherché pour savoir pourquoi le sortilège Wylan n'avait pas marcher... et je n'est pas trouver.

Pourquoi ? J'ai essayé toute la matinée à m'entraîner sur un chien pour que Potter s'évanouisse enfin... pas qu'il tombe dans le coma !!... Tout aurait dû fonctionner !!... ou alors cela n'a pas fonctionner comme il le fallait car le chien n'a pas la même pensé qu'un homme ?... un chien cela ne pense pas !!!... ou alors il c'est passé quelque chose en même temps... Oui, mais dans ce cas, quoi ?... j'ai cherché toute la nuit et je n'ai pas trouvé...

Nous avons plusieurs possibilité... sois j'ai raté mon sortilège, non impossible. Sois ce sortilège marche différemment avec un animal qu'avec un homme, je pencherai plus pour cela. Sois il c'est passé quelque chose... oui mais alors quoi ? Cela me ramène au point de départ... Finalement c'est cette possibilité la plus crédible. Le sortilège marche sur n'importe quoi !!... Potter s'évanouissait souvent à Poudlard... la presse disait que c'était à cause mot de tête ou de... vision. Il ne faut jamais croire la presse. Normal, avant, c'était moi qui inventait la plupart des ragots qu'ils y avaient dedans...

Non... C'était Voldemort. Mon père m'en avait parlé une fois... les plans du merveilleux et sympathique mage noir... hideux oui.

Alors... à ce moment le mage noir à essayer de trouver Potter ?.... non Dumbledore m'a assurer que Voldemort ne pouvais venir grâce au sortilège qu'il lancerait... alors c'est moi qui est provoqué cela ?... Réfléchissons...

Je décide de lancer un sort à Potter pour m'entraîner. Pour l'instant tout va bien. Je lance le sort à distance. Il s'évanouit comme il le devait, mais, il tombe dans un coma auquel j'ai eu du mal à en faire sortir... je ne l'ai pas dit à Granger et à Weasley mais, Potter aurait pu y rester. D'ailleurs il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour faire comprendre à la belette que moi seul pouvais aidé son crétin de copain... et ensuite ? Je l'ai sorti du coma et... il m'insulte. Enfin pas vraiment mais... ho j'ai oublié quelque chose, Granger me cris dessus car je me suis occupé de Potter...

Je réfléchi pendant encore un peu de temps puis, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Je sorti en trombe de l'appartement et parti vers la petite infirmerie, priant pour qu'il y sois encore.

Arrivé là-bas j'ouvre la porte sans frapper et vois... personnes.

Je sens la panique s'insinuer peu à peu en moi... Ho non...

Je cours dans les couloirs pour atteindre le grand escalier de marbre... pourvu que...

Je descend les escalier très vite et me rus vers la salle à manger... Je soupire de soulagement. Il est bien là. Et il n'y a apparemment personnes d'autres... je me suis fais du soucis pour rien... du soucis ?... mince, Potter me ramolli l'esprit.

-Un problème, Malefoy ? demande avec hargne Weasley.

Qu'est ce qu'il à lui ?... je m'inquiète pour eux et lui me crie dessus !!... aucune dignité de quelques sortes ces gens là...

-Non... le problème c'est toi. Dis-je en désignant Potter.

-Ha ouais ?... tu viens t'excuser peut-être ?

Je ne comprends pas, là... _M'excuser ?_... Un rite moldus sans importance.

-Et de quoi m'excuserai-je ? demandais-je innocemment.

-Ne joue pas les innocents, Malefoy... Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi à toute cette histoire et...

-Tu sais réfléchir Weasley ?... c'est la bonne nouvelle de la journée à ce que je vois...

-La ferme Malefoy... siffla Potter, maintenant tu nous expliques.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer...

-Ha oui ? demanda Granger, premièrement : Comment as-tu ou nous nous trouvions vu que tu n'étais pas là quand nous avons décidé d'aller dehors hier et, deuxièmement : comment as-tu su soigner Harry alors que même moi je n'ai pas su alors que je connais les différents coma magique et moldu ?...

-Premièrement, Granger, J'ai entendu crier Potter dehors et...

-Harry n'a pas crié quand il c'est évanoui, où du moins pas assez fort pour que tu l'entendes alors que tu étais dans le manoir. Dit Weasley.

Je ne sais que répondre... et en même temps, je n'ai pas de compte à leur rendre...

-Bon... maintenant vous allez m'écouter je...

-Maître !!

-Hein ? Liptis ?

-Un homme demande à vous voir maître...

-Je n'attends personnes... qui est-ce ?

-Liptis ne sait pas monsieur, le monsieur à un capuchon et vous attend dans le hall.

Je regarde les autres, assis autours de la table. Granger pâlit. Un silence lourd s'installe.

-Heu...

Je réfléchi à toute vitesse... Personnes ne peut passer les barrières magiques du manoir... et un membre de l'Ordre ne mettrait pas de capuchon sur sa tête...

Je me sens pâlir moi aussi... ho non... ce que je craignais va arriver...

-Heu... vous allez m'attendre ici pendant que je vais aller voir qui est-ce...

-Hein ?... mais, si c'était ton père... où...où... bredouilla Granger... je sais parfaitement de qui elle parler...

Je me sens pâlir encore plus... ne pas penser au passé... rester calme... Mais eux ?... si c'est mon père mieux vaut qu'il ne sache pas qu'ils sont là... pourquoi reste _il_ dans le hall ?...

-_Accio cape d'invisibilité !_

La cape d'invisibilité atterrit très vite dans a main gauche.

-Tenez, c'est une cape d'invisibilité. Mettez vous dans ce coin là... la seul sorti est dans le hall alors je préfère pas trop que...

-Non Malefoy.

Je me retourne vers la voix. Potter. Potter ne veux pas accepter mon cadeau. Potter veux jouer les super héros...

-Tu n'a jamais affronté mon père je crois ? demandais-je avec haine.

-Non mais Voldemort, si. Or je crois que Voldemort est plus puissant que ton _père._

-Ne joue pas les super héros en manques d'admirateurs... tu mets cette cape ou alors...

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Malefoy...

-Harry. Tu ne discutes pas et tu mets cette cape maintenant. Je n'est pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience parce que tu auras refuser de mettre cette cape... et puis ce n'est peut-être pas un Mangemort où...

Granger. Tant mieux si elle le sermonne, mais moi, dans le fond, qu'il meurt ou pas je m'en fiche... en fait non. Si il meurt, moi aussi. Il faut être réaliste, mieux vaut qu'il reste en vie. Bien il ne dit rien...

-Malefoy, tu n'as pas...

La porte explosa soudain dans une dizaine d'éclairs rouges...

-DRAGO MALEFOY !!!

Je me retourne à la vitesse de la lumière et devient plus blanc que blanc si c'est possible...

Je suis incapable de prononcer un mot... celui que je hais tant, celui que je méprise mais pourtant, ma plus grande peur, est là... _mon père_.

Mon père, qui n'est _apparemment_ plus à Azkaban... Non, je ne regarde pas le passé... non...

Il est habillé d'une robe noir en lambeaux et ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffé soigneusement comme à son habitude... la colère et la haine sont dans ses yeux... non, le passé est terminé maintenant... stop...

-Drago... dit il d'une voix doucereuse, tu m'avais manqué... je ne t'avais pas appris à laisser des invités patienter dans le hall...

Au mot invité je regarde à ma droite... il sont sous la cape... tant mieux.

-Je t'avais prévenu il me semble... mais tu n'est pas venu... tu va payer maintenant Drago.

Je le regarde. J'ai peur. Cet homme est ma peur... je ne peux plus bouger n'y même parler... je suis pétrifié par la peur... Cet homme m'a fait subir beaucoup trop de choses... ne pas penser au passé...

-Je sais... mais tant pis... arrivais-je à murmurer.

-Tu t'en fiches alors ?...

Garde ton sang froid Drago... ne baisse pas la tête cet homme est ton ennemi... ne lui montre pas que tu as peur...

-Ou... Oui... Moi je ne baises pas les pieds d'un serpent stupide...bredouillais-je

-ENDOLORIS !!

Non !! ... Je sens la douleur... la douleur auquel j'ai été initié depuis mon plus jeune age... maintenant... non.... J'ai mal, si mal... je voudrai que cela cesse... je cris de douleur... je ne pense plus à rien... juste à la douleur... une douleur fulgurante... je veux mourir... je veux que cela s'arrêtes... STOP !!... s'il vous plait non...

La douleur s'arrête enfin... je suis sur le ventre au sol... je ne peut plus bouger... mon corps ne réponds plus... mon cerveau ne répond plus...

-N'insulte plus jamais notre maître à tous...

-Il n'est pas notre maître... ce n'est qu'un mégalomane servit par des incompétents de sorciers qui se disent Sang-Pur...

-ENDOLORIS IMBECILE !!!

La douleur revient... Plus forte et plus douloureuse que jamais... Mais je ne m'abaisserai pas... je continuerai jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut... je serai fort... je ... je veux... NON !!...je veux m'en aller... assez... non stop...je ne peux même plus crier... ASSEZ !!

Je le vois... il se réjouis de ma douleur... il rit de ma souffrance et de ma peur... Où sont les autres... Potter, Weasley... Granger... aidez-moi... pourquoi...

La douleur cesse mais j'ai toujours mal... mal au cœur, mal à mon amour propre... d'être humilié ainsi...

Il parle... je ne l'entend plus... je ne veux pas l'entendre... Je réfléchi... je dois réfléchir si je dois m'en sortir... si je veux qu'ils s'en sortent... Potter et les autres... Pour Severus...

Je réfléchi... et là je trouve. Au plus profond de mon cerveau germe une idée. Pas une idée très lumineuse mais une idée... Je dois me concentrer sur cette idée... je suis incapable dans inventer une autre...

Je me concentre sur cet homme, dit mon père, qui parle en me toisant de haut, alors que je suis au sol en liens directe avec le parquet...

Je me concentre... _Tu dois t'évanouir... tu vas t'évanouir... ton maître le veux... ton maître te tueras si tu ne t'évanouit pas... aller... évanoui..._

Mon _père _me regarde avec folie... Azkaban ne l'à pas arranger... cela ne marche pas... si aller...

_Tu dois t'évanouir... c'est un ordre évanoui toi !!... allez... Evanoui !!... MAINTENANT !!!_

Je vois mon père soudain qui tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd... je ne me sens pas bien... je ne peux pas me lever... où sont les autres ?... J'ai mal...

Je me lève dans un effort surhumain et regarde autour de moi... ils ne sont pas à... si, la cape d'invisibilité... mais pourquoi reste t-il là ?... il faut sortir... ce sont des lâches... ils se disent Gryffondors...

Je me sens tomber... je meurs ?... non je tombe... comme si je tombais au ralenti... ma vue se brouille... je sombre.

Je ne sens plus rien... je dors ?... sûrement... je ne suis pas mort, ça c'est sur. Après la mort il y a forcément quelque chose, pas rien. Remarque... qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Je n'ai jamais était mort... Sauf maintenant ?... je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Où suis-je ?... tout est noir... flou... je me souviens pourtant... Mon père... non, ce n'est plus mon père. Ce n'est que Lucius... un Malefoy stupide, un Sang-Pur... sis-je comme lui ?... un peu... j'ai été odieux avec Potter, Weasley et granger... plusieurs fois...

Pourquoi suis-je comme cela ?... non je ne suis pas, comme lui... et pourtant, pourquoi ai-je voulu faire évanouir Potter ?... par intérêt... pour me prouver que je valais quelque chose... je suis stupide... comme mon père. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. Moi je changerais... enfin i je le peut encore... suis-je mort ?... je ne sais même plus si je souhaite vivre...

Non. Je dois arrêtez. Je dois vivre, vivre pour aider les autres, pour accomplir le but que je me suis donné. Oui... mais si je ne suis plus... que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?... Pourquoi était-je là déjà ?... ha oui... je me souviens... j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry et aux autres... parce que après ma bêtise, il se peut qu'un passage ce soit ouvert et que Lucius arrive à me trouver... grâce à Voldemort qui lui aura trouvé Harry... Du moins il aura cru que Harry c'était moi puisque il c'est évanoui... je ne comprend plus... je suis perdu... aidez moi... s'il vous plait...

Je ne ressens rien... je ne peut plus rien... tout est noir, sombre... j'en ai assez du noir... j'ai horreur du noir... mon père m'enfermais souvent dans un cachot noir quand je me conduisait mal... ces cachots, près du salon...

Je veux vivre à la lumière... pouvoir sentir les rayons de soleils... Mais pour l'instant c'est impossible... je sens le noir, les ténèbres, qui m'entourent... m'englobent... je veux sortir... je veux voir le jour... laissé moi sortir !!

Suis-je perdu ?... je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus !!... moi qui croyais toujours garder le contrôle quel que soit la situation... je n'ai jamais gardé le contrôle. J'ai toujours réussi à m'échapper, m'enfuir de la réalité... partir, s'envoler... oublier.

Mais là... que faire ?... qu'est il arrivé à Harry aux autres à Lucius... tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un rêve et je vais me réveiller... en soupirant contre la réalité... j'en ai assez... je veux m'en aller... tout oublier... ne plus jamais revenir en arrière...

S'il vous plaît faite moi sortir... je vous en prie... Severus, ou êtes vous ?... venez s'il vous plait... pitié... je veux revenir... je veux revoir le soleil, le sentir sur moi... me protégeant contre tout danger...le soleil si doux qui m'a toujours aidé à oublier... laissez moi...

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_

_**Voilà. J'espère que cela vous aura plus et que vous viendrai voir la suite. Moi aussi j'aime le soleil. Pas le soleil trop fort qui vous fait transpirer, non. Le soleil qui vous repose et qui vous fait ne plus penser à rien...**_

**_J'admet que ce chapitre est un peu court mais, que pouvais-je rajouter de plus ?..._**

_**Bonnes et agréables Vacances,**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ **_


	12. Parfois, mieux vaut dormir que se réveil...

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

**_Alors ? On continu de lire ?... bien... je vois que l'imperium dure assez longtemps._**

_**Que de revews !!... merci beaucoup !!... (l'impero à plusieurs facettes inconu...)**_

**_Un petit chapitre (minimum 8 pages...) et une petite revew ?..._**

_**Un grand merci à ma correctrice Sushi-Powa !! **_

_**Sincèrement chers lecteurs si attentionnés,**_

**_Drago Malefoy_**.

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**U.$.Hermy :** merci !!.... je vais bientôt changer ma bio alors tu pourras savoir tout ce que tu veux !!... tu risques d'ailleurs d'avoir des surprise...

**Micy :** Micy, voici le chapitre tant attendu... donne moi ton avis petite

reveweuse chère à mes yeux !!... merci de tes compliments...

**Marrypier :** Mourir ? Moi ?... je suis immortel voyons... je ne sais

combien de fis je suis mort dans les fic et tu vois je suis encore là

!!... alors.... Suis-je mort ?... tu le seras dans ce chapitre Marry....

**Sinwen et la Fougère :** salut fougère... salut porno-sinwen... je rigole,

non, moi je n'aime pas trop les R... surtout du sexe est c'est ennuyeux et

stupide... enfin, 'chacun ses goût', je vous préviens juste que vous

pouvez être sur qu'il n'y aura jamais de sexe dans mes fanfics... ça c'est

sur... Haha, oui, quand j'ai mit 'ENDOLORIS IMBECILE' c'était pas pour

être amusant mais, c'est vrai que comme Malefoy Senior ne le dis pas

souvent cela c'est tordant... surtout à l'égard de son fils... The Lord Of

The Ring !!! C'est mon film préféré !!... non c'est vrai que c'est

super... un film je conseil à toute personne lisant ce message. Merci les

filles !

**Danielove :** merci beaucoup !!... oui je sais, un peu court, mais celui

là sera plus loin !! Promis !! (Tu peux vérifier par toi-même...)

**Ange.Lou :** merci !!... oui je sais, court... le syndrome de la page

blanche ne se commande pas (d'ailleurs qui le commanderai ?) et j'espère

sincèrement que je ne l'aurai plus... (Surtout que sinon je risque d'avoir

de sérieux problèmes avec mes lecteurs si... compréhensifs... gentils le

lecteur, gentils...)

**Hermione1992 :** merci Hermione !!... les fautes d'orthographe, je pense

que maintenant cela ira mieux car, j'ai une correctrice. Mais bon, je

suis bien meilleur pour faire des MATH (équation et tout le bazar, pour

les moldu un peu moins abrutis que les autres...) et en ce qui concerne

l'orthographe... faudrait d'abord que tu saches écrire 'orthographe'

pour me dire comment faire !!... non je plaisante... merci !!

**DooMbY :** merci beaucoup !! Pour une fois que l'on me dit franchement ce

que l'on en pense de ma fic !!... même si les 'c'est super continu !!!'

me font toujours plaisir... bon bah, j'ai une correctrice maintenant,

j'espère qu'il y a moins de fautes !!... Pour ce qui est de la longueur

des chapitres je fais minimum 7 pages Word et mon maxi pour l'instant

c'est 11... parfois j'écris beaucoup plus que je ne mets sur Fanfiction

mais j'enlève et mets sur le prochain chapitre. C'est parce que je suis

a fond dans l'histoire... mais cela ferait des fins de chapitre un peu

nul...si tu aimes bien mon style tu peux lire mes autres fics !!... encore

merci de ta franchise !!

**Ellie351 :** merci enocre et toujours de suivre mes fics !!... la suite pour réponder à tes question !!... 'méchant Harry' totalement d'accord avec toi !!...

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Danielove !! ... Reading please !!_

_POV de Harry James Lily Potter Evans._

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

**Chapitre 12 : « Parfois mieux vaut dormir que de se réveiller...»**

Je le regarde. Il est beau. Magnifique serait encore mieux... Même si Drago Malefoy l'est plus. Beaucoup plus...

Malefoy nous a sauvé... c'est un mot amer dans la bouche 'sauvé'... cela ne colle pas du tout avec Malefoy. Pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé...

Je voyais Malefoy... Malefoy qui subissait le doloris que lançait son père avec hargne, se régalant de ses cris de douleurs... Mais Drago ne succombait pas... il résistait...

Hermione m'avait mit la cape sur la tête alors qu'elle avait entendu le bruit de la porte explosant dans des gerbes d'éclairs rouges. C'est éclairs rouges nous ont touchés et nous nous sommes trouvés stupéfixiés. Stupéfixiés alors que Malefoy était en train de souffrir le martyr... et je n'exagère rien. Le doloris est la pire chose que j'ai reçue... Et Malefoy l'a reçu au moins trois fois !!...

Je voulais bouger. Je voulais l'aider... je n'avais pas confiance en lui mais, maintenant, si. Il ne nous a pas trahi. Il n'a rien dit à notre sujet, il a subit sans rien dire... je voulais l'aider !!... je voulais l'aider...

Mais je ne pouvais pas... je m'en voudrais pour encore longtemps. Car, je ne souhaite à personne le doloris. Même pas à mes ennemis... cela nous rabaisse à vouloir mourir... c'est horrible...

Il est là. Dans ce grand lit blanc à baldaquin. Ce grand lit dans lequel il dort... Après avoir reçu les endoloris et avoir mi KO Malefoy senior il c'est passé des choses...

_Nous étions toujours stupéfixiés... nous le voyons Malefoy... regardant partout dans la pièce avec des yeux implorants... j'avais mal à ce moment là, très mal... puis Malefoy tombant au sol, dans un bruit sourd sous nos yeux... et si ?... non, Malefoy ne serai pas mort après trois endoloris... devenu fou peut-être mais, pas mort... enfin... je n'en savais rien..._

_Puis Malefoy Senior se réveilla... Le sort, ou qu'importe la chose qu'ait fait Malefoy n'avait pas duré longtemps... il se mit debout, regarda son fils au sol avec haine et mépris... je hais cette homme autant que je hais Voldemort... un sous-fifre sadique, méchant, n'hésitant pas à faire souffrir sa propre famille par des châtiments corporels... Il me dégoûte._

_Il secoua son fils mais cela n'eut aucun résultat... il choisit une autre possibilité, il écrit une lettre à la hâte, toujours sous nos yeux qui en avait assez vu pour longtemps, et la posa à côté de Drago... Il s'approcha de Drago, lui releva la tête... Moi et les autres nous attendions au pire... enfin les autres je ne sais pas mais moi, oui. J'avais peur, peur de ce que cet homme allait faire... j'avais envie de sauter sur me pieds, de jeter un sort à cette ordure qui ce dit Humain et d'aller voir ce que Drago avait... Il était pale, si pale..._

_Malefoy Senior posa sa baguette entre les deux yeux de Drago et commença une espèce d'incantation bizarre... Je voyais Drago se crisper... je voulais détourner la tête mais c'était impossible_...

_Il continua ses drôles de paroles et là Drago se mit à se tordre de douleur... il criait dans son sommeil comatique... criait... et moi je ne me sentais plus... je voulais me débarrasser de mes chaînes... crier au mal de cette souffrance... crier pour qu'il arrête... Je détournai les yeux tellement cela me faisait mal de regarder... comment un homme peut il faire cela à son fils ?..._

_Je vis Hermione en détournant les yeux... elle pleurait... Ron était d'une pâleur incroyable et après avoir vu son visage, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne sourirait plus jamais..._

_Drago arrêta enfin de crier et Lucius le regarda, satisfait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait mais, je peux vous assurer que cet homme là ne verra jamais le paradis..._

_Malefoy partit... Il nous fallu attendre, attendre... Malefoy était sur le sol, plus blanc qu'un mort. Il ne bougeait plus. J'avais peur... peur d'avoir vu quelqu'un mourir sans avoir rien pu faire encore une fois... comme pour mes parents, Cédric et Sirius... S'il est réellement mort je vais devenir fou !!... pitié non... pas encore..._

_Nous pûmes peut à peut bouger... d'abord la bouche puis la tête... nous ne parlions pas... nous faisions tout pour ne pas le regarder..._

Voilà ce qui c'est passé... je suis seul avec lui, Malefoy. Dans cette chambre... j'attends. J'attends Dumbledore et des membres de l'Ordre pour qu'il vienne voir. Ron est allé avec elle... je les comprends... regarder ce corps, d'une pâleur effrayante...

... Malefoy était mon ennemi... Etait ?... non il l'est toujours... il vivra. Je veux qu'il vive... tu m'entends Malefoy ?... Ne meurs pas, pas maintenant... s'il te plaît... pas après Cédric, Sirius et tout les autres... non... Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux... je ne supporterai pas d'avoir vu quelqu'un mourir encore une fois devant moi sans avoir rien pu faire... même si c'est mon ennemi.

Je vois des larmes couler sur les joues de Malefoy... Tu as mal ?... Que t'arrive t-il ?... répond moi... Malefoy, il faut que tu tiennes...tiens...

J'essuie les larmes qui coule sur ses joues et vais m'asseoir devant le feu, pour ne pas voir ce corps si pâle...

J'attends. J'attends toujours... je ne veux plus penser... je ne veux plus voir des gens mourir sans rien faire... je ne veux plus être le Survivant... je ne veux plus être Harry Potter... je voudrais être un homme, un homme que l'on laisse tranquille. Un homme qui n'aie pas le monde sur les bras... un homme normal, un homme heureux.

J'attends. Et le train de mes pensées roule sur les rails de mes souvenirs... sans que personne ne vienne pour me sortir de ce dédale...

J'attends. Et j'entends. Enfin... Ils sont là. Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron... et Snape.

Snape accourt au lit et prend le pouls de Malefoy en le regardant d'un regard emplit d'inquiétude... quémandant un pardon à une personne qui ne lui donnera peut-être jamais... son pouls est faible... et Snape est pâle.

Je vois Dumbledore qui à l'air défait...Hermione qui est assise dans un fauteuil avec Ron... et moi qui regarde tout sauf Malefoy...

-Depuis... depuis combien de temps est il là ? demanda Snape. Sa voix est froide et cassé mais une pointe d'inquiétude est perceptible...

-Quelque heures... sans compter le temps u il est rester allongé dans la salle à manger... murmurai-je.

-Et pourquoi était il allongé... Vous ne l'avez pas aidé ? demanda Snape dont la voix commençait à s'élever... Vous êtes en parfaite santé à ce que je vois... et tout les trois... qu'avez-vous...

-Nous ne pouvions l'aidé... nous avons était stupéfixé...murmurai-je à peine audible...

Snape se tait... il à reporté toute son attention sur Malefoy...

Il dit quelque chose à Dumbledore qui hoche la tête l'air grave.

Je regarde le feu pendant quelques instants, me désintéressant de Dumbledore et Snape... je suis si fatigué...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH !!!!

Je sursaute. Je saute hors de mon fauteuil et ai sorti ma baguette au cas où...

Malefoy. Malefoy c'est redressé dans son lit et a sauté à l'autre extrémité de la pièce... Il c'est arrêté de crier mais c'est recroquevillé sur lui-même en prenant sa tête dans ses mains... comme si cela lui faisait atrocement mal... il tient sa tête et ferme les yeux... ses traits sont crispés comme s'il essayait d'échapper à la douleur... mais quelle douleur ?

-Drago... murmure Snape.

-Qui est là ?... sortez de ma tête... laissez moi... qui êtes vous...

-C'est moi... Severus... Drago...

-Vous n'êtes pas Severus... Severus est parti... il m'a laissé...sortez de ma

tête... vous me faite mal... qui êtes vous...

Drago était crispé de douleur et cachait ses yeux et ses oreilles de ses mains...

-Je peux t'assurer que c'est moi Drago... arrête maintenant...

-Laissez moi !!... Vous parlez trop fort... stop... je veux revoir la lumière... la lumière... pourquoi tout est-il éteint ?... sortez de ma tête... s'il vous plait...

Le silence se fit dans la pièce... Drago avait enlevé les mains de ses yeux et l'on pouvait voir des yeux noirs, d'un noir brillant, envoûtant... noir comme la nuit, noir comme les ténèbres... des yeux noir qui regardaient un point imaginaire, vide de toutes émotions. La réalité me

frappa. Les yeux de Drago étaient gris argentés, pas noirs nuit.

Il arrêta de parler et de se cacher tout d'un coup. Son visage était

n'était pas calme, loin de là, mais par contre vide. Vide de tout. Comme

s'il ne ressentait plus rien...

-Je ne sais plus... murmura t-il, dans un souffle à peine perceptible...

Suis-je dans le coma ?... suis-je... mort ?... ou alors je suis fou... mais enfin sortez de ma tête !!... allez-vous en...

Le silence était pesant dans la pièce... Drago parlait comme si nous n'étions pas là... je voyais Dumbledore plongé dans une intense réflexion et Snape qui avait un visage inquiet, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange...

-Je n'en peux plus... je voudrais revoir le jour... revoir Severus... revoir le soleil... Même revoir Potter... pouvoir faire ce que j'avais commencer...

-Drago...

Drago sursauta violemment et apporta se mains à ces oreilles... comme si le simple fait d'entendre quelqu'un parler lui donner un mal fou aux oreilles...

-... Qui êtes vous ?... cria t il presque.

-C'est moi Drago... Severus... dit Severus d'une voix douce que je n'avais encore jamais entendu.

-Se...Severus ?... qui est-ce ?... non... je sais qui est Severus... je le savais...

Sa mine était maintenant affolée et une incompréhension se lisait sur son visage...

-Je dois me souvenir... Severus... se nom m'est familier... je ne sais plus...

-Essayez de vous souvenir Drago...

Drago sursauta encore plus violemment.

-Qui êtes vous. ?... vous n'êtes pas la même voix que tout à l'heure...

-Je suis un ami de Severus... dit doucement le professeur Dumbledore...

-je ne me souviens plus qui est Severus... je suis sûr qu'avant je le savais... mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois rien... tout est noir...

Severus ne cachait pas son inquiétude et sa peine... Son protégé ne se souvenait plus de lui...son protégé ne voyait plus rien aussi.... Pourquoi ces yeux noirs et aveugles avaient remplacé ces si beaux yeux gris ?... qu'avait fait Lucius pour en arriver là ??...

-S'il te plait Drago... souviens-toi...

-Me souvenir ?... de quoi... je me souviens d'une phrase... 'Souffrir pour mieux faire souffrir les autres'...

Severus apporta une main à sa bouche...

-Drago... ne vous souvenez vous pas d'autre chose...

Drago ne réagissait pas...

-Drago ?...

Aucune réaction... le dit Drago était plongé dans ses pensées...

-Combien y a-t-il de personnes ici ?... je les entends... au moins trois...

-Drago ?... nous entends-tu ?...

-Entendre ?... oui je vous entends... mais qui est Drago ?... cela ferait donc quatre plus ce Drago...

-Mais enfin réveille toi !! S'emporta Snape, c'est toi, Drago !!

-Drago... moi ?... je ne sais plus...

Drago fut pris d'un sursaut violent et repris de la même voix affolé de tout à l'heure :

- Au secours... Severus aidez moi... je suis prisonnier... Severus !!...

Drago c'était complètement affaissé contre le mur, au sol et pleurais à chaudes larmes...

-je suis en train de devenir fou... Je ne suis pas tout seul dans ma tête!!...il n'y a pas que cela... où sont-ils donc tous ?... Pourquoi Potter et les autres ne m'ont pas aidés ?... ou sont-ils ?... je voudrais me réveiller... ME RÉVEILLER !!!

Il avait crié... Je ne savais que faire... pauvre Drago... était-il... fou ?... 'Une personne qui se dit fou l'est moins qu'une personnes qui le nit' fit une voix dans ma tête... mais là ?...

-Drago... je suis là...

-Severus ?... c'est vous ?... Severus je suis coincé dans... je ne sais dans quoi mais il fait noir... totalement noir... je veux voir le jour...

-c'est bien moi Drago... que vous est-il arrivé ?...

-Sais pas... passé vite... mon père voulait me tuer... je l'ai immobilisé...

je suis tombé... Potter, Weasley Granger m'ont abandonné... sont restés sous la cape...

Snape nous lança un regard à faire frissonner un mort et Dumbledore prit la relève.

-Drago... savez vous ce qui vous est arrivé par la suite...

-Moi je sais ! C'est Malefoy il a...

-POTTER !!!... tu es là aussi !!... lâche... t'es qu'un lâche... dit il en mettant debout.... Il ne voyait toujours rien.

-Malefoy, écoute moi... nous avons été stupéfixiés et...

-Comment ?... hein, comment ?... vous étiez sous la cape... pendant qu'il me torturait...

-C'est vrai Malefoy... Harry dit la vérité... me défendit Hermione.

Il se reprit soudain la tête dans les mains et se mit à crier... Snape accouru et voulu le prendre mais il fut projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce par une force invisible, il s'affaissa sur le sol : inanimé.

Drago tituba et se raccrocha au mur... haletant sous l'effort...

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... murmura t il, je... je... SORTEZ DE MA TETE !!

Il se remit à crier et nous le regardions ne sachant que faire... Dumbledore récitais une incantation et un mince faisceau doré sorti de sa baguette vers Drago... Il le rejeta tout aussi violemment qu'il avait fait avec Snape, sauf que là le faisceau était de lumière... il ne pu donc rien faire.... Dumbledore, avait l'air las, très las. Et pourtant ses yeux brillaient sous la concentration... trouver une solution, et vite...

Drago tomba soudain à genou se tenant toujours la tête et dit d'une voix hachée :

-Je suis... désolé... sortez s'il vous plait... partez... partez... vous n'êtes

pas le vrai Severus... je lui ai fait mal... partez... s'il vous plait...

Drago continuait à parler alors que de ses yeux noir s'écoulaient des larmes... ses yeux... se yeux changeaient de couleur !!... Il était gris très foncé mais changeait quand même !!...

-Professeur... ses yeux !! M'écriais-je.

Tous regardèrent ses yeux remplit de larmes de souffrance... ses yeux passaient les couleurs très rapidement... ils arrivaient maintenant aux même gris que quand le ciel est orageux...

Drago lui, était toujours à genoux... tremblant de tout ces membres, la tristesse, la douleur, l'incompréhension sur son visage...

Hermione pleurait devant un telle spectacle... elle détourna la tête alors que Ron la prenait dans ses bars.

Ses yeux redevinrent du même gris argenté qu'ils avaient été jadis et il s'effondra sur le sol, de nouveau évanouit.

-Pro... Professeur... Il... Il est...

-Non miss Granger... je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais, nous ne tarderons pas à savoir...

-nous savons nous, professeur !! S'exclama Ron.

Avant d'écouter notre récit nous mîmes Malefoy sur le lit et le professeur Snape dans un autre. Dumbledore lui donna une potion et dit des incantations sur Drago et convoqua d'urgence des membres de l'Ordre par cheminée, nous nous installâmes ensuite autour d'une table ronde, dans la petite infirmerie du Manoir. Observant Malefoy qui dormait, le visage tendu.

Dumbledore rompit le silence d'une voix assuré mais assez inquiète.

-Alors... que c'est il passé pour que monsieur Malefoy soit dans cet état ?... j'ai entendu parler de monsieur Lucius Malefoy il me semble...

-Oui professeur, dit Hermione, nous étions à table pour le petit déjeuner quand un elfe de maison est venu nous dire qu'un visiteur attendait dans le hall. Malefoy nous a demandé d'aller sous une cape d'invisibilité pendant qu'il irait voir qui était dans le hall...

-Mais la personne est venue toute seul apparemment, observa Dumbledore.

-C'est exact, Lucius Malefoy est entré en faisant exploser la porte de la salle à manger et, nous avons reçu des sorts de stupéfixion tout les trois.

-Des sorts de stupéfixion, dit Dumbledore qui fronçait les sourcils derrière ces lunettes en demi-lune.

-Heu... en fait je ne sais quel sortilège c'était, professeur, mais cela nous a immobilisé.

-Je vois... Ensuite Lucius Malefoy s'en est prit à son fils, je suppose...

-oui... il... il a dit que c'était un traître et qu'il... méritait la mort... il lui a donné le Doloris et... et...

Hermione bafouillait complètement sous l'émotion, je décidai de prendre le relais.

-Drago à reçu trois fois le sortilège, professeur... ensuite alors que Drago était encore sous Doloris et que Malefoy parlait des plans merveilleux qu'il aurait pu faire s'il était avec eux ... Tout d'un coup, il est tombé au sol, évanoui. Drago c'est relevé, les yeux dans le vague... il cherchait des yeux quelque choses...

Je me tu. C'était nous, que Drago cherchait.

-Continue, Harry. Me demanda le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire

encourageant.

-Il est ensuite tombé au sol... nous ne pouvions toujours pas bouger et Lucius Malefoy c'est vite remis debout, ne savant pas se qui lui était arrivé. Il a regardé Drago et... il a commencé une incantation bizarre en lui tenant la tête... Drago se tordait de douleur dans son sommeil,monsieur... il... Lucius ensuite est parti et... il a laissé ça !

Accompagnant le geste à la parole je prit la lettre sur la petite étagère, je l'avais oublié pendant tout ce temps.

-je l'avais oublié, professeur... il l'a écrite puis la laissé à côté de

Drago...

-je vois...

-vous croyez que l'on doit l'ouvrir ? demanda Ron.

-Hum... je ne crois pas, Monsieur Weasley... elle est adressé à Monsieur

Malefoy... nous attendrons qu'il se réveille et s'il ne se réveille pas, alors nous l'ouvrirons. Conclut Dumbledore.

Ron regardait la lettre dépité. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce que contenait la lettre.

C'est à ce moment que les membres de L'ordre arrivèrent, par la cheminée.

-bonjour Albus, dit Fol'œil, content de voir qu'il ne c'est rien passé...

-Ho, il c'est passé des choses, Alastor, mais nous verrons tout cela

bientôt. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Bonjour, que c'est il passé ? Dit Remus en voyant Snape et Drago dans

des lits.

-nous verrons tout cela bientôt, Remus.

-bien... Ho bonjour Harry! ... Ron, Hermione.

-Bonjour Remus, dirent d'une seule voix Hermione, Harry et Ron.

D'autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent et tous s'installèrent autour de la table. Quand tout le monde fut là, ils purent commencer.

-Bien... je vois que vous êtes tous venus, tant mieux. Je vous ai convoqué au manoir Malefoy, dit Dumbledore, car, il s'emblerait que Lucius Malefoy soit venu ici.

-Malefoy ? Ici ?... mais il est à Azkaban... répliqua Tonks.

-Il s'emblerait qu'il n'y soit plus... d'ailleurs, nous avons quatre

témoins qui peuvent confirmer. Dit il en regardant Harry, Ron et Hermione, mal à l'aise.

-bien... Ils vont pouvoir nous expliquer. Dit tranquillement Remus.

Harry recommença son récit, sans que personne ne l'interrompe.

A la fin de son récit, la plupart des personnes autour de la table était perplexe.

-Il y a des choses qui ne vont pas... vous n'aviez pas mit des défense autour du manoir ? demanda un auror enrôlé à Dumbledore.

-Si, j'avais installé des défenses...je ne sais ce qui c'est passé... peut-être qu'elles n'étaient pas assez puissantes...

-ne soyez pas ridicule, Albus, si vous aviez mit des défenses alors personne ne pouvaient entrer. Dit Maugrey.

-Alors, comment est-il rentré ?

-je suis sur, que monsieur Malefoy pourra nous répondre quand il seréveillera.

Harry n'avait pas parlé de leur altercation avec Malefoy, ni de Snape

ni de la lettre.

Les membres regardaient le corps du jeune garçon qui dormait d'un sommeil comatique, certain avec dégoût en se souvenant de ce que son père avait fait à leur famille et d'autres avec tristesse, incompréhension et colère en pensant à ce que son père lui avait fait.

-mais dites moi... commença un vieux sorcier, pourquoi Drago Malefoy

aurait été battu par son père à coups... d'endoloris ?... Il me semble que jamais Malefoy n'aurait touché à sa famille...

-Azkaban a dû le rendre fou...

-Ou alors il était venu pour prendre son fils et il la vu avec Potter et les autres, il a donc pensé que c'était un traître...

-Ou alors il prend tout simplement plaisir à faire souffrir les autres? dit une voix ironique dans leurs dos.

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

**_Voilà !!... j'ai fait assez long pour ce chapitre alors vous pouvez mettre une review plus longue ce serais sympa !! Cliquez sur 'GO' !!_**

_**Sincèrement chers lecteurs,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

_**(l'unique)**_

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_


	13. Entendre des voix ?

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !!(Et je plains ce qui n'en ont pas eut…) Remus Lupin va être maintenant plus présent pendant un temps dans cette fic, à la demande d'une amie qui a daignée lire ma fanfic.**_

_**La suite de votre fanfic préférée en direct, sur vos écrans !!...**_

_**Toujours merci à Sushi-Powa… correctrices au pouvoir !! (Avec les auteurs !!)**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy**_

_**P.S : peut-être que vous n'allez pas comprendre ce qui va se passer avec Drago mais il y aura un éclairci plus tard…(Je parle de ce qui est en italique)**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Hermione 1992 :** Que lui est-il arrivé ?... ha suspens mais… désolé cela ne sera pas pour ce chapitre. Enfin, tu en sauras plus dasn ce chapitre et peut-être que tu devineras…

**Ellie 351 :** merci de m'écrire souvent !!... c'est réaliste ?... bah tant mieux ! Harry est cruel (ouais il humilie Drago tout le temps !! méchant !!) mais pas tant que cela… et encore j'en sais rien…

**Micy :** qui est donc l'homme à la voix ?... suspens… et bah, lit !! merci !!

**DooMBy **: oui je vais surement revoir les chapitres précédents ( ma correctrice tient toi prête !! impero !!) et e dois dire que je me suis assez bien débrouille pour le chapitre précédent… mais mes chapitres ne

sont jamais complet. Il manque toujours quelques détails… mais je vais me rattraper !! Merci de tes encouragements !! t'inquiète pas je ne avis pas arrêter… en fait cela dépend, tu me paye combien pour les droits

d'auteur?... Non mais cela ne va pas !! je vais pas te vendre ma fic !!... un dernière chose :Vive Tolkien !!

**Marrypier **: ha marrypier cela va être dur, très dur pour Drago… il va avoir encore plus de problème… mais l'histoire continue !! alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!...

**U.$.hermy** : tu me compare à Dieu ? Dieu avec un grand D ? c'est trop d'honneur… non je plaisante, tu en saura plus je te le promet Hermy !!... un chapitre suivant suivi de beaucoup d'autre mais qui ne sont aps

encore sur papier… (ou plutot sur mémoire éléctronique…)

**Laura Mathers :** ha oui… je suis un 'méchant' hein ?... bon je te donne la suite je suis de bonne humeur… haha merci !!

**Ange.Lou :** la suite… tu en apprendras plus mais pas tant que cela… il faut que je me creuse la cervelle pour trouver un suite et vite… sinon… sinon… mieux vaut ne pas savoir ce que l'on me réserve…

**Patmol **: ha c'est gentils d'être enfin passé lire ma fic… la suite, et tu vas être heureuse petit Patmol, je t'ai écouté : Lupin arrive sur vos écrans !! (quel phrase stupide quand on y pense…)

**Sinwen :** ho Sinwen il ne faut pas pleurer… je t'assure que tout ce que je t'ai dit c'était du fond du cœur de mon corps de Malefoy !! (j'ai un cœur moi ?) voilà la suite et… bah la voix c'est… tu parie que c'est

Lucius ?... mmh… et si tu savais juste au chapitre suivant hein ???... non, pas de bol, je crois que j'aurais mal après les doloris que l'on m'aura jeté si je fais cela… (des reveweuses en folie déjantés…) Voilà !! la suite !!

**Skaï Blue : **merci !!... tu n'aimes pas Potter ?... (Prend un air sadique) moi non plus !... non en fait je l'aime bien ce cher Potty…

**Phany :** tu pense que j'ai14 ou 15 ans ?... c'est noté… mystère… merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !!

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Patmol !!_

POV du Prince des Serpentard.

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

**Chapitre 13 : « Entendre des voix ? »**

Où suis-je ?... la voix n'est plus là… cette voix que je connais… à qui appartient-elle ?... je ne sais plus…

J'ai entendu Severus à un moment… et d'autres personnes… est-ce une illusion ? Suis-je réellement mort ?...je ne sais pas… j'ai cru un instant voir quelque chose… un visage…

Je sens mon corps… moi qui ne le sentais plus… je sens le sang couler dans mes veines, mon corps battre… Puis-je bouger ?... non. J'ai mal partout…

J'entends des voix… _Il n'y a personne_… qui est là ?... j'entend une voix faible et des voix lointaines… je les entends encore… _Tu es seul_…je les connais ces voix… Mais enfin qui est là ???... _tu n'as personne, Drago, tu es_ _tout seul_… je connais cette voix… mais il y en a une autre… Je la reconnais !! C'est la voix de mon ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…. Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ?... je ne sais plus…

Je peux peut-être ouvrir les yeux… _tu ne peux pas_… oui, mais que verrais-je alors ?... je peux peut-être ouvrir les paupières… _non, tu es faible_… oui essayons… _non…_

Je mis toute ma force dans mes paupières et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux… je réussi avec un œil.

Je le referme à toute vitesse. La lumière m'a brûlé la rétine tellement elle était forte. Où sommes nous pour qu'il y est autant de lumière ?... j'ai mal… que m'arrive t-il ?… je n'en sais toujours rien… _Tu rêves… il n'y a rien…_

J'entends les voix plus nettement… Il y a toujours cette petite voix au fond de ma tête... Elle m'hypnotise… que m'arrive t-il ?... d'autres parlent d'une attaque… de… LUCIUS ??...

Ho non… je me rappelle maintenant… _non…_ mon père, le doloris, Potter… je le hais. Que m'ai t-il arriver ?... j'ai fait tomber mon père dans le coma et… Aïe mes yeux… Pourquoi me font-ils si mal _?... Tu ne te souviens de_ _rien… tu es fatigué… endors-toi…_ MAIS BON SANG QU'EST CE QUI M'ARRIVE ??

-Mais dites moi…

Qui parle ?... sûrement un sorcier… _Non !... Il n'y a personnes !! Tu es seul Drago !! Écoute moi, tu es seul… _QUI EST LA ??!!!

-pourquoi Drago Malefoy aurait été battu par son père à coup… d'endoloris ?... Il me semble que jamais Malefoy n'aurait touché à sa famille…

Abruti de sorcier… sûrement un Sang de bourbe… il ne sait pas que la tradition des Sang-pur est de faire rendre plus fort sa descendance ?... on peut utiliser l'endoloris si on veut que les leçons rentre mieux… Mes

yeux me brûlent moins… je vais essayer d'ouvrir les yeux… AIE MA TETE !!... mais enfin qu'est ce qui m'arrive… _Il n'y a personne, abruti ! Écoute moi !! Je suis ton maître…_

-Azkaban a dû le rendre fou…

Non, mon père était déjà fou avant d'aller à Azkaban… peut-être pas fou mais il utilisait son intelligence pour des choses beaucoup moins intelligentes… allez… oui… j'ouvre un œil… je le referme brusquement… que de lumière… j'ouvre encore un œil… je commence à m'habituer… la lumière est moins forte… j'arrive à ouvrir mes deux yeux… _stop…_ je vois flou… les formes et les ombres apparaissent peu à peu… il n'y a pas

temps de lumière… j'arrive à voir des formes autours d'une table… où suis-je ?... je suis… dans l'infirmerie !!... mais qu'est ce que je fais là… _non…_Mes yeux s'habituent et je vois beaucoup plus nettement maintenant… même si tout n'est encore qu'ombre… _non…_ mais à qui appartient cette petite voix dans ma tête… elle est beaucoup moins forte maintenant… je…

-Ou alors il était venu pour prendre son fils et il la vu avec Potter et les autres, il a donc pensé que c'était un traître…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?... ho je crois avoir saisi… Il parle de mon père… cette ordure… ce rat qui fait mal aux autres pour son petit plaisir… ce… ce… il n'y a pas de nom pour le qualifier !... cette homme est un déchet prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau… je crois qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore compris…

-Ou alors il prends tout simplement plaisir à faire souffrir les autres ? dis-je d'une voix d'une ironie glacial.

Les sorciers se retourne vers moi. Toujours rester Malefoy, quel que sois le cas…Je suis dans un lit… le lit de l'infirmerie. Je revois encore ses regards… ces regards…

-Ha. Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes réveillé… vous allez pouvoir nous éclaircir sur certains points… si bien sur vous êtes en état. Dit la voix exaspérante de Dumbledore.

Je me redresse dans le lit… j'ai mal à tous mes muscles… J'arrive enfin à me redresser… mon esprit est embrouillé… c'est comme si je sortais d'un coma profond… Peut-être étais-je dans le coma ? Tout ceci n'était

qu'un rêve ?....

-heu… oui, mais… bon, je….

Le résultat pour parler n'est pas très concluant.

-Les sorciers ici présents, font partis de l'Ordre. Vous sentez-vous bien ?

Je secouai la tête puis fermai les yeux un instant… Que c'est il passé ?... Je me souviens puis j'oublie… j'ai mal la tête… je regarde à nouveau la petite assemblée… ils sont peu… je ne vois que des formes… Que m'arrive t-il ?... je sens la panique revenir… je veux me souvenir… Je me reprend et dis d'une voix forte :

-Oui, je vais mieux… je ne sais ce qui m'est arrivé mais j'en garde un mauvais souvenir… mon regard tomba sur Severus, mais que lui est il arrivé… que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Ho… un petit incident… voulez-vous nous rejoindre s'il vous plait ? Si vous en êtes capable bien sur…

Je le regarde… mais… Où est la voix ??… je ne sais plus…je vois… je vois !! Je vois le jour !!... mais le soleil se couche… j'ai du passé du temps endormi… endormi… j'ai une mauvaise impression…

D'un claquement de doigt je m'habille un peu plus convenablement, sous les regards très étonnés des personnes autours de la table… des ignorants. Je marche lentement, j'ai mal partout… je reprend peu à peu

mon équilibre… Arrivé à la table je m'assois et regarde les membres puis Dumbledore.

-Que c'est il passé ? Demandais-je d'une voix cassée.

-C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir, dit d'une voix grincheuse Fol'œil.

Je déteste cette auror…peut-être parce qu'il ma transformé en fouine en cinquième année…même si ce n'était pas lui… les autres me surnommait 'Malefoy, la fouine bondissante'… horreur. Quand je le vois j'ai des

envies de meurtre même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui…

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin ? demanda d'une voix douce Dumbledore.

Je ferme les yeux un instant… Ho oui je me souviens… mon père, Potter, le doloris, Potter…J

-Oui, murmurais-je, à peine audible.

-Vous souvenez vous de tout ?

Je referma mes yeux en essayant de me souvenir… que c'est il passé déjà ?... ha…

-Doloris, murmurais-je encore plus faiblement.

Oui je me souviens… j'ai envoyé un sortilège Wylan sur mon père, le même que pour Potter… après j'ai cherché Potter et les autres mais… ils n'étaient pas là… des lâches. Restés sous la cape sans… sans rien faire

et en… me laissant souffrir… me laissant dans la peur de savoir ce qu'il leur était arrivé… me laissant… sombrer.

Je balaye l'assemblé et je tombe sur…

-Toi !! Criai-je en me redressant ce qui me fit très mal au dos, tu n'a rien fais !! Et vous non plus !! Vous n'êtes que des lâches vous auriez pu au moins montrer votre nez alors qu'il était au sol !! Et…

-Monsieur Malefoy. Reprit Dumbledore fermement. M. Potter Miss Granger et M. Weasley ne pouvaient vous aidez car il était immobilisé par les sortilèges qu'a envoyé votre père en faisant explosé la porte.

Je ne dit rien… je suis fatigué… mais mes yeux lancent des éclairs à ces lâches, c'est peureux… des Gryffondors… immobilisé… je ne les crois pas.

-Vous vous souvenez donc… vous allez pouvoir nous éclairer… premièrement, savez vous comment votre père à fait pour rentrer dans le château ?

Je m'assombrit en pensant à mon père… cette ordure de première classe… il va me faire haïr la lumière…

-Oui.

Les gens dans la pièce murmurèrent. On se croirait à un procès mais où l'accusé est la victime. Moi… je les hais à chaque fois qu'ils me regardent… je les déteste quand ils ont des préjugés alors qu'ils ne me connaissent pas… beaucoup ne m'ont même jamais vu et pourtant, pour eux je ne suis qu'un déchet de plus, quelqu'un en qui on ne peut avoir confiance parce qu'un imbécile se trouve être mon père…

-Alors dans ce cas, continua Dumbledore sans faire attention aux murmures, comment est-il venu ?

Je ne dit rien pendant un temps puis parla :

-Vous me tueriez sûrement si vous saviez…murmurais-je. Les murmures redoublèrent. Dumbledore les fit taire d'une geste de la main. Tous attentaient qu'il dise quelque chose. Moi y compris.

-Monsieur Malefoy, commença t-il, avez-vous dit à votre père comment venir et que vous aviez des invités particulier ?

-Non. Je ne lui ai rien dit de tout cela.

-Il ment ! Il a reçu une lettre de son père il y a quelque jour… s'écria

Weasley.

Je le regarde. Toute l'assemblée aussi. Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport, Weasley. Dis-je en accentuant bien les mots.

-Je crois que cela en a, Malefoy. Dit la fille aux cheveux roses fluo, le regard noir.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez. Je ne vous dirais rien là-dessus. Cela concerne Voldemort, mon père et moi-même.

Un frisson passa dans la pièce. De l'audace. Trop d'audace.

-Je suis dans l'obligation de vous demandez de renseignements sur cette lettre, monsieur Malefoy. Dit calmement Dumbledore.

Je le regarde. Dit-il la vérité ?... je ne vois dans ses yeux que de la compassion… pas de la haine mais de la pitié… pitié ? Est-ce réellement cela ?... ce que je sais c'est que cet homme a vu bien des choses…

Je regarde la fenêtre. Un soleil rouge se couche à l'horizon…

-Il voulait que je devienne Mangemort. Il voulait que je sois présent hier pour devenir Mangemort où sinon… il m'a dit que je serai puni. Pour lui cela veut dire la mort. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi suis-je

encore en vie.

Je ne les regarde plus. Je regarde ce rouge orangé dans ce soleil à la ligne parfaite… Je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont dire…

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas envoyer un message nous faisant comprendre votre détresse.

Je regarde Dumbledore le regard noir. Je, n'ai pas besoin d'aide d'une bande de sorciers et d'un vieux directeur sénile. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Je ne suis pas Potter…

-C'est très simple, professeur, il ment. Il n'y a que cela. Dit un membre de l'Ordre un sourire accroché aux lèvres, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas prévenu sinon ?

Je le regarde. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron. Un imbécile dans ce bas monde des sorciers…

-Sachez, cher monsieur, dis-je d'une voix doucereuse façon Malefoy, que c'est pour ne pas avoir de compte à rendre à des gens comme vous que je n'ai pas écrit. Pour ne pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire sans fin

pour savoir si je dis vrai. Pour ne pas vous faire le plaisir d'essayer de m'abaisser alors que vous n'en êtes point capable.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le jeune homme au avait perdu son sourire. Il ne parla pas mes ses yeux lançaient des éclairs non contenu. Ils n'étaient pas le seul dans la petite assemblée d'ailleurs... Un

Malefoy sait se faire respecter.

-Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je voir cette lettre ? demanda Dumbledore, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

J'hochai la tête. Après tout… qu'est ce que cela ferait ? Je n'ai pour l'instant rien à cacher… ou disons plutôt, pas grand-chose…

-Accio Lettre Drago Malefoy !

Je n'ai là non plus pas utilisé ma baguette. Je ne sais pas ou elle est. Ils me regardent comme un sorcier ne sachant ce que veut dire Quidditch. Ignorant est un faible mot pour eux finalement…

La lettre mit un peu de temps à arriver. Ma chambre est à l'autre bout du manoir.

J'attrapai la lettre et la tandis à Dumbledore. Il me regarda dans les yeux d'un regard intense et prit la lettre. Tout le monde le regardait. Et moi j'avais encore mal… je ne pensais pas que le doloris était aussi efficace… enfin si j'aurais du le savoir je l'ai reçu tellement de fois.

Il la lu donc et après avoir fini sa lecture la posa sur la table.

-Bien. Voilà un problème de régler.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains de tout à l'heure, mais nous ne savons même pas comment Malefoy est venu !! C'est sûrement lui qui…

Il se tu en voyant l'expression des autres membres de l'Ordre. Cet imbécile ose faire contre la décision de Dumbledore… quel abruti. Il se fera vite des ennemis, s'il s'oppose à Dumbledore.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous souvenez vous de la totalité des faits ? demanda Dumbledore.

Il me regardait avec un petit sourire… cela ne veut rien dire de bon…

-Je crois oui, dis-je faiblement, je suppose que vous souhaitiez que je vous raconte ?

-En effet.

Je racontai donc, pendant quelques minutes, l'épisode qui avait duré une éternité pour moi. J'essayais de ne pas regarder les hommes autours de la table et encore moins Potter. J'en ai assez de lire du reproche et de la haine dans leurs yeux.

Je finis mon récit et regarda Dumbledore. La même lueur que tout à l'heure y était. Pitié ? Tristesse ? Compassion ?... je ne sais même pas ce que veux dire ce mot…

-Bien. Il y a un événement dont il faut que vous preniez connaissance.

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je réfléchi…

-Après avoir battu votre père, vous vous êtes évanoui. Dit Dumbledore ses yeux brillant toujours, trop de douleur à cause de l'endoloris je pense… votre père c'est ensuite réveillé et vous voyant au sol a… comment dire… procédé à une cérémonie.

-Une… cérémonie ? Demandais-je en fronçant toujours les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit le directeur, une cérémonie. Ressentez vous un changement ?

Je n'y avait pas pensé. Je pensais que Dumbledore étais venu après que je me sois occupé de mon père et qu'il était en ce moment dans les cachots ou je ne sais ou… alors il est partit. Et il a fait… une

cérémonie. Un frisson me parcouru…. Un changement ?

Je touchai mon bras droit instinctivement. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons vérifié, il ne vous a pas mit la marque. Continua Dumbledore, de toute façon, seul Voldemort peut la mettre.

Je retroussai ma manche quand même pour vérifier par moi-même. Il dit vrai, il est exactement comme avant.

-Et… quels sont les effets de cette… cérémonie ? Demandais-je.

-C'est là que nous ne savons pas… il faudrait faire une recherche et cela prendrais du temps… néanmoins, j'ai bien une petite idée sur la question…

Il a une… petite idée ? C'est tout ? Ils ne peuvent pas me dire ce que j'ai ?... la voix… c'est de la que vient la voix… ou alors je suis fou… non… mais…

-Bien, puisque le sujet est clos, je vais parler en privée avec Monsieur Malefoy et vous, dit il en direction des membres, vous pouvez partir il n'y a plus aucun danger.

Les membre acquiescèrent bien qu'en bougonnant sur le manque d'informations.

-Ha, j'oubliais. Remus, pourriez vous rester s'il vous plaît ?

Le dit Remus se retourna de la cheminée et revient s'asseoir à la table. Qu'est ce que mijote Dumbledore cette fois ?... Remus Lupin, je me souviens, c'est cela son nom. Un homme portant de vieux vêtements mais, je l'avoue, bon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, je crains qu'il ne faille que vous restiez encore quelque temps ici. Le rassemblement n'est pas encore fini et il n'y a pas assez de place…

Je crie mon désaccord mentalement. Pourquoi cela doit il arriver à moi? ...

-Remus, je vous demanderai de rester ici pour veiller au bon fonctionnement des barrières magiques et pour surveiller aussi nos quatre jeunes gens…

-Nous pouvons nous débrouiller seul, il me semble. Dis-je, ne voulant absolument pas que cet homme vive chez moi.

-Ho je le sais bien, Monsieur Malefoy, mais cela n'est que pour votre sécurité…

Je bougonnai des choses inaudibles… il va falloir supporter une personne de plus…

-Bien, alors je resterai ici. Dit Lupin.

Il a l'air fatigué… la pleine lune était il n'y a pas longtemps… la pleine lune !!

-Professeur, que ferons nous pour la… enfin…. Dit assez maladroitement Granger.

-Parlez, miss.

-Pour… pour la pleine lune professeur. Continua Granger dont les joues rosirent un peu.

Elle me vole les mots de la bouche !... remarque cela revient au même…

-Et bien, miss Granger, la pleine lune était avant-hier alors je pense que cela ne devrait pas poser de problème…

Granger acquiesça avec un sourire gêné…

-Donc, Remus, vous restez ici et je vous parlerez plus tard de tout ce qu'il vous faudra faire… revenons au sujet principal… Mr Potter, a ramassé une lettre que votre père a laissé… elle est a votre nom alors nous ne l'avons pas ouverte.

Dumbledore me tendit une lettre cachetée au sceau des Malefoy avec écrit à l'encre noir :

_Drago Malefoy_

Je pris la lettre et la regardai un moment avant de l'ouvrir. Je lu…

_Drago,_

_J'ai été surpris de me retrouver allongé au sol, évanoui. Aurais-tu travaillé pendant mon absence ? Je sus heureux de savoir que me techniques commencent à fonctionner bien que cela sois trop tard je le crains…_

Ses techniques ?... le doloris et les punitions ?... j'ai envie de rire amèrement après cette lecture…

_Tu as choisi ton camp, Drago. Tu n'es plus digne de porter le nom Malefoy. Le nom de Malefoy apporte respect et crainte… tu as été lâche et sans la moindre ambition…_

Lâche ?... c'est-il regardé ?... quel est le but de cette lettre ?...

_Je sais ce que tu penses en se moment, Drago. Pourquoi es-tu encore en vie ?... Je vais te le dire, Drago, tu as du potentiel. Un grand et très utile potentiel. Pourquoi gâcher tant de valeurs ?... Je ne désespère pas_

_à ce que tu reviennes un jour dans le droit chemin… C'est pourquoi je t'ai donné quelques pouvoirs de plus qui, disons, sont assez spéciaux…_

_Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même les quelques surprises que je t'ai réservé…_

_Cherche, tu trouveras peut-être._

_Lucius Malefoy_.

Je relie la lettre, cherchant quelque chose que j'aurais oublié. Je relève les yeux et vois quatre personnes me regardant, la curiosité dans les yeux.

Je regarde Dumbledore dont les yeux brillent étrangement…

-Voulez-vous la lire ? Demandai-je dans un murmure à Dumbledore.

-Je préfèrerais mais je ne vous force pas. Répondit celui-ci.

Je lui tend la lettre comme voulant me débarrasser de quelque chose. Que m'a-t-il fait ?... je ne ressens aucun changements… enfin…

Dumbledore a fini sa lecture et me tend la lettre je la reprend et la mets dans ma poche.

-Je vois… Harry, Ron, Hermione, conduisez Remus dans une chambre et allez vous couchez. Si vous avez faim allez directement au cuisine.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent. Je me retrouve seul avec Dumbledore, la nuit ayant fait depuis longtemps son apparition.

-Avez-vous faim ? demanda le directeur.

Je hoche la tête négativement. Dumbledore m'invite à m'asseoir en face de lui, autours de la table. Il me regarde dans les yeux, pensif.

-Mr Malefoy, avez-vous senti un changement ?

-Non, que c'est il passé pendant mon sommeil… quel jour sommes nous ?

-Nous sommes toujours le même jour même si je dois dire que la journée a été longue…Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose avant votre évanouissement ? Redemanda le directeur.

-Non… enfin…

Je réfléchi. Dois-je parler de cette voix dans ma tête ?... de ce noir qui m'entourait pendant mon sommeil… de mes yeux qui ne voient plus aussi bien qu'avant… je ne vois pas distinctement le directeur… il est…

sans détails.

-Je… c'est il passé quelque chose ? Demandai-je.

Dumbledore me regarda d'un regard pénétrant… ce regard n'est pas comme les autres, il est magnétique…

-En effet monsieur Malefoy, il c'est passé quelque chose. Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas ?

Je le regarde, essayant de lire quelque chose qui trahirait ses dires sur son visage. Je ne vois que le mot 'vérité' en lui…

-Je me rappelle de quelques petites choses… la douleur mais surtout…

Je me stoppe. Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer.

-Continuez monsieur Malefoy, cela nous aidera pour trouver ce qui vous arrive. Dit le professeur d'une voix douce.

-Je me souviens d'un… d'un grand froid. Du noir. Surtout du noir… des ténèbres partout et... d'une manque. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose… comme si… comme si cela n'étais qu'un rêve mais… attendez,

c'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

-Malheureusement, non. Dit Dumbledore en soupirant.

Je sens de la sueur froide faire coller mes vêtements à ma peau…pas, un rêve ?

-Vous… vous voulez dire que…

Je ne continue pas. Ses yeux mon tout dit. Ce n'était pas un rêve je… mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?... je ne me souviens plus de rien… si, de la voix. Cette voix hypnotique m'ordonnant de… de quoi déjà ?

-je… je ne me souviens pas… plus… que c'est il passé ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Demandai-je avidement.

-Vous avez eut un comportement assez étrange… répondit Dumbledore.

Mais cela ne m'avance pas… j'ai un comportement étrange !! Je le regarde et lui demande avec les yeux ce qu'il veut dire.

-vous êtes devenu comme… fou.

_**!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§**_

… _**Voilà c'est fini !! Une petite revew ??**_

_**La suite bientôt si j'ai des REVEWS !!!**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**D.M**_


	14. Des questions sans réponses…

_**Salut les lecteurs !!**_

**_Un nouveau chapitre… mais je n'en suis pas très satisfaite. J'attends vos revews avec impatience, pour savoir ce que vous n'avez pas aimé._**

**_Merci à ma correctrice qui corrige assez vite ce qui vous permet de lire aussi rapidement…_**

_**Joyeux noël,**_

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Marrypier :** Ha mais non, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était fou… il s'est comporté comme un fou, pas pareil. Merci d'avoir laisser un message, à bientôt ! _Merry Christmas !! _

**Fougère (Sinwen fait toujours de la Géo ?)** : Salut les filles !! hé bah ce don… vous en saurez plus un peu plus tard (je vous fait languir… héhé) Dites, vous êtes sur que Poudlard c'est pas en Allemagne ?... Haha, faut refaire de la Géo je crois !! lisez et reveuwez !! Merci encore !! _Joyeux Noël !!_

**Skai Blue :** moi j'aime bien Maugrey… il est amusant. Bellatrix c'est un folle (passons…) Lucius Malefoy ? Mais il est génial ce sorcier !! Un mage noir super puissant !! Dans une de mes fic il va être un des persos principales… mais c'est dans longtemps. J'aime beaucoup ce perso. (parce qu'il est méchant, calculateur, princier, arrogant… etc) Ron je ne l'aime pas trop, Dumbledore c'est vrai que cela devient lassant mais je fais une fic sur lui qui risque d'être amusante (qui dit que Dumby a toujours été un petit ange ?) Hermione non plus je ne l'aime pas trop, trop… mais ça va encore. _Joyeux Noël…_

Drago est ton perso préféré ?... oui mais, il ne faut pas ce tromper dans les fics et le bouquin de JK. Drago Malefoy ne changera pas de camp je pense.. ; et encore, on ne sait pas. J'aime aussi beaucoup Drago Malefoy (on s'en doute.) j'aime aussi Beaucoup Lord Voldemort. Lui il apporte beaucoup à l'histoire, il est vraiment super ce perso. Je préfère Remus Lupin à Sirius Black… J'aime bien Harry aussi, c'est vrai ; (qui ne l'aime pas dans le fond ?) mes persos préférés sont : Drago Malefoy, Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy (je le trouve assez amusant ce perso) Remus Lupin, et Harry. (Pas d'ordre précis…) merci d'avoir laissé une longue revew !! Ça fait plaisir !! à la prochaine !! _Merry Christmas…_

**Ellie351 :** bah voilà, comme tu le voulais, un nouveau chap'. Cadeau de noël !! Pas beaucoup de réponse dans ce chapitre, peut-être plus de question… haha, drôle de cadeau tu diras. _Allez, joyeux noël et bonne année !!_

**Phany :** bah je continu (je rame … non je plaisante !!) mon age ?... je crois que je vais le mettre dans mon profil bientôt… et toi, quel age as-tu ? A bientôt !! _Bonne année, bonne santé !! Joyeux_ _noël !!_

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Skaï Blue !! _

POV de Harry Potter

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§_**

**Chapitre 14 : « Des questions sans réponses… »**

Je suis dans mon lit. Il est tard. Trop tard… Je ne bouge pourtant pas et continue d'observer le plafond de mon lit à baldaquin. Un plafond fait d'un velours bleu foncé apaisant.

Je réfléchis trop vite. J'ai mal à la tête. Je me pose sûrement trop de questions… Mais il est vrai que cette situation est assez étrange et je devrai être habitué depuis le temps… ce n'est pas le cas.

Qu'arrive t-il donc à Malefoy ? Comment son père est-il venu ? Est-ce lui qui a aidé son père à venir ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi son père l'a-t-il… torturé ?

Une dizaine d'autres questions reviennent dans ma tête et elles sont toutes sans réponses… mais ce n'est pas en restant allongé qu'elles seront résolus… je me lève donc et part m'habiller.

Après mettre changé je sors de ma chambre et vais vers la salle à manger. Ils doivent être en train de manger. Je parcours les couloirs sans vraiment faire attention et arrive enfin à cet escalier de marbre gris partant vers deux directions. Je le descend et prend le couloir de gauche, le droit étant interdit. Quoique, c'est sûrement là qu'est Malefoy…

Je frappe à la porte de la salle à manger et rentre dans la pièce. Je m'installe à la table. Ron et Hermione discutent avec Remus et Malefoy est absent. Je me demande ou il est… Je lui poserais mes questions plus tard.

-Bien dormi Harry ? Me demande Hermione un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle a l'air fatigué. Tel que je la connaît elle est allé à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur le phénomène étrange qu'a eu Malefoy. Je lui réponds positivement et elle me demande si j'ai vu Malefoy ce matin. Je lui réponds que non. Elle soupire…

Je mange en n'écoutant qu'à moitié les discussions autours de moi… mes pensées sont plutôt sur un blond très étrange…

-Bien… je crois que je vais y aller… dit Remus peu après en se levant de la table.

-Remus attendez !! M'écriai-je alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement pour partir.

-Oui Harry ? Il y a un problème ? Me demande t-il d'une voix douce.

-Non… enfin, si mais… j'ai des questions a vous posez.

-Hé bien vas-y. Je suis tout ouïe.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore vous a-t-il demander de rester ?... c'est compréhensible avec Malefoy qui est venu mais… c'était un problème de barrière non ? Lui demandai-je rapidement.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de veiller à ce que les barrières soient tout les jours intactes. Je n'aurai qu'à vérifier tous les jours si tout va bien…

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Vérifier si les barrières sont intactes ?

-Comment cela… vérifier ? Redemandai-je.

-Hé bien… Si Lucius Malefoy a pu briser les barrières, il faut vérifier magiquement qu'elles sont toujours opérationnelles. Dumbledore en a rajouter d'autres encore plus puissante pour que personnes ne puisse les franchir…

-Mais Dumbledore ne pense pas que des barrières défaillantes soient la cause de l'interruption de Malefoy ? Continua Hermione en arrêtant de manger.

Remus marqua une pause.

-Non en effet…

-Pff… c'est Malefoy qui a fait venir son père, c'est évident. Dit Ron en continuant de manger.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

-Ron, si c'est Malefoy qui a fait venir son fils peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il s'en ai pris à son fils et ne nous a même pas cherché ? demanda t-elle.

-C'est simple, Malefoy a fait venir son père et celui-ci ne voyant pas Harry s'est rabattu sur son fils. Il est tout simplement fou.

Hermione soupira et continua son explication à Ron. Ron ne changera jamais…

-Je dois y aller… mieux vaut vérifier les barrières maintenant dit Remus en me faisant un sourire que je lui renvoya.

Je dit à mes amis que j'allai me promener et ils acquiescèrent en continuant leur conversation.

Je partit donc en prenant quelques toast que je mangea rapidement. Je sais où se trouve la chambre de Malefoy mais arriverai-je à la retrouver dans ce manoir étant sûrement presque aussi grand de Poudlard ?

Je monta les escaliers et partit dans le couloir central du premier étage à la recherche de Malefoy.

Je marcha pendant au moins quinze minutes mais ne le trouva pas. Je continua mon exploration et vit de nombreux tableau, se ressemblant pour la plupart tous. Ils étaient sombres, vous regardaient d'un mauvais œil ou vous tournaient la tête à votre passage. Charmant.

Après avoir passé un temps infini à la recherche de Malefoy je tomba sur une porte, sûrement d'une chambre ou d'un bureau, avec du bruit à l'intérieur... et maintenant ?... qu'est ce que je fais ?...je frappe et dis « Bonjour Malefoy ! Tu vas bien ? Ça te dirait de m'expliquer comment ton père est venu et pourquoi tu te comportais comme un fou il y a quelques heures? »… sur qu'il me répondrait… Je réfléchi et mon regard tomba sur le portrait de cette femme.

Ce portrait au couleurs pâles et vives à certain endroits mais bien dosé pour ne pas faire trop contraste avec le reste du tableau. Un tableau magnifique… Le tableau que Ron regardait il y a quelques jours… C'est une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncés et aux yeux marron clair. Elle porte une robe verte en col en V avec de larges manches laissant dévoiler des

mains aux doigts fins et d'un blanc immaculé. Elle sourit. Elle est magnifique…

-Pouvez-vous parlez ? Demandai-je sans y penser.

Elle ne répond rien mais me lance un sourire malicieux…

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je. Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres tableaux… Savez vous ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ?

Elle sourit encore laissant voir des dents blanches.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Redemandai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais me montra d'un petit signe de la main a porte d'en face. Je regardai le tableau en fronçant les sourcils. Elle m'indiqua de me presser. Je regarda encore une fois la porte et m'en approcha de plus près. Il n'y a pas de nom inscrit dessus…

Je regarde encore le tableau qui me sourit encore d'un sourire énigmatique. Vraiment, ce tableau est le plus beau de ce manoir. Mais je n'ai sûrement pas vu toutes les pièces du manoir… autant essayer de faire une carte de Poudlard. Quoique…

Je mis la main sur la poignet de la porte. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit de l'autre côté. Je l'ouvre. C'est un escalier. Un escalier pas très éclairé. Je regarde encore une fois le tableau qui me fait signe d'avancer. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre ?... allons-y…

Je descends donc dans l'escalier en colimaçon, il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière, seules quelques torches éclairent les murs froids.

Je descend pendant encore quelques temps et arrive à une porte. J'hésite à l'ouvrir. Oh et puis, Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours…

Je l'ouvre donc et me retrouve dans une étrange salle. C'est une salle avec des dizaines d'étagère et des parchemins et registres poussiéreux reposants dessus.

Je m'avance dans la pièce. J'ai du mal à respirer tellement l'air est chargé en poussière, mais n'y prête pas attention…

Cela ressemble à une vieille bibliothèque qui n'aurait pas été visité depuis des années. Mais c'est plus petit qu'une bibliothèque. Je parcours les rayons et lis quelques titres : 'La magie pur' 'Magie et autres pouvoirs' 'Magie noire des temps anciens'… sûrement des livres interdit. Je commence à comprendre…

Je m'avance et vis dans le fond de la pièce deux portes en bois d'une couleur indéfinissable. Je m'avance et l'ouvre doucement, ma baguette en avant. C'est une pièce étrange…

Il y a des étagères et des vitrines avec toutes sortes d'instruments et de choses couverts de poussière. Aucuns ne se ressemblent, il y en a des gros, des petits, des fins, des pointu, certains ont des inscriptions inscrit dessus… je n'ai pas le moindre idée à quoi ils peuvent servir… je n'ai d'ailleurs, aucune envie de le savoir.

Je m'avance dans la pièce. Cela fait sûrement longtemps que personnes n'est venu…

Il y a là aussi une porte au fond. Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré…

Je m'en approche doucement, essayant de ne pas faire tomber ou même de toucher les sombres objets de la pièce.

J'avance ma main vers le gros poignet d'acier de fer…

BAAAAAANG ! Je suis projeté en arrière et je sens ma tête percuter le sol durement alors que j'entends un bruit de verre cassé. J'ai mal… tout est trouble…

-Potter ?

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille…

-Oui, Malefoy c'est moi, répondis-je en me massant l'arrière du crâne et en regardant la masse floue se tenant devant moi.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda t-il d'une voix dur.

-Je me promène, répondis-je ironiquement en cherchant à tâtons mes lunettes.

-Tu… arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Potter, dit-il en accentuant bien mon nom, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ici et comment tu es venu ? Je t'avais interdit de venir dans le couloir de droite il me semble…

Je ne l'écoutais pas. J'avais enfin retrouvé mes lunettes et regardais autours de moi. Malefoy était devant la porte, l'air menaçant.

-Je ne suis pas allé dans le couloir de droite et…

-Ha oui ? Alors comment es-tu venu !! Arrête de te rendre encore plus idiot que tu n'es Potter tu…

Il ne finit pas phrase. Une fumée blanche mais bien distincte lui tenait la bouche. Lui tenait la bouche !! Mais étais-ce vraiment de la fumée ?... un fantôme ?

Malefoy se débattit comme un diable mais la fumée le tenait bien et l'encerclait peu à peu ne lui laissant que très peu de mouvement possible.

Je le regardais, comme paralysé. Lui continuait de bouger, ses yeux bougeant dans tous les sens dans ses orbites.

Je réalisa enfin que Malefoy avait besoin et sortit ma baguette en lançant un sortilège de désillusion. Sans aucune efficacité. Je réessayai avec un sortilège plus puissant et là la fumée réagie un peu plus. Elle se déplaçait bizarrement. Je lui lançait tout les sortilèges que je

connaissais et pourtant aucuns ne fonctionnait vraiment. Malefoy commençait à suffoquer, emprisonné dans cette étrange fumée.

Je continuais de répéter les sortilèges inlassablement tout en cherchant une meilleure solution…mais quoi ?...

-Accio !! Expelliarmus !! Protego !! Lumos !!

Une lumière apparut à ma baguette et la fumée noire lança un cri plus strident que celui d'une vélane. Elle ne s'occupa plus de Malefoy et partit vers l'endroit le plus sombre de la pièce.

Je la regardais partir, effaré. Ce… cette chose avait peur de la lumière. Je ne la voyais pas mais je sentais sa présence dans la pièce.

Pendant ce temps Malefoy s'était relevé et avait remit correctement ses vêtements et me regardait d'un regard accusateur.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que…

Je ne pu finir ma phrase car il me plaqua une main sur la bouche, me faisant signe de me taire avec un regard si-tu-dis-un-mot-tu-regretteras-d'être-né.

Il regarda la pièce en plissant les paupières, ses yeux regardant dans tous les coins de la pièce, sa baguette levée.

Soudain elle réapparu. Je ne la vue que pendant quelques secondes mais ce fut assez. Malefoy aussi la vu.

-FINITE INCANTATEM !!!

Le sort sortit de la baguette tendue de Malefoy et toucha la créature en son centre dans un bruit sourd. Le finite incantatem… pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?...

Malefoy me regarda d'un air suffisant, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Mais cette pose s'en alla bien vite alors qu'il reprenait son air furieux.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qui t'a pris de lâcher un Spectre de la Mort ? Me demanda t-il les yeux plissé, Tu as de la chance que celui-ci ne sois pas trop dangereux… qui plus est, tu l'as lâché sur moi bien sur…

-Quoi !! Mais c'est toi qui là relâché cette créature il y a quelques instants en faisant presque sauter la porte !! M'exclamais-je, indigné.

Même pas un remerciement pour lui avoir –encore– sauvé la vie.

-Ha oui ? Hé bien cela ne serait pas arriver si tu n'étais pas là !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ?

-Je te l'ai dit, sifflai-je, je me promène.

-Tu te promènes ? Rugit-il, tu te promènes !?! Je t'ai interdit cette partie du manoir Potter !! Tu n'as pas à être ici !!...

-Je te dis que je ne suis pas dans une partie interdite du manoir Malefoy !! Répliquai-je, sentant la colère monter en moi. Je suis juste passé par un passage que m'a montré un tableau !!

Malefoy devient encore plus blanc dans la pénombre et je pouvais voir qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur.

-Je m'en moque !! Tu n'as pas à être ici !! Cria-t-il en serrant les poings, j'en ai assez !!! Tu vas aller dire à Dumbledore que vous pouvez repartir, je n'ai pas besoin de personnes encombrantes !!

-De… personnes encombrantes ? Dis-je dans un souffle, la colère au bout des lèvres, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand ton père est venu !! … heureusement qu'elles étaient là les personnes encombrantes pour aller avertir qu'il était venu !!

Malefoy devient encore plus blanc si c'et possible.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as aidé quand il a fallu le combattre, comme tu dis si bien, mon père. Siffla Malefoy, au bord de l'explosion.

-Nous étions stupéfixé !!! Plaidais-je sans trop m'en rendre compte, ton père nous a lancé des sortilèges pour nous paralyser !!

-Ha oui ?... et comment ? Mon père ne voit pas à travers les capes d'invisibilités je te signal !!

-Peut-être qu'il peut et que tu ne le sais pas !!! Et puis de tout façon, si tu n'avais pas décidé de changer de camp, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !!

Malefoy me regarde les yeux exorbités. Il ne répond rien. Je vois de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?... ho et puis, qu'il aille au diable. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Pourquoi faut-il donc que rien ne se passe comme je le souhaite ?...

Nous nous regardons et c'est lui qui rompit le contact, il se retourne et quitte la salle d'un pas rapide. Je reste quelques instants à regarder le vide puis sort moi aussi. La porte débouche sur un petit escalier menant une trappe. Je monte et sort de la trappe qui est resté ouverte.

Je suis dans salon. Je reconnais l'une des portes noires que j'avais failli ouvrir quand je suis arrivé ici. Je l'ouvre et le retrouve dans cet autre salon ou Malefoy et moi nous sommes disputés.

Je sors et me retrouve dans le hall d'entrée. Il est midi passé. Je n'ai pas faim. Etrangement, j'ai un mauvais goût dans la bouche…

Je décide d'aller dehors pour me changer les idées. Alors que j'allais partir j'entends une voix dans mon dos :

-Harry !! Je me demandais où tu étais !

Je me retourne et regarde Remus en lui faisant un petit sourire. Avec le temps, je suis devenu plus proche de Remus qu'avant… la mort de Sirius y est sûrement pour quelque chose… ce temps là a été horrible autant pour lui que pour moi…

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Me demande t-il en souriant.

-Non, merci Remus, et vous ?

-Ho, j'ai déjà mangé… cela te dirais d'aller dans le parc avec moi pour faire quelques vérifications que je n'ai pas fais ce matin ?

-Avec plaisir répondis-je, je suis toujours à la recherche de la compagnie de Remus, elle est apaisante.

Nous partîmes donc ensemble dehors et Remus m'emmena vers la forêt. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais elle est très belle cette forêt. Peut-être un peu trop noir… mais moins que la forêt interdite de Poudlard.

Remus m'emmène vers une pierre ronde, grosse comme une voiture mais moins haute, sur laquelle sont inscrit des inscriptions dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Sûrement des runes…

-Pour que la barrière qui est à la lisière de la forêt fonctionne il faut vérifier que la graphène est correctement écrite et qu'il n'y a pas eu de changements.

-La graphène ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je, de plus en plus intéressé.

-Une graphène est une incantation, ou un acte de haute magie. Elle sert le plus souvent à la défense. Mais elle est peu utiliser car prend trop de temps pour être faite, me répondit Remus. Tu vois ce gros rocher ?... les inscriptions qui y sont gravés forme la graphène. Il faut vérifier qu'il est toujours opérationnel et que les inscriptions ne se sont pas effacées.

-Je vois… cela prends du temps pour tout gravé, alors il préfère prendre des dispositions plus simple pour aller plus vite…

-Exactement. Mais c'est très efficace. Peut-être moins qu'un sortilège Fidelitas mais leurs atouts ne sont pas les même… La graphène à d'autres fonctions que protégé le manoir. Il contre-attaque aussi.

-Comment ??

-Il envoie différents sorts… continua Remus, c'est pour cela que tous les graphènes sont différents. L'inscription change selon ce que l'on veut que la graphène fasse quand il y a une attaque ou une infiltration… je crois que celui-ci sert de bouclier et provoque une pluie de feu.

-Tant que ça !! M'exclamai-je… je ne pensais pas que cela pouvais provoqué des choses si gigantesque !

Remus sourit en me voyant si ignorant… il a bien raison. J'en apprends tout les jours sur la magie…

- …d'ailleurs la graphène est choisi selon l'habitat ou il est… si c'est pour une entrée souterraine ou dans une grotte, mieux vaut ne pas mettre de feu, cela ne servirait à rien. Bien… il est temps de vérifier l'efficacité de celui-ci.

Remus se plaça juste devant le rocher et pointa sa baguette dessus. Il dit une incantation et le rocher se mit à luire d'une étrange couleur bleuté. Il fronça les sourcils et recommença plusieurs fois. Cela dura un petit moment et quand ils eurent fini Harry sentit la faim commencer à lui tenailler l'estomac. Ils partirent donc tranquillement dîner en discutant sur les différentes autres fonctions des graphènes.

**_!§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§ !§§_**

… _**Fin du chapitre…**_

**_J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et j'attends une revew ! Même si c'est pour rien dire… pour cela appuyez sur « go »._**

**_Bonne année (un peu à l'avance) et Merry Christmas !!_**

_**Sincèrement,**_

**_Drago Malefoy_**


	15. Conscience

_**Salut les lecteurs !**_

**_Je suis désolé si j'ai mis ce chapitre assez en retard mais je manque d'un peu d'inspiration… bon, maintenant j'en ai retrouvé un petit peu… j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même ! (Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe s'il y en a, ma correctrice Sushi-Powa ne peut pour l'instant pas corriger) _**

_**Sincèrement,**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_

REPONSES AUX REVEWS :

**Marrypier :** Merci ! Ha, pour le spectre de la mort, tu sauras plus tard… mais, moi, je ne pense pas voir de la même façon que JKR les spectres de la morts. Pour moi, cela n'est pas vraiment un créature… lis la définition ! Encore merci et à bientôt !

**Ellie351 :** merci bien ! Mais se ne sont pas des Graphèmes mais des Graphè**n**es. Pas grave… oui, pour tes réponses bah, il y en aura je pense quelques unes dans ce chapitre. Mais pas tellement... Encore merci et à beitntôt!

**U..Hermy :** Non, non c'est très bien que tu critiques, cela me permet de te répondre et de me corriger. Pour les verbes, je vais tuer ma correctrice (non je plaisante !), je vais juste faire plus attention… merci de m'avoir prévenu. Pour le spectre de la mort, je vais mettre une définition qui t'expliquera mieux que je ne le ferai à l'instant (un peu embrouillé…), car normalement, Harry et co. ont tout appris sur les spectres de la mort en 6ème année. Voila ! Merci encore et à bientôt ! (Au cas ou tu poserai la question, Harry n'avait pas reconnu le spectre et donc ne pouvait pas en déduire quel sort utiliser)

**Xena : **Même si ce n'est pour ne rien dire ou pour, je cite, 'dire n'importe quoi', peu importe ! je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes. Ca fait plaisir même si tu ne me vois pas écrire, derrière ton ordinateur, bien installé à lire sur ton écran ses quelques mots. Alors, qu'un mot : Merci ! Bon j'arrête mon délire… à bientôt, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira !

**Mephy : **Salut ! Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a quelques garçons sur et encore plus de savoir qu'un lit ma fic ! J'ai regardé dans ta bio et j'ai vu que tu aimais les fics de Naruto… moi aussi. J'aime bien le manga Naruto, il est vraiment très bon. J'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt !

**Lumina :** fic intéressante ? C'est vrai que ce sujet n'est pas très pris ou bien alors pour faire des slashs ou autre… si tu aimes ainsi, alors tant mieux ! Merci et à Bientôt !

_Je dédis ce chapitre à Xena_

_**POV de Drago Malefoy**_

_**!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!**_

_Définition d'un Spectre de la Mort : Les spectres de la Mort sont des espèces d'esprits immatériels qu'on peut invoquer grâce à une incantation. Le spectre changera selon la sorte d'incantation mais la manière de les détruirent est souvent la même. Il suffit pour cela de lancer un sortilège contre l'incantation et si cela ne suffit pas, c'est que le Spectre est très puissant et nous vous conseillons de vous enfuir au plus vite ou de chercher de l'aide._

_Il faut un niveau assez élevé en magie noire et en connaissance d'Ancienne Magie pour pouvoir en faire apparaître un, qu'importe ça fonction. La fonction d'un spectre de la Mort est le plus souvent de tuer une personne reconnaissable soit par une particularité physique, soit par le son de la voix. Mais il peut aussi être utilisé pour tuer la première personne qu'il voit ou pour défendre une entrée, ou un coffre. Des recherches au Ministère de la Magie laisseraient à penser que le Détraqueur et l'Epouvantard seraient des cousins du Spectre de la Mort. Mais cela n'est évidemment encore qu'une supposition…_

_Le Spectre de la Mort peut être plus ou moins puissant et un Spectre de la Mort peu puissant sera assez facile à détruire qu'un Spectre de la Mort en grande puissance de magie noire._

_Les Spectres de la Mort ont aussi très peur de la Lumière et n'agiront que la nuit pour accomplir la tache que leur maître leur a demandé. Ils ne demanderont rien en retour de leur tache car tuer est aussi plaisant et vitale pour eux que de se nourrir pour les sorciers._

**Chapitre 15 : « Conscience »**

Cela va faire bientôt plusieurs jours que _c'est arrivé_. Cela va faire plusieurs jours que _cela _me hante jour et nuit. Et je ne sais pas ce que _c'est. _

J'ai cherché dans pratiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque et de la salle secrète, rien n'y fit. Je n'ai pas trouvé. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est.

C'et mon _père _qui l'a mit là où il est, cela j'en suis certain ; mais ou se trouve-_il _exactement? Je ne saurai le dire. Il faudrait déjà que je sache ce qu s'est…

Il s'est calmé pendant quelques temps. Tant mieux. Je crois que je vais finir par devenir fou s'il continu de me hanter ainsi ; mais n'est-ce pas déjà fait ?

Je ferme le livre de classe que je lisais, ne pouvant me concentrer sur mes devoirs de vacances. Même quand _il _est absent je ne peux me concentrer sur ce que je fais. Et puis, j'ai besoin de manger.

Je sors de la pièce silencieuse avec un certain regret, le silence est difficile à trouver avec _lui. _Alors il faut profiter des moments où _il _n'est pas là.

Je m'en vais vers les cuisines, toujours silencieusement, tel un félin sur son territoire.

« Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy ! Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ? Me demande Conol d'un ton respectueux.

-Je souhaite un repas copieux mais pas trop lourd n'on plus, répondis-je d'un ton que je pense normal mais que je sais qu'il n'est pas, servi ici même.

-Bien Monsieur. Dans les cuisines.

L'elfe repart vers ses fourneaux, commençant à préparer mon repas. Je ne mange plus dans la salle à manger maintenant, je ne veux plus revoir _mes invités _et ce loup-garou. Surtout que depuis que je sais que Potter veut me tuer, il est normal que je veule pas le voir. Enfin, je n'en suis pas si sur mais lâcher un spectre de la Mort sur moi… il est normal que cela me laisse perplexe. Même si je ne suis pas sur qu'il me l'a réellement lancer ou qu'il n'était pas déjà dans la salle avant je me laisse me persuader qu'il l'a fait exprès. Cela me donne une excuse pour ne plus le voir. Depuis quand ai-je besoin d'une excuse pour ne pas le voir ? Je ne me reconnais plus… Enfin, je crois…

Depuis qu'_il _est là, je me sens bizarre. Je n'arrive plus à faire des choses banales comme avant. Non, c'est comme si tout était déjà calculé avant même que je ne pense à faire le moindre geste. Je n'arrive plus non plus à réfléchir comme avant. Je deviens plus sur mes gardes, faisant attention aux moindres gestes autour de moi, devenant comme paranoïaque. Non, je ne suis pas parano. Je suis juste prudent. Enfin… cela recommence. Je ne sais plus si ce que je pense est vrai, si mes certitudes sont exactes, si le monde autour de moi est réel. Quelque chose en moi s'écroule mais je fais tout pour retarder le moment où il ne restera rien. Je ne sais pourtant pas ce qui se passe…

-Voilà, Monsieur, me dit l'elfe en posant un plateau sur la table dans lequel se trouvent mes aliments préférés.

Je prends un peu de tout et commence à manger. Même manger devient lassant, monotone. Moi qui aime pourtant la nourriture française, je la trouve fade, sans goût particulier. Je mange juste parce que mon corps me le demande. Sans ça, je pense que je mourrai de faim.

-Est-ce que Monsieur me permet de lui dire quelque chose d'indiscret ?

Je sursaute. Ce n'est que Conol. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a demandé… ah oui. Je le regarde et acquiesce alors que ses yeux me fixent d'une drôle de façon.

-Eh bien Monsieur, je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas des problèmes quelconques… dit l'elfe avec hésitation.

Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant où il voulait en venir. _Il veut sûrement savoir pourquoi tu n'es plus avec les autres, pourquoi tu les fuis… _Je me crispe. _Il_ est revenu.

-Non, Conol, tout va bien, je t'assure, répondis-je d'une voix lointaine, une voix que je ne reconnais plus, la reconnaîtrai-je un jour ?

L'elfe entortillait pendant ce temps ses mains entre elles, paraissant tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-Je me demandais juste, monsieur… commença Conol, pourquoi… pourquoi monsieur avait l'air si fatigué.

L'Elfe posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche en attendant ma réaction.

Fatigué? C'est vrai que je ne dors pas très bien à cause de _lui _mais sinon… non, je ne dors pas bien du tout. En fait je ne dors presque plus ; par tranche de quelques minutes seulement et par quelques heures si je suis chanceux.

-Non, Conol je t'assure que…

Ma voix se perd dans le fond de ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà? Je ne sais même plus. _C'est un piège… il sont tous contre toi… fuis-les… _pourquoi fuir ? Je suis son maître, il ne peut rien me faire et… _Ils se cachent. Ils sont dans ton dos…_

Je me retourna brusquement et voie dans l'embrasure de la porte Lupin, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. _Je te l'avais bien dit…_

-Lupin. Dis-je d'un froid.

-Monsieur Malefoy. Me répondit le Loup-garou d'un ton aimable, puis partie vers une étagère pour y prendre quelques sortes de flacons. _Peut-être même du poison… _Non, Lupin n'est pas comme ça. Et puis, pourquoi voudrait-il m'empoisonner ?

_Il _ne répondit pas mais je su qu'il était encore là. Non, en fait, il est toujours là Quelque soit l'instant, il est toujours présent. Même pendant mes courtes heures de sommeil, il veille.

-On ne vous vois pas beaucoup en ce moment Mr Malefoy, commença Lupin, êtes-vous malade ?

Encore cette histoire de maladie. Non, je ne suis pas malade. Enfin… peut-être ? Je ne sais plus. Est-ce que _Il _est une maladie ? Les maladies ça ne parlent pas… mais est-ce que _Il _existe vraiment ? Je ne sais même plus… _Je suis toujours là… _non, ce n'est pas possible. _Il _n'est pas une maladie et je ne suis… je suis malade. Je le sais depuis plusieurs jours mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. _C'est faux, tu n'es pas malade… _alors pourquoi j'entends des voix et pourquoi est-ce que je ne dors plus ? Ne mange plus ? Ne sors plus ?

-…lez bien ?

Je sortis de ma conversation avec moi-même et regarda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Il m'a dit quelque chose ?

-Je vous demandais si vous alliez bien, Monsieur Malefoy, redit Lupin, vous êtes tout pâle.

-Depuis quand ma santé vous concerne t-elle ? Dis-je sèchement au lycanthrope, tout ce qui me concerne ne vous concerne pas de toute façon.

-Oh, mais je le sais, Monsieur Malefoy, mais vous avez l'air malade et dans ce cas il faut vous soigner.

-Je ne suis pas malade !

Si je suis malade. Mais je ne peux pas le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi._ Il _contrôle mes faits et gestes et je ne suis même pas capable de dire ma pensée. Non, je ne peux plus rien faire. C'est là que la gravité de la chose me frappe de plein fouet ; je ne suis plus le maître de mon corps n'y de m'a parole ! Je ne suis plus libre de faire ce que je souhaite, non, _Il_ me contrôle peu à peu. _C'est faux, tu es ton maître et je suis toi. _Qui êtes vous ? Un silence se forma dans mon esprit embrouillé. _Je suis… ta conscience. _

Ma… conscience ? Ce que les gens disent nous ramener dans le droit chemin et nous aider pour faire des choix ? Dans ce cas je pense que jamais les Malefoy n'en n'ont eu. Alors… _Il _est ma conscience ? Je ne peux pas le croire.

-Monsieur Malefoy ? Redemanda doucement Lupin.

-Je dois… y aller.

Je m'enfui comme un lâche et couru jusqu'à ma chambre ou je m'allongea de tout mon long sur le lit regardant le plafond. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Alors… ce que je pensai être une maladie est en fait ma… conscience ? Cela voudrait dire que tout le monde en a une et que moi je viens de l'avoir ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose… mais cela ne tient pas. Pourquoi mon père m'aurait-il donné une conscience s'il savait que cela m'était bénéfique ? Où alors, il voulait tester quelque chose sur moi avant de ce l'administrer ? Mais, si tout le monde à une conscience, pourquoi pas moi ? Et puis, qui dit que tout le monde en a une ? …

Trop de questions me torturant l'esprit, je partis à la bibliothèque pour plus d'information ; je lu tout ce que je pu trouver sur la conscience dans l'encyclopédie et autre livres de divination mais à chaque fois, la définition était comme… incomplète.

'**Avoir une conscience aigu du danger' **ça c'est bien moi. Mais cela vire plus vers la paranoïa… non, je ne suis pas Fol'œil il ne faut pas exagérer. **'Prendre conscience des choses qui nous entourent, voir clairement les choses' **un peu comme les espèce de prémonitions ? Comme quand je vois arriver Lupin avant même qu'il n'entre dans une pièce ? '**Faculté qui pousse à porter jugements à ses propres actes ; sens morale.' **En ce moment je fais plus attention à mes actes… conscience ? Oui mais il ne faut pas non plus croire tout ce qu'on lit…

Je referme le livre en soupirant. Ce qu'il y a écrit n'est que constatation… mais cela veut-il dire que j'ai maintenant une conscience ? Si c'est cela, peut-être faut-il en parler aux autres… à Dumbledore ? _Non, tu vas mettre Potter et les autres en dangers… il ne faudrait pas qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose… _tu as bien raison, euh… conscience ? Je ne sais pas si la conscience à un autre nom…

Je ne sais pourquoi mais, le mot conscience ne convient pas vraiment pour… _toi. _Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une crainte que je n'arrive pas à définir… tout le monde a-t-il vraiment une conscience ? Cela n'est pas marqué dans les livres. _Oui, tout le monde à une conscience. Mais les Malefoy font exceptions… ils sont... Ils ont fait une erreur par le passé et maintenant en paye le prix. Mais toi, tu es digne d'en avoir une. _

Je réfléchi à ce que ma conscience me dit, l'esprit comme apaisé.

Je sortie de la bibliothèque rapidement pour trébucher contre quelque chose de mou et de chaud.

-Granger ! Tu pourrais faire attention ou tu mes les pieds ! Dis-je en me relevant et en époussetant ma robe.

-Ne te crois pas être sortie de la cuisse de Jupiter, Malefoy ! C'est toi qui es sorti de la bibliothèque comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses !

Le diable aux trousses ? Expression étrange en ce qui me concerne…

-Le diable aux trousses, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je avec dédain, alors toi aussi je suppose. Un diable aux cheveux roux, stupide, parlant par monosyllabe et dont l'unique utilité et de reproduire une autre tribu de rouquin ! C'est ça ?

Granger resta coite, l'air choquée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je crois que je suis allé beaucoup trop loin… _non, elle le méritait, ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe… _Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas, je crois quand même que je suis allé trop loin… je n'ai plus dix ans quand même ! Dire de tels choses ne m'étaient pas arriver depuis quelques année déjà… je ne me comprends plus je…

-Tu devrais aller te reposer Malefoy, dit-elle sèchement, tu ressembles à un fantôme.

Sur ce elle rentra dans la bibliothèque. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai dit, tout est allé si vite… enfin si je m'en souviens mais je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ai dit cela. D'habitude c'est plus subtil et puis, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de les railler sur leur teinte de cheveux ; je ne me reconnais plus… _tu as bien fait, ne t'en fait pas. _

Je partie vers ma chambre, rassemblant le peu de pensées que je pouvais pour y voir plus clair. Mais tout n'était que brouillard. Alors que j'entrais dans la chambre je décidais d'aller prendre un bain pour me relaxer ; j'en avais bien besoin en ce moment.

Alors que j'entrait dans la salle de bain je restais pétrifié devant ce que je voyais en face de moi.

Des cernes noirs tirant sur le mauve s'étaient installés sous mes yeux et mon teint était d'une couleur cireuse que l'on donne habituellement aux fiévreux. Je remarquai aussi que mon corps tremblait un peu… et j'ai réussi à courir avec un corps comme ça ? Sur que j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Si _Il _me le permet…

Je me prépara un bain parfumé et ressorti une demi-heure plus tard pour me mettre très vite sous les draps. Nous étions en pleine après-midi mais j'avais un besoin de sommeil urgent. _Il _me permit de dormir en paix pour la première fois, même si en m'endormant je sentais toujours une présence près de moi. La conscience était-elle aussi une protection ? Je ferai sûrement d'autres recherches sur le sujet… demain…

_Un homme est allongé au sol, le regard vide, le corps immobile. Est-il mort ? Je m'approche doucement, flottant doucement, pour voir qu'il est bel et bien mort. Il n'es mme pas la peine de le toucher pur le comprendre : un homme ne se tiens jamais ainsi quand il est bel et bien vivant. Froid dans son sommeil immortel…_

_Je panique. Que fait un homme mort dans ma chambre ? Mais… je ne suis plus dans ma chambre. Merlin, où suis-je ?_

_Je suis dans une salle au mur de pierre et au sol dallé grossièrement, dans une matière que je ne pourrai qualifier. Cela va du noir au rouge... _

_Le garçon, car s'en est un, a des cheveux noirs sales, des lèvres et une peau blanche, et les yeux sans couleur, ternes, sans vie. _

_Il n'est pas blessé, non, il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir souffert. Il est juste mort. Juste mort. Oui… Non ! … je ne comprends pas… _

_Je ne suis pas seul dans la salle. Il y a d'autres personnes. Non, deux personnes exactement. Un homme petit et rondelet enroulé dans une cape avec un capuchon lui descendant en dessous des yeux. Il y a aussi un autre homme que je vois de dos, le crâne rasé et le corps rachitique, une baguette à la main. Je ne sais pas qui sais, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis très longtemps... je ne me souviens pourtant pas de l'avoir déjà vu. _

_Je m'approche, contre ma volonté, je m'approche de cet homme de dos, attiré alors que je ne le veux point. Je suis comme obligé, comme ci cet homme était quelque chose que je voulais, comme ci je ne pouvais me soustraire à le suivre. Je suis poussé de tout côté, je suffoquerai presque sous la pression… et pourtant, plus je m'approche, plus je me sens mieux. _

_L'homme se retourne lentement, comme sentant ma présence. Va-t-il me voir ? Je panique. Je ne veux pas avancer, je ne veux pas y aller ! J'ai peur. Merlin, mes ancêtre, bon sang, aidez moi ! _

_Mais je continue de flotter, emporté par un vent invisible vers cet homme étant maintenant face à moi. Ce n'est pas un homme. _

_Un visage long, fin. Une peau blanche immaculée et une bouche en fente. Il n'a pas de nez mais à la place deux petites fissures bougeant selon sa respiration. Serait-ce un serpent ?_

_Et là je les vois. _

_Deux yeux en amande, deux yeux d'un rouge sang, deux yeux que j'aurai préférés n'avoir jamais vu. Deux yeux reflétant un nombre incalculable de sentiments qu'il est impossible à déchiffrer. De toute façon je ne le souhaite pas. _

_Je m'approche un peu plus, me soulageant peu à peu d'un poids que je ne savais pas porter. Je me sens mieux et pourtant… _

_Je voudrai courir. Partir. M'enfuir. M'échapper. J'ai besoin d'aide… _

_Le sourire de cet étrange créature s'allonge alors que je continue de flotter vers lui, ne sentant plus rien ne m'appartenant, même ma pensée ma trahi pour rejoindre cet espèce d'homme. _

_Je suis maintenant à quelques mètres de cet homme. Je lutte. Je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive. Je me stoppe. Enfin. _

_L'homme aux yeux rouges me regarde de ses yeux perçants, m'invitant à m'approcher. Il serait tellement plus simple de le suivre…_

_Je ne peux pourtant même plus penser de façon cohérente, seule une pensée subsiste aux arguments de l'homme. Fuir. _

_J'essaie de toutes mes forces de m'extirper de cette emprise ne sachant même plus pourquoi je me bats. Je saisi ma chance et arrive à m'échapper, à reculer, doucement. _

_Je ne regarde plus les yeux, je ne regarde plus rien, j'essai juste de partir, partir pour ne plus ressentir cette étrange bien-être que je sais trompeur. _

_J'arrive enfin à m'en aller, à reculer pour m'échapper et alors que je sais avoir gagné je relève la tête une dernière fois pour revoir encore une fois ces yeux rouges… et verts. _

_**!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§!§§! **_

… _**Fin du Chapitre…**_

_**Alors, vos impressions ? Que pensez vous de Drago ? Avez-vous une idée sur cette fameuse conscience ? J'attends vos reviews !**_

_**Sachez que je suis vraiment allez vois dans l'encyclopédie pour le mot 'conscience'. Juste pour vous le dire… **_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Drago Malefoy.**_


	16. Avis

Cher lecteurs,

Devant un manque certain d'envie d'écrire, bien qu'ayant des idées, j'ai décidé de laisser cette fiction dans son état actuel pendant une période indéterminée. Mais je n'ai pas dis que je ne la reprendrais pas. C'est juste que cette fic ne me plais pas, le caractère des personnages n'ont pas une pointe de ressemblance avec ceux du livre, je trouve que certains chapitres sont très mal écrit (aussi bien en orthographe qu'en façon d'écrire), bref, peut-être ferais-je un ou deux chapitre pour la terminer, mais ne vous attendez pas à une longue suite.

Je rappelle juste que cette fic n'est pas une fic yaoï. J'essayais de travailler sur un concept original, mais même l'idée ne me plaît plus. Je pense que je vais m'atteler à autre chose, essayer d'écrire quelque chose venant de moi seule.

A bientôt,

P.


End file.
